In Loss
by Lunabeegood
Summary: Hermione Weasley has just lost her husband, Ron, in a freak accident. Her Investigative Partner and friend Severus Snape is there to support her and her child through this loss. Severus must, however, keep his true feelings for her hidden from Hermione and all others. But that's not a challenge, because he's already been doing that for years.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Okay, I'm starting a new, very different, story. **

**I need you to stick with me for this one though, because you're not going to like some things about it-like, for instance, that Hermione and Severus have relationships with others. Know that this is ultimately a Severus/Hermione pairing, but I need to get them there first, and until then, they have relationships with others. I know many people subscribe to the notion that if you truly love someone, you can't be with others. I'm not one of those people, and if you can't handle that, this might not be the story for you. **

**I don't say this to try and scare you away-because you do know the pairing will happen-I merely say this so you go into this story with your eyes wide open and don't get upset with me for these things. **

**That being said, I think this is a very interesting approach to their relationship and, after my latest Quick Fic on the North American Marriage Law, I thought I'd try something entirely different. This is an AU story and adheres to some aspects of canon, but not all. **

**I cannot promise any posting regularity-I'm hoping for a few times a week but cannot be held to that schedule necessarily. Know this-I have never left a story unfinished and generally an quite good a frequent posting.**

**So, now that my Author's Notes are way too long...let me know what you think!**

* * *

><p><strong>PART 1<strong>

* * *

><p>Severus Snape stood at the back of the crowd and watched her shoulders shake slightly. Harry wrapped an arm around her, and the baby, Edith, squawked in his arms. She took the child from him and nuzzled her as the wizard speaking droned on.<p>

Severus' eyes then went to the man laying on the funeral pyre and he sighed. Ron Weasley was being remembered today and Hermione's life had just fallen apart. He'd gotten to know the man over the last ten years and was personally saddened by his death. Not only because Hermione was his good friend, but because Ron Weasley was a good man.

Despite the many conversations he'd had with the man over the years, one conversation stood out above all others.

* * *

><p><strong>4 Years Ago<strong>

"I won't lie, I was worried out of my mind," Ron said as he looked carefully at the firewhisky in front of him.

"We all were," Severus agreed.

"And now I have to smile for the bloody cameras while she gets an award for almost dying," Ron said as he looked over at his wife and watched her shake hands with another official.

Severus sighed heavily next to him.

"Well, she came out just fine," Severus said as he lifted his own glass. "She's a tough one."

"That she is," Ron said as he eyed Severus taking a drink. "Part of my worry was because she was alone on that mission."

Severus looked at him with a wrinkled brow.

"I never worry about her when she's with you," Ron said as he looked between Severus and his drink.

"Because of my experience?" Severus asked.

"Because I know that you love her." Ron said, simply.

"Wait, hold on," Severus started as he looked about, worried about who else was listening; there was a lot of media around. "I don't..."

"You do," Ron said as he turned his body toward Severus as little more. "You have for a few years now, at least two from what I can tell."

"I am merely her partner," Severus said clearly. "I harbour no feelings for..."

"Please stop now," Ron chuckled as he looked over his shoulder and saw Hermione speaking with a new group of people. "As I see it, you are the perfect partner because you love her enough to keep her safe, but are too honourable a man to ever try anything."

"You are completely wrong in every respect," Severus cautioned before he finished off his drink.

"And I knew you'd say that too," Ron said with a smirk as he watched the man stand from his seat and grab his cloak.

"Goodnight," Severus merely said before he started to walk away. Normally he would have walked up to Hermione and kissed her goodnight on the cheek before leaving but, after the very revealing conversation they just had, he felt keeping his distance from her was the best option.

He remembered hearing his heart pounding in his ears as he walked from the party they were attending. He couldn't hear or see anyone else around him and it left him feeling disoriented and confused. He stopped and ducked down an empty hallway to gather his thoughts. But only one thought kept repeating itself in his head over and over again.

"Your secret is out."

* * *

><p>"Are you coming over Severus?" Molly Weasley asked as she held a handkerchief up to her eyes and patted at the corners.<p>

"I don't wish to intrude," Severus started. "Now is the time for family..."

"Oh nonsense," Molly scoffed. "You are family. I swear our Hermione has spent more time with you over the years than...than Ronald."

A new set of tears burst from her eyes and Severus offered her a fresh handkerchief from his pocket. She gratefully accepted it, patted his chest as only a mother could, and nodded her head.

Severus was going to have to attend the wake at the Burrow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I'm posting 3 chapters today to get the story started. Anything that doesn't have a time reference is present day.**

**Let me know what you think! **

* * *

><p>Severus Snape circumvented the wake as if he was studying the group, not participating in the event. He watched Hermione graciously talk with person after person about her husband even though he knew it was the last thing she wanted to do right now.<p>

Once she caught his eye across the room and motioned with her head for him to come to her, he politely declined, knowing there was nothing he could say to bring comfort to her and that he was an interloper.

She seemed momentarily bothered by his refusal and he saw, for a moment, her decision to go to him instead. Then, another distant Weasley took Hermione by the arm and her mission was compromised.

Severus watched as the baby, Edith, was passed from person to person but saw, that all the child wanted to do was toddle about the place. She'd learned to walk just two weeks prior and wanted to practise her new-found-skill. But Weasley after Weasley dragged the child about in their arms, as if carrying her brought her more comfort. Instead, she seemed more and more annoyed.

"I don't know what to do with this one," Arthur said as he walked up to Severus holding a squirming Edith. "Drink?"

"I think she wants to walk, Arthur," Severus said as Edith smiled at him and placed a slobber-covered hand on his chest.

Severus couldn't help but smile back at the child. She was one hundred percent Hermione in looks and attitude. He'd not only spent a great deal of time with the child, he'd been subject to daily updates on her progress by her mother since she returned to work six months ago.

"Vwisss," Edith said as she continued to pat his chest with her slobbery hand.

"She knows you!" Arthur said amazed as he looked between child and man.

"Of course she does," Severus scoffed as if it was the most natural thing in the world for Edith to call him by name. In fact, he'd only heard her say it twice before. "Just put her down and she'll be fine."

"But with all the people..." Arthur said as he looked about. "I can't..."

"I'll watch her," Severus said assuredly. "I'll follow her wherever she goes, Arthur."

Arthur looked at him amused, as if Severus had no idea what he was getting into and then, decided to agree because Edith was squirming even more.

He placed Edith down and she immediately bolted. Severus looked at Arthur for the merest of seconds and then took off after the child through the crowd.

Edith toddled between everyone and went right for the front door, which was wide open and letting in a nice evening breeze.

"Edith, I don't know if you are permitted to..." Severus started but abandoned the thought as Edith toddled outside and toward a sandbox in the yard.

* * *

><p><strong>20 Months Ago<strong>

"I'm pregnant," Hermione said with a grin as she sat across from him at a coffee bar.

Severus took a deep breath and said what he knew was socially acceptable.

"Congratulations!" He chimed as he stood from his place and hugged her properly.

"We're right beside ourselves," Hermione said as they parted.

Severus noticed that she was glowing; how had he not noticed this before?

"Well, you've known we've been trying these past months and..."

Severus cleared his throat. The last thing he wanted to talk about, or picture for that matter, was Hermione 'trying' to get pregnant.

"So, anyways, it worked," Hermione blushed as she reached for her tea.

Severus furrowed his brow, 'how long had she not been drinking her usual coffee?'

Some investigator he was, he hadn't even noticed subtle differences in his partner, a woman who he knew was actively 'trying' to have a child.

"Ronald is pleased?" Severus asked as he reached for his mug.

"Well, you know Ron, he wanted me pregnant years ago," Hermione said as she looked down at her tea.

Severus knew, her not wanting that same thing, had been a cause of great strife in their otherwise happy marriage. The cause of so much strife that he wondered a few times if they would throw in the towel.

"Well, seeing as you are the one actually carrying the child..." Severus started.

It was an old argument. When she had told him, confidentially years ago, about Ron's displeasure with her not jumping into the role of mother, Severus agreed with her conviction to wait and told her as much.

"I know, but now is right," Hermione beamed at him. "I can feel it."

Severus smiled at her and nodded; there was nothing more to say.

"When are you due?" Severus asked, not sure if his question was too personal.

"I'm two months along," Hermione said. "I haven't told anyone else at work so I'd appreciate..."

"Say no more," Severus said with a nod.

"I just thought you should be aware that I have applied for the office position that Rudolf has abandoned," Hermione said, cautiously.

"Office?" Severus asked, surprised.

They had been Investigative Partners at the Department of Mysteries for almost seven years.

"With the baby..." Hermione started.

"Of course," Severus quickly interrupted. He didn't want her to think he disapproved in any way. "That makes complete sense."

"If I get Rudolf's job then I'll be your base person," Hermione said with a cautious smile. "It'll be liked we are still partners...sort of."

Severus swallowed hard.

'And now the loss begins,' he thought as he looked at her worried face. He knew he couldn't be friends with her, see her everyday forever. But, part of him was in denial that this day would ever come.

"You're the best for the job," Severus said reassuringly as he smiled at her. "It makes perfect sense for you to not endanger..."

"Ron's happy," Hermione said somewhat sadly. "He's wanted me out of harms way for years now."

'We all have,' Severus thought to himself as he looked at her confused expression. As selfish as Severus was, he knew it was the best thing for her.

"It'll be like we are still partners," Severus smiled at her uncomfortably.

"Thank you," she said softly as she placed a warm hand over his. "I wasn't...I wanted you to be alright with it."

"Hermione," he said softly as he felt his pulse quicken at her touch. "I am incredibly happy for you."

She smiled at him and pulled her hand back.

They looked at each other for a long moment and Severus felt as if she may have invaded his soul and laid him bare in the busy coffee shop. He felt himself panic for a moment that he had not shielded his emotions but, there was nothing that could be done after the fact.

Then, she swallowed hard and broke eye contact and, in the uncomfortable silence that followed, Trey, a fellow investigator, invaded their moment with his coffee and complaints about a lack of tarts.

* * *

><p>"She loves it when you do that," Hermione said behind him.<p>

Severus turned, surprised, and the elephant sand creature that he had been causing to spurt sand at Edith and make her laugh, fell to the ground.

The squawk from Edith made him re-focus on the child and create the creature again.

"She didn't wish to be held anymore," Severus said as the elephant re-appeared and started to stomp about in the air and raise it's trunk to spurt sand at a happy toddler.

He heard Hermione walk closer and watched her take off her heels and sit on the edge of the sandbox next to him. He could feel her hip against his own.

Hermione then cast and created a monkey with the sand. It joined the elephant and jumped around. Edith started to clap and chase it about.

"I know this is ridiculous to ask, but how are you?" Severus asked.

"Truthfully?" Hermione said as she looked into his eyes. He felt her pain as soon as he saw the unspent tears waiting there. "I am more upset when I think of Edith and how she'll...I mean I can tell her about Ron, but it's not..."

Severus nodded his head infinseminally. He knew that would be her greatest worry.

"Molly was mentioning a pensieve capsule?" Severus asked.

Hermione chuckled for a moment. "Yes, she's been pushing that quite hard to anyone and everyone who will listen."

"It's not a horrible idea," Severus conceded. "Then Edith can access everyone's memories of her father when she's ready."

Hermione sighed next to Severus and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"It just makes it more real, you know?" Hermione said softly.

"I know," he said quietly.

They sat for a long time in silence, her head on his shoulder and Edith clapping as the sand animals played with her.

"Why has she stopped running about?" Severus asked as he watched Edith standing and concentrating on something.

Hermione started to chuckle as took her head off Severus' shoulder. "She's pooping."

"Oh," Severus shifted uncomfortably.

"Come on love," Hermione said as she reached out a hand for Edith and stood from her spot. "Let's get you changed."

Severus stood as well and offered Hermione an arm as she pulled on her heels.

"What would I do without you?" Hermione smiled at him as she steadied herself in her shoes.

"You're going to be just fine," Severus said as he met her eyes. "It's going to be crap for a bit, but you and Edith will come out fine."

Hermione nodded and wiped a tear that had escaped her eye.

"Thanks," she whispered as she leaned in and kissed him softly on the cheek.

Severus breathed in her soft, delicate scent, one he'd been perplexed by for years, and felt her step back from him.

She and Edith walked back towards the house as the sand creatures crumbled behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Here's the last one for today. **

**Let me know what you think!**

* * *

><p>Everyday Severus Snape wanted to call her, but stopped himself. She was grieving and his need to hear her voice, or see her face, did not outweigh that.<p>

It had been three weeks since the funeral and Hermione had disappeared into her home and family and had not re-emerged on the other side as yet. Part of him wondered if she might just not return. According to the Prophet, she had received sizeable compensation from Merrick's Magic, the production company that had created the exploding powder that had killed Ronald Weasley.

"Are you going to lie about all day or are you going into work?" Frieda asked as she walked about his bedroom doing up her skirt.

Severus sighed and considered staying home for the day, something he hadn't done in months.

"Possibly," Severus said as he looked out the window at the grey day.

"Well, that's a change," Frieda said as she walked over to the side table and picked up her bracelet.

"Maybe, I need a change," Severus said softly, not paying much attention to her.

She was his latest female companion. He hesitated to ever call them 'girlfriend' because, firstly he was fifty and the term seemed ridiculous, and secondly, they were never around long enough to have a title.

"I'll call you in a few?" Frieda asked as she walked toward him.

She was a beautiful woman, not conventionally, but beautiful just the same. She had been with Severus for a few months now and the casual arrangement of occasional sex and going to dinner with each other seemed to appeal to them both. She worked for the Ministry as well, but in the Magical Law Department. They had met months ago when he had provided her with a testimony for a case she was working on. They had been in this arrangement ever since.

Severus continued to look out the window at the grey day and he sighed. There was no chance of seeing Hermione today, so it might be best to just stay home and maybe do some laundry.

"You're a million miles away," Frieda said as she leaned down and kissed him softly on the lips. "Have been for a bit."

"Sorry," Severus apologized as he looked at her.

"No worries," she smiled down at him and a look of concern crossed her face. "Maybe it would be a good idea to take a day."

Severus nodded his head in agreement and watched as she left his bedroom. He heard her heels click across his flat, then the door open and close. Severus let out a sigh, cast a patronus to inform work he was taking a sick day and burrowed himself back under his duvet.

* * *

><p><strong>6 12 Years Ago**

"Where the bloody hell have you been?" Hermione snapped at him as she marched past him into his flat.

"Come in," Severus said sarcastically as he shut the door behind her. He was in his robe and slippers and had been nursing a horrible flu for three days.

Since Nagini, not many potions worked on him and he preferred to use them only when absolutely necessary so he didn't build a tolerance against anything.

"You haven't answered any of my Patronus' and your floo is blocked," Hermione said as she took off her coat and threw it casually over his chair.

"Possibly because I am ill and not in need of company?" Severus asked with some edge to his voice. He was dealing with more than his flu, and she was the last person he needed to see right now.

"Well, too bad," Hermione said as she stood with her hands on her hips.

"I'm sorry?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I've been worried about you and, failing to contact you the conventional way, I've resorted to guerrilla tactics," Hermione said as she walked toward him and placed a hand on his forehead.

He snapped away from her at her touch and walked toward his sink to get a fresh glass of water.

"I can assure you," he called over his shoulder. "I am an adult and perfectly capable of caring for myself."

Hermione said nothing in return and when he turned around with his full glass she was no where to be seen.

Perplexed, Severus looked about his flat and suddenly panicked that she had disappeared.

"Hermione?" He called worriedly as he smacked down his glass and started to march through his flat.

"In here!" Hermione called from his bedroom.

"Fuck," he muttered under his breath and walked toward his bedroom.

She was in there magically changing the sheets and fluffing his pillows.

"I brought over some mustard bath with eucalyptus in it," Hermione said as she placed a jar on his nightstand. "I don't know if you've been using something similar but I thought..."

"What are you doing?" Severus asked, shocked.

"Taking care of you," Hermione said as she turned and met his eyes. "Someone has to."

"I assure you, madam, I am perfectly capable of..."

"Is that why you have flannel sheets on your bed that are probably causing you to overheat?" Hermione asked with a hand on her hip. "Or why your tub is dry as a bone? I know you know that baths..."

"Why are you doing this?" He asked, truly perplexed.

Hermione sighed and he watched as the fluffed pillows magically dropped onto his bed and the duvet lay perfectly across it.

"I want you to feel better," Hermione said softly.

"And why is that?" He asked, a singular man who has always been wary of people's motives, Severus Snape had not changed in the few years since the end of the war.

Hermione sighed and walked toward him.

"I'm your friend Severus," Hermione said as she played with the lapel on his bathrobe. "I want you to feel better and had you answered my calls I wouldn't be forced to come here and do this. Everyone needs someone when they feel like shite. You are no different."

Severus swallowed hard. Besides the flu, he had realized that for the last six months he'd been in love with her; Hermione Weasley, a married woman and his partner. For six months he'd denied his feelings, tried to work with them, and slept with countless women in an attempt to expunge these inappropriate thoughts from his head and heart. So far, he'd had no luck. And now, she stood in front of him telling him she cared for him. It was all just a little too much to handle.

"I'm fine," he said clearly. "You need to go."

Her face contorted in a hurt expression and then she quickly recovered.

"Oh...uh, okay," she stammered as her face reddened. She was a woman used to getting her way, not being tossed out of her partner's flat.

She walked quickly from his bedroom and toward her coat. Severus cursed himself silently. She was just being nice and he had to make her feel like crap.

"I do appreciate..." Severus started to apologize. In his need to garner some space from the woman he had completely inappropriate feelings for, he had hurt hers.

"Yes, good," Hermione said dismissively as she quickly shoved her arms into her coat.

"Hermione..." Severus said softly as he walked up behind her.

"No, I understand," she said softly, not turning to look at him. "I overstepped and..."

"No, that's not it," he said softly as he grasped her shoulders from behind and looked at her bushy hair. For one ridiculous moment he considered coming clean, telling her his feelings and letting the chips fall where they may. But then, his conscious took over and he knew he could never do that to her.

"I'm just in a horrible mood because of this flu and I shouldn't have taken it out on you," Severus said as he took his hands off her and watched Hermione turn to face him. "I apologize for my rude behaviour. You have been quite good to me."

The smile that cracked across her face made him realize that he could never hold his regretful feelings for her, against her again. She had nothing to do with the fact that he had fallen hopelessly in love with her. She merely thought of him as a friend and treated him as such.

"I...I ordered some chicken soup to be delivered in about an hours time," Hermione said as she smiled at him. "And again at dinner."

"Thank you," he said softly, and he truly meant it. If he couldn't have her romantically, Severus Snape was going to consider himself lucky to be her friend for however long she would have him.

"Answer my patronus'," Hermione chided as she walked toward his door.

"I will," Severus said softly as he opened his front door for her to exit.

"And have a bath with those crystals," Hermione said as she turned to look at him.

Severus nodded in agreement.

"And rest, that's the best cure," Hermione said as she stood in the hallway and looked at him hopefully. "I don't want you coming back to work until you are better."

"I promise," he sighed.

She gave him one last smile and left down his hallway. Severus shut the door after she left, leaned against it and closed his eyes. This was going to be more challenging then he thought.

* * *

><p>Severus was woken by an otter patronus swirling into his bedroom.<p>

Immediately he sat bolt straight and started to get out of his bed. There must be an emergency; Hermione needed him.

"You're taking a sicky?" Hermione's voice chimed out as the otter circled the room. "The day I come back to work, and you take a sicky?"

Severus sat back on his bed and took a deep heaving breath. She wasn't in danger; she'd just returned to work and he hadn't been there.

"Are you actually sick or just sick of work?" Hermione's voice chuckled. "If it's the latter and you have some time, meet me at that place for lunch at 1pm. If not, no worries, I still need to eat."

The otter swam the perimeter of his room one last time and then out the window.

Severus Snape fell onto his back and sighed. His heart was too old to handle scary moments like that.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Thank you to everyone who has signed on to read this story early into it. **

**Let me know what you think!**

* * *

><p>Severus Snape walked down the street on a hot July afternoon. Hermione had not indicated the place in her Patronus, but he knew exactly where to meet her. It was a muggle Thai place that witches and wizards didn't frequent; the food was both excellent and cheap. They'd eaten there countless times during her pregnancy when she had cravings for the food daily. In truth, Thai was not Severus' favourite food, but he wasn't going to deny a woman carrying around another human being whatever she wanted.<p>

It was exactly 1pm and he knew she'd already be there because, if anything, Hermione was never late.

"I didn't hear back," Hermione said as she greeted him with a soft smile. "And I wasn't sure..."

"Sorry about that," Severus said as he slid into a seat across from her at the table.

"So, you're not sick, I can see that plain as day," Hermione scoffed as she reached for her glass of water.

"And you are back at work," he said as he looked at her carefully.

"I figured I might as well get it over with before the weekend," Hermione said quietly.

"Get 'what' over with?" Severus asked as a glass off water was placed in front of him as well.

"The pitiful looks, the consoling eyes, the 'poor Hermione' discussions..." Hermione said as she looked into his eyes.

"And that's what it was like?" Severus confirmed.

She nodded her head in the affirmative.

"Sorry about that," he said honestly.

"No, I expected it but...well, I knew after an hour, that I needed to get out of there for lunch today," Hermione said quietly. "It's a lot to take in all at once and..."

He heard her muffled choke and then watched as she turned her face away from him and swiped at an eye.

"Hermione..." he said softly as he touched her hand. Rarely did he instigate physical contact out of the blue, but there were times where he would have to be made of steel to not reach out.

"No, I'm bloody fine," she said quickly as she turned back to face him. "I'm just...I just want to talk about anything but him right now, okay?'

"Okay," he nodded as he pulled back his hand.

"Have you closed the Filker case?" Hermione asked, all business as she sat up a little straighter in her seat.

"The Filker case..." Severus sighed as he sat back in his seat and crossed his arms over his chest. "Now, that is a bit of a story..."

* * *

><p><strong>5 Years Ago<strong>

"What's the matter with you today?" Severus asked Hermione after the third time she'd snapped at him during their lunch together. He was almost done is sandwich and was a little tired of her angry company.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't take it out on you..." Hermione apologized before she took a bite of her sandwich. "It's just Ron."

He raised an eyebrow and said nothing.

"He's been bothering me about children again," Hermione said softly.

"Well, it's been a year since he last brought up the..." Severus started.

"No, it hasn't," Hermione interrupted. "I mentioned it then, but it's not the first time he's said anything since then. In fact, he hasn't been saying much else lately."

"Oh," Severus said in understanding.

"It's not that I don't want children," Hermione said as she picked at her salad. "It just that his relentless..."

She suddenly stopped speaking and he looked at her, confused.

"I'm sorry," Hermione said as she shook her head. "Right now, my husband is the last person I want to talk about."

Severus nodded in the affirmative and took a bite of his sandwich. He didn't really want to talk about her making a baby with another man either.

"Sooo, who was that witch that came by the office to surprise you?" Hermione asked with a smirk on her face.

Severus sighed and sat back in his seat.

"That was Tabitha," Severus said as he waited for the next question.

"How long have you two been together?" Hermione asked, slyly.

"Together? We're not..."

"A woman does not surprise a man at work that she's not...with," Hermione said as she watched him carefully.

"I didn't know there were rules for this sort of thing," Severus said, avoiding the subject.

"You're the one out there dating," Hermione laughed. "I'm an old married woman."

Severus laughed. "Yes, that's exactly how I'd characterize you."

Hermione laughed with him for a moment and then stopped.

"Hey! You're avoiding the subject!" Hermione said.

"Yes, I am," he said as he wiped his chin. "And I will continue to do so."

Severus got up and walked to the counter to pay for their sandwiches. When he returned, Hermione was staring at him strangely.

"So all I have to do to get you to pay for lunch, is bring up your love life?" Hermione asked with a smirk.

"You've found my weakness," he said softly as he handed Hermione her purse off the bench.

"You're not going to tell me about her, are you?" Hermione teased.

"Not in this lifetime," Severus mumbled as he gestured for her to walk ahead of him.

* * *

><p>"Will you come by for dinner this weekend?" Hermione asked. "We're moving back in and..."<p>

"And I'm sure you and Edith need some time..."

"No, I'd like the company," Hermione said with a weak smile. "His entire family only wants to talk about Ron and cry and...and I'd just like some normal company for once. Harry and Ginny'll be there too."

"I'm not..." Severus started.

"Please," Hermione said softly. "I need some normalcy and..."

"Fine, what time?" Severus asked.

"Six?" Hermione asked. "Harry and Gin are getting a sitter for theirs, but Edith will be there."

"Should I bring wine or...?"

"No, just come," Hermione said softly.

"Alright," he said resigned to the plans.

"You could bring...who are you dating this month?" Hermione asked.

"No, I'm fine alone," Severus said.

"You know that's not true," she said softly as she looked across at him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Here's another for today-let me know what you think!**

* * *

><p>"And she said... 'why's that?'" Harry laughed as he finished the story.<p>

Severus, Ginny, and Hermione all laughed with him as Edith lay across her mother's lap and yawned.

"Are you tuckered Edith?" Hermione asked as she watched Edith struggle to stay awake.

"No mummy," Edith said as another yawn escaped her mouth.

"Yes, you are definitely wide awake," Harry said as he tousled her head of brown hair.

"I think someone needs to go to bed," Hermione said. "Gin can you stir the stew?"

"On it," Ginny said as she jumped into action.

Hermione rose with Edith in her arms and walked carefully to the stairs and soon disappeared up them.

"More wine?" Harry asked Severus as he held out a bottle.

"Sure," Severus said as he offered his glass.

Harry topped up his glass and added more to his own glass.

"How do you think she is?" Harry asked Severus.

Severus looked toward the stairs that Hermione had just gone up and then back at Harry.

"She's surprisingly good," Severus said thoughtfully. "Which makes me think, she may not be."

"I was thinking the same thing," Harry said as he nodded his head. "Gin and I were talking the other day and...and it's only been a month."

Severus thought about his words and swallowed a drink of wine.

"Maybe it's Edith?" Severus offered.

"Maybe," Harry sighed. "I know if Gin...well, with the boys...I'd have to. You can't lay on the couch crying all day when you have a child to care for."

Severus nodded his head in agreement.

"You know she and Ron weren't perfect..." Harry started. "Maybe that helps?"

"It doesn't make her love him any less," Severus said quietly.

"No, no, it doesn't," Harry agreed.

The two men sat quietly for a few moments. They had become friends over the years but the topics of conversation they could share were limited. Harry was a Section Head within the Auror Department, and Severus sometimes worked with him when Auror investigations needed to be handed over to his Investigative department. Besides Hermione, they had little else in common.

"I'd better set the table," Harry said as he rose from his seat.

Severus sighed and looked about the now-empty room. Pictures of Edith were all over the place, some with Ron, some with Hermione, some with grandparents and one with...him. Severus got up from his seat and walked toward Hermione's fireplace and looked closely at the shot. It was at Edith's first birthday and he remembered it being taken, but had not figured it was worthy of a frame. He was wrong.

"I love that picture," Hermione said behind him.

Startled, Severus turned and looked at her, surprised. "Why?"

"That look on your face," Hermione said as she walked closer to the picture and touched the frame. "I don't see it that often; you look so...relaxed."

Severus looked toward the picture and had to agree. She must have put it up recently; he hadn't noticed it there before.

"And Edith loves her Vwisss," Hermione chuckled.

"I quite like her as well," Severus said nostalgically.

"It's ready!" Ginny called from the kitchen.

* * *

><p><strong>3 Months Ago<strong>

"Here take some cake before my arm falls off," Hermione said to Severus as she handed him a plate.

He took the plate from her before it fell, and watched her busily rush away to offer cake to more party-goers.

Severus stood awkwardly for a long time watching the festivities. It was one thing to spend time with Hermione, even Hermione and her family, it was another to be amongst all these people.

"This cake sucks," Ron said beside him as he shovelled some into his face.

"Does it?" Severus asked as he eyed the man.

"Mione insisted on this specialty bakery..." Ron said as he watched his wife continue to hand out cake. "My mum could have made a better cake."

"That one on Listwell Street?" Severus asked, interested.

"Yeah, why?" Ron asked surprised.

"We went there a couple of times to try their cakes," Severus chuckled.

"Thank Merlin she brought you instead of me!" Ron chuckled. "You helped her choose this one?"

Severus examined the cake on his plate and nodded. "I did."

"It's shite, mate," Ron said with a chuckle. "I don't care, really. As long as there are more first birthdays, she can order whatever bloody cake she likes."

"More first birthdays?" Severus asked, confused.

"Edith needs siblings, loads of them, and I think Mione might finally be convinced to have some more," Ron said.

Severus cleared his throat.

"Sorry mate, you probably don't want to hear that," Ron said quietly as he put down his plate. "Beer?"

"No, I'm good, thanks," Severus said quietly.

"Ronald!" Hermione called to her husband.

"Duty calls," Ron mumbled under his breath.

Severus looked across the room and saw Hermione standing with a hand on her hip looking angry. Ron immediately left to join her.

A few minutes later, Molly Weasley saddled up next to him carrying Edith.

"Hello, birthday girl," Severus said nicely as he grabbed Edith's foot and shook it.

"Hold her for a moment, Severus, while I clean up some of this rubbish," Molly said as she handed the child to Severus.

"Molly, I..." Severus started to protest as the child was thrust into his arms. He'd spent time with Edith, quite a lot since her birth, but never in front of so many people, with so many eyes on him.

"Vwisss," Edith cooed as she turned to look at him and smashed some cake on his chin.

"Edith," Severus chided.

"Vwisss!" Edith yelled as she clapped her cakey hands together.

"Oh, I have to capture this moment," Hermione chuckled as she held up a camera.

Severus looked at her; she'd appeared out of nowhere and he'd been caught off guard.

"Hermione, I..." Severus started to protest.

"Smile for mummy Edith!" Hermione cooed as she held up a camera.

Edith turned in Severus' arms and planted a cakey, wet, kiss on his face. He smiled and the camera snapped.

"Perfect," Hermione smiled as she reached for her girl. "I need her for some pictures with grandparents, but it looks like she needs cleaned up first. You as well, I see."

"Just a little," Severus chuckled as he handed the child to her mother.

"You see what cake I chose?" Hermione asked him as she wiped Edith's face and handed him a clean napkin.

"Good choice," Severus nodded as he wiped his face with a pink napkin.

"Ron hates it," Hermione said as she looked at her daughter's now clean face. "But he thinks anything his mother doesn't make is crap."

Severus laughed with her and then watched as she turned and walked away with her daughter.

* * *

><p>"I can do the rest," Hermione said as she pulled the towel from his hands. He'd been doing some dishes in her kitchen while she and Ginny and Harry discussed their eldest son. Children were a topic Severus could provide little insight on. Severus knew he could magically clean the plates, but there was something relaxing about doing it the muggle way. He also knew, Hermione preferred it as such.<p>

"Fine," Severus said as he reached for his jacket.

The dinner had been a great success. For a few hours, Hermione had not talked about Ron or thought about the hole in her heart that was there because of him.

"Thank you for the lovely meal," Severus said as he pulled on his jacket. "Good night, then."

"Thank you for normal, Severus," Hermione said as she reached out and took his hand.

"You're welcome," he said nicely as he gave her hand a squeeze.

"Bloody Harry is trying to say he invented it again!" Ginny said as she walked into Hermione's kitchen with her husband following close behind.

"Not that I invented it as such, just that I..." Harry started to protest.

"You didn't bloody invent it!" Hermione agreed vehemently with a laugh.

Severus laughed at the banter and kissed Hermione softly on the cheek and wished her good night. He shook Harry's hand, kissed Ginerva on the cheek and walked to her floo network.

He listened to the three friends continuing to argue in the kitchen for a moment before he threw floo powder into her fireplace and called out his residence. Hermione, he surmised, was going to be just fine.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: There will be jumps ahead in time in this story bc I don't think Hermione or Severus are the type of people to jump into a romantic relationship right after her husband has died. **

**In other news, _A Marriage Full of Surprises_ (another fic of mine) was nominated for a SSHG Fanfic Award for 2014. It, however, was quickly disqualified because I actually published it in 2013. The people running the contest said another one of my fics could be nominated so I thought I'd put it to you. If there's a fic of mine that you have read in 2014 (Spies Like Us, Future Imperfect, etc.) that you think is worthy of a nomination, please google: sshg fanfic awards livejournal 2014 (it won't allow me to post the link here) and nominate me! Thank you to whomever nominated the original story-it's just nice to know my work is appreciated. **

**Let me know what you think!**

* * *

><p>"Severus!" Hermione cried as she pulled her friend into a hug. "What are you doing here?"<p>

Severus looked about somewhat nervously and greeted her in return. Somehow, Hermione Weasley had just stumbled upon his first date with a new woman. Severus decided in that moment, he had the worst luck in the world.

"What are you doing here?" He asked as he pulled her to the side out of the way of other customers. The shop was busy and people were vying for counter space.

"Molly wanted me to bring an appetizer to the Burrow and I thought of this place," Hermione said.

Severus had brought her here weeks ago to introduce her to a world of cheese. She'd been smitten with the selection and vowed to come back and purchase more. Of all nights for her to do it, it had to be this one.

"Yes, well, they do have quite the selection," Severus said as he looked at her carefully.

It had been three months since her husband's death and he had yet to see a chink in her armour. He wondered everyday if she was coping extremely well with her loss, or hiding her pain expertly.

"Number 16!" The man behind the counter called.

Severus looked toward the counter and frowned.

"Severus that's us!" A woman said as she approached the pair holding a baguette. "Hermione Weasley?"

"Yes, hi," Hermione said uncomfortably as she looked between Severus and the woman.

"Number 16!" The man behind the counter called again.

"We need to order!" The woman said out of breath as she looked at her uncomfortable date.

"Just get whatever you like, Monica" Severus said to her as he shifted uneasily.

"Fine," the woman said, a little annoyed as she walked toward the counter.

"Who's she?" Hermione asked, interested.

"That's Monica McCue," Severus said as he placed his hands in his pockets and looked anywhere but at Hermione. He provided no further explanation.

"A date?" Hermione asked as she cleared her throat.

"Sort of," he mumbled.

"Fine cheese, baguettes and wine?" Hermione asked with a raised eyebrow as she eyed the bottle in his hand.

He nodded his head in the affirmative.

Hermione swallowed audibly. "Quite romantic."

Severus said nothing in return.

"Well, I shouldn't...I mean, three's a crowd and all..." Hermione said as a blush ran up her neck.

"You don't have to go," Severus said, not sure what to do in the moment.

"No, I really should," Hermione said as she looked at Monica getting their order. She was a tall woman with short brown hair and a round friendly face.

"What about your cheese?" Severus asked when Hermione started to back away.

"I'll just...I'll just get something else," Hermione stammered as she made her way through the crowd. "Have a lovely evening with Monica, Severus."

Severus couldn't say anything in return as she was already out of ear shot. He stood looking after her for quite some time knowing why he was bothered by their encounter, and wondering why she was so uncomfortable with the situation.

"I got a lovely ash goat and a French blue," Monica said as she came to his side.

"Good choices," Severus said distractedly.

"She's gone?" Monica asked as she looked around for the famous Hermione Weasley.

"Yes, she decided she wanted something different," Severus said quietly.

"Oh, shall we go then?" Monica asked as she snaked an arm through his.

"Uh, sure," Severus said as he took the cheese from her and walked to the register to pay.

* * *

><p><strong>8 12 Years Ago**

"If we are going to work well together," Severus began as he placed a beer in front of her. "You have to stop calling me Professor and then correcting yourself."

"I'm sorry, s...Severus," Hermione said, correcting the 'sir' that was about to come out of her mouth.

"I'm proposing, as much as it is against my general nature, that we get to know each other a little better so we no longer see each other as professor and student, but rather colleagues," Severus started as he lifted his glass to his mouth.

They had been working together for two months and Severus admired her abilities, but felt ridiculous every time she called him 'professor' or 'sir'. He'd also heard snickers around the office, and didn't like being the subject of chatter in his place of work.

"Okay, well, you know I've recently married..." Hermione started.

"I think everyone in the wizarding world knows about that event, Hermione," Severus explained.

"Yes, the media was a little...insane," Hermione said annoyed.

"Tell me something the I haven't read in the Prophet," Severus asked.

"I have a degree in..."

"I know your educational background," Severus interrupted.

"I...uh, I like muggle comedies, like goofball films," Hermione explained, slightly embarrassed.

"Examples?" Severus asked.

"Spaceballs, National Lampoon's Vacation, Uncle Buck..." Hermione listed. "I know they have no critical value, but they make me laugh until my cheeks hurt."

"Good to know," he said with a nod.

"Ron wants kids right away but I think we're quite young and I want to wait a bit," Hermione said candidly.

"A wise choice seeing as you are just starting your career," Severus noted.

"I like white wine, dark chocolate, and there's something about Stevie Wonder..."

"You sound like an advertisement for a dating service," Severus chuckled.

Hermione laughed with him. "I sort of do, don't I?"

"Just a little," he snickered.

"What about you...what does Severus Snape enjoy?"

"I collect rare books," he started.

"That's it? I give you Spaceballs and you give me that?" Hermione scoffed as she reached for her beer.

He snickered at her comment and took a long pull of his beer.

"I enjoy cooking, I appreciate fine ingredients, and love to experiment in the kitchen," Severus conceded.

Hermione smiled at his admission. "None of that surprises me, really. Potions and cooking have a lot in common."

"True," he agreed.

"Now, do you have a girlfriend or...?"

Severus shook his head in the negative.

"Boyfriend?" Hermione asked with a raised eyebrow.

Severus scoffed.

"So Witch Weekly's article about you being an eligible wizard is quite true?"

"Nothing in that rag is ever true," Severus said with derision. "I am too old to have a girlfriend and no, there isn't a witch that's in my life in any...permanent sort of way."

"So loads of temporary ones?" Hermione asked with another raised eyebrow.

"Something like that," Severus conceded.

* * *

><p>"This is a surprise," Hermione said as she opened her kitchen door for Severus the next day.<p>

"I brought you these," he said as he handed her some specialty cheeses. "You made the trip, and I thought it was a shame you missed out on a tasting."

"Oh, uh, thank you," Hermione said awkwardly as she took the cheese from him. "That was very nice of you and Monica to..."

"I went back today and purchased these," Severus explained as Edith toddled into the room. He didn't mention that it was after Monica had left his flat that morning.

"Vwisss!" Edith called out to him as she ran at his leg and made a motion to be lifted.

"Hello, my lady," Severus said as he lifted Edith up, pecked her on the forehead and placed her down again so she could be free.

"Severus, you didn't have to..." Hermione said as she walked to the refrigerator and placed the cheese inside.

Edith plunked herself down on the floor and started to play with some blocks.

"No, I felt badly that you didn't get to pick up anything," Severus said as Hermione offered him a seat in the kitchen.

"Tea?" Hermione asked.

"Please," Severus said.

"Your...uh, date went well?" Hermione asked as she put on the kettle.

"Yes, fine," Severus said quickly; he didn't really want to talk about Monica with her.

"She seemed...nice," Hermione said as she turned to face him.

"I uh, got you a Dutch gouda with fennel, and a nettle cheese," Severus said, changing the subject.

"Oh, uh those sound nice," Hermione said carefully. "So, have you been with her for long?"

"No, it was our first...uh, date," Severus explained.

"Oh, wow, that sounds like a nice...a nice first date," Hermione stammered. "My first date with Ron was butter beers and crisps."

Hermione sat down at the table with him and fiddled with her hands.

"It was a different time," Severus said kindly.

"It was," Hermione said softly. "I don't even...I mean if I...I wouldn't even..."

"Wouldn't even what?" Severus asked.

"I've been with Ron since I was a teenager," Hermione said. "Dating as an adult ...it's a different world."

"It can be," Severus agreed.

"Are all dates that...interesting?" Hermione asked.

"No, sometimes they are a drink and some crisps," Severus said with a smirk.

"Okay, good," Hermione smiled at him. "Not so intimidating."

"No, not so intimidating," Severus agreed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: You knew the Prophet would have to get involved at some point...**

**Let me know what you think!**

* * *

><p>"Hermione's not in today?" Severus asked a fellow investigator.<p>

"No, I think the article..." she started.

"Yes, probably," Severus said dismissively before he walked into his office and sat heavily in his chair.

He thought of the different possibilities. He could leave her alone, he could floo to her place, or he could send her a Patronus and see if she responded.

An article came out in the early edition of the Prophet claiming that Ronald Weasley had cheated on her with a couple of different witches. The witches were interviewed in the article and the paper claimed it was an 'exclusive'. Apparently, five months after death was enough time to mourn before a man's character came into question. Severus absolutely did not believe the articles. One thing he knew about Ronald was that he loved his wife, and wouldn't have cheated on her.

Decision made, Severus walked toward the floo network and called out her address. When his identity was confirmed, he was allowed passage into her home.

"Can you believe this shit?!" Hermione yelled as soon as he walked into her living room and brushed himself off.

"Where's Edith?" Severus asked immediately, worried about the child hearing her mother's language.

"She stayed at Molly's last night, I told her to keep Edith for the day until I could..." Hermione said as she paced with a newspaper crunched in her hand.

"Where's Harry?" Severus asked.

"He and Gin are on vacation in Greece with the boys," Hermione said as she threw the crunched up paper down on the ground.

"You know, no one believes that ridiculous story, correct?" Severus said as he watched her continue to pace. She looked like a wild animal, ready to tear the head off the next thing that came near her.

"Ron would never cheat on me!" Hermione said vehemently.

"I know," Severus said in agreement.

"I can't believe that the newspaper that wrote an entire spread about my husband the hero, would now resort to...to...this!"

"Hermione, you have a history with the media, you know what they are capa..." Severus started.

"I didn't think they were capable of this!" Hermione screamed as tears sprang from her eyes. "Not...not this..."

Severus watched her crumple to the floor and his heart sank. He walked over to the woman who was weeping on the floor in a ball and helped her stand enough so he could place her on the sofa. He sat down next to her and she immediately wrapped her arms around him and sobbed into his chest.

"Shhh," Severus said quietly. "They're not worth it."

"He is though," Hermione whimpered as she continued to cry against him.

* * *

><p><strong>7 Years Ago<strong>

"Did you read this shit?" Hermione asked as she showed Severus the article in the Prophet.

"I wouldn't waste my time on it," Severus said dismissively as he continued to write his report.

"Did you see what they said about you?" Hermione asked, surprised he wasn't more upset.

Severus didn't reply.

"They said," Hermione continued. "That you chose to torture Eliza and Harold Jenkins. That you were not ordered to do so by Voldemort."

Severus said nothing in return.

"They said, in the article," Hermione went on. "That you committed all kinds of acts because you wanted to."

Severus continued to write his report.

"Do you have nothing to say about this?!" Hermione snapped, obviously annoyed that he wasn't as upset as she was.

Severus sat back in his chair and studied her for a moment.

"Well?" Hermione asked.

"Do you believe any of it?" Severus asked her, calmly.

"No, of course not!" Hermione replied.

"Then what is the issue?" Severus asked.

"The issue...the issue is that all of the wizarding world thinks that you..." Hermione began.

"Maybe, what you need to ask yourself, Hermione, is do I care?" Severus explained. "Anyone that is familiar with me, knows I wouldn't do that. All others, can believe whatever they like."

"That's a very mature attitude to take," Hermione said as she leaned on the corner of his desk and studied him.

"It's the only option I have," Severus explained as he looked into her eyes. "Otherwise, I would spend the rest of my days proving every false accusation incorrect. I've already given up enough of my life, don't you think?"

* * *

><p>"Better?" Severus asked as he watched her take a heaving breath and reach for the cup of tea he'd made her. He felt her pull away from his person like duct tape being ripped from his body; it was painful.<p>

Hermione nodded and took a sip. She'd been crying in his arms for over an hour and Severus Snape had not known what to do besides hold her, and wait for her to calm down. When she finally did, he did the only other thing he could think of; he made her tea.

When she sat back against the sofa she sighed heavily and leaned back into his frame. Severus was forced to wrap his arm around her shoulder.

"I'm so sorry for this," she said softly as she looked at him, her face mere inches from his. "I know it's..."

"It's fine," Severus said dismissively, pulling his head back a little.

"I think that's the first time I've really cried for him," Hermione said softly.

Severus said nothing in return and merely reached for his own cup of tea, putting some space between them.

"They insulted his memory, Severus," Hermione said softly. "I know he wasn't perfect, but he wasn't an adulterer."

"No, he wasn't," Severus agreed as he leaned forward and held his cup of tea between his knees. It was too comfortable having her curled up against him and he needed to pull back a little.

Hermione looked at him carefully and took a deep breath.

"I'm a right mess, aren't I?" Hermione asked, with a sad look.

"You're a woman who has lost her husband, and has the unique pleasure of having to deal with a heartless media as well," Severus said simply.

Hermione gave him a sloppy smile.

"Thank you for...for everything," she said genuinely.

"No thanks required," he said truthfully as he breathed a sigh of relief.

"No, this is above and beyond," she said as she placed a hand on his knee and patted it. "And I thank you for listening."

Severus nodded his head and tried to ignore what her hand on his knee did to him, even in the most absurd circumstances, such as this.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Okay, this is the final chapter in Part 1. I'll explain Part 2 when I post it-it's part of my writing experiment this time. I hope you enjoy this chapter and I'm quite excited to see your reaction when I start posting Part 2.**

* * *

><p>"Is Father Christmas coming to bring you presents in a few days?" Severus asked Edith as she looked at the neatly wrapped gift sitting on his lap.<p>

She nodded her head and touched the gift.

"Fow Edith?" She asked with wide eyes.

"Yes, I thought I should give you something to play with until Father Christmas arrived," Severus said as he handed it to her.

"The box and paper might be the bigger draw," Hermione chuckled as he handed him a glass of egg nog and sat down on the chair opposite.

"Well then, she should enjoy that too," Severus said as he watched Edith pull at the wrapping then, turn to her mother for help.

"Mummy, it's stuck," Edith said as she looked at her mother. "Vwisss' pwesent won't open."

"Sorry about that," Severus apologized as Hermione sat on the floor and pulled at the tape. "The woman at the store wrapped it."

Hermione smiled up at him and, finally freeing the tape, handed it back to her daughter.

Edith lifted off the lid and pulled at the tissue inside.

"Elmo!" Edith screamed as she pulled the stuffed animal from the box and hugged it as she jumped. "Elmo! Elmo Mummy!"

"I think she likes it," Hermione chuckled as she watched her daughter clutch the red stuffy to her body.

"Make sure you thank Severus, love," Hermione said as she patted her daughter on the bum.

"Thank you Vwisss!" Edith yelled as she launched herself at Severus and kissed his face, spilling the egg nog he was holding down his leg. "Thank you! I love Elmo!"

"You are welcome, my lady," Severus said as he kissed the top of her head and Edith untangled herself from him.

"Sorry about that," Hermione said as she cast at his pants and cleaned up the egg nog that was there and on her carpet.

"It's fine," Severus said as he looked happily at the beaming face of the little girl before him.

"Elmo needs a dwess!" Edith said before she ran from the room.

"Everything needs a dress lately," Hermione laughed as she watched her daughter run toward her play room.

"Of course," Severus said as he sat back into the sofa and crossed one leg over the other.

"That was very Slytherin of you giving her a present before anyone else," Hermione said with a smirk.

"It was, wasn't it?" Severus said as he looked at her intently.

"Well, it was a lovely gift, Severus," Hermione said with a smile.

"What did the speech therapist say?" Severus asked, knowing that was where Hermione was today with Edith.

"Apparently loads of kids don't have their 'r' until they are in grammar school," Hermione said. "The important thing is to not point it out as cute, and don't repeat the 'w' in front of her."

"Makes sense," Severus said as he leaned back in his seat and looked at her getting comfortable on the floor in front of the fire.

"Try telling that to Molly," Hermione huffed before she started in on an almost perfect imitation of Molly Weasley's voice. "Do you want some waspberries, Edith? How about a bowl of waisins?"

"Oh gods," Severus groaned.

"At this rate, even if she did find her 'r', we'd never know it," Hermione chuckled.

Severus chuckled with her and watched as Edith came in the room with Elmo and two other dolls. She dropped them on the ground and quickly left again.

He raised his eyebrows and looked at Hermione. "Quite serious about this, isn't she?"

"You should have seen the elaborate tea party we had the other day," Hermione said with a sigh. "Complete with a nice tantrum when I accidentally knocked a teddy bear over."

Severus winced.

Edith came back into the room and threw a few pieces of doll clothing on the floor.

"Elmo is a pwincess," Edith said to no one in particular.

* * *

><p><strong>2 Years Ago<strong>

"Oh, Severus, this is too much," Hermione said as she looked at the certificate in front of her. It was for a day at the spa.

"I thought you could use it before the baby arrives, Merlin knows when you'll have time to do this afterwards," Severus joked.

"That is so thoughtful," Hermione said as she leaned across the table and hugged him. He could feel her small pregnant belly against him as they touched.

Severus just nodded and said nothing.

"Open mine!" Hermione said excitedly.

"You know I prefer..." Severus began. He had always preferred opening any gifts he received on Christmas and not in front of the person who gave it; thus not disappointing them if his reaction wasn't stellar.

"Just bloody open it," Hermione chided.

"Fine," Severus said as he carefully undid the wrapping and looked inside the package.

He pulled out two tickets to the Food and Wine Show in London. It was the perfect present except for the fact that it was the same weekend as the Investigators Conference he had to attend in Glasgow.

"Thank you," he said as he smiled at her. "I've always wanted to go."

"But you've never been able to because of that bloody conference Daniels roped you into years ago..." Hermione explained.

"Which is no different this year, unfortunately," Severus said as he placed the tickets back in the box.

"But it is," Hermione smiled at him. "I'm going in your place."

"What?" Severus asked.

"Daniels approved it," Hermione said as she bounced in her seat with glee. "I'll go to the boring conference and represent us and you enjoy the Food and Wine Show that weekend!"

"But you've already attended the German one on behalf of the office..." Severus started.

"And I'll attend this one as well," Hermione said as she reached for her cup of tea. "What's another boring conference?"

Severus Snape looked across the table at her astounded. She was giving up a weekend so he could attend something he'd always wanted to. Not only was Hermione Weasley an amazing woman, she was a wonderful friend.

"I don't know what to say," Severus said as he continued to look at her, dumbfounded.

"Say, 'Hermione, I will buy you the most delicious chocolate I can find at this Food and Wine Show'" She laughed.

"Deal," he chuckled.

* * *

><p>"Can't you make it for Christmas?" Hermione asked as she looked at him.<p>

"No, I promised Draco," Severus said, truthfully. "You'll...you'll be busy enough without me around as well."

"How is he?" Hermione asked.

"Good," Severus said as he re-crossed his legs. "No relapses in over a year."

"Good," Hermione sighed. "Can you give him my best? I feel badly not asking about him sooner..."

"You had other concerns," he said nicely.

Hermione nodded and sighed. Then she crawled across the floor a couple of feet and took a small parcel out from under her tree. She got up and walked over to Severus and handed it to him.

"Merry Christmas, Severus," Hermione smiled down at him.

"Thank you," he said softly as he reached inside his pocket and pulled something out and enlarged it.

"For you," he said as he handed the flat square box to her. "Open it."

Hermione opened the wrapping, which was obviously not done at a store, and pulled the lid off the top of the box.

"Oh my god, Severus!" Hermione gasped as she looked down at the framed picture.

Severus smiled at her reaction.

"Where'd you...I tried myself to get it and...oh gods," Hermione said speechless as she picked up the framed picture and looked at it closely.

Severus saw some tears drop from her face to her lap and when she looked up at him, her eyes were red.

"I love it," she said as she placed the frame carefully on the ground and launched herself at him, much in the same manner as her daughter. He felt her wet cheek against his, her body pressed against his, and his arms went around her torso to hold her upright.

"Where'd you get it?" Hermione asked, her face centimetres from his.

"I asked Witch Weekly and they gave me a copy," Severus said. He felt her warm breath against his nose.

"I asked when it came out, then after he died and...and unless I granted them an interview..." just then her eyes went wide. "You didn't!"

Severus swallowed hard and said nothing.

"Oh gods Severus," Hermione said as she looked at him astounded. "You did!"

"I may have agreed to..." Severus said slowly.

"You're wonderful, do you know that?" Hermione asked as she laughed, still not moving away from him.

"I wanted you and Edith to have that," Severus said simply as he looked into her eyes.

"And I love you for that!" She said as she kissed him soundly on the lips.

He was so shocked by the kiss and her excited admission that he just sat there stock still and waited for her to pull away.

"Thank you," she said as she pulled back and stood before him. "It's the best...I can't imagine a better gift."

Severus didn't move and merely watched as Hermione picked up the frame up and walked over to a wall at the side of the fireplace. She held up the moving picture of Ron pushing Edith on a baby swing in the park. Edith was obviously giggling and slobbering everywhere and Ron looked the happiest Severus had ever seen him. A photographer at Witch Weekly had candidly taken then photo and printed it as part of a larger article about the 'next generation'.

Hermione cast and the picture hovered on the wall. She took a few steps back and, not looking at Severus, asked "what do you think?"

Severus suddenly snapped out of his stupor and looked away from Hermione's back, toward Edith dressing her dolls, and back toward the framed picture he'd given her.

"Nice," he said, his voice cracking. "Good...good spot."

He watched Hermione's head nod in the affirmative. She stood looking at the picture for almost a whole minute, saying nothing.

Then, suddenly, she turned and looked at him with her arms wrapped around her person.

"Open mine," she said as she swiped at an eye and walked over to sit on the chair across the room.

"I can...I can open it on Christmas," Severus said as he started to stand. "I'm sure Edith needs to get to sleep..."

"No bed mummy!" Edith cried as she looked between Severus and Hermione with a huge pout on her face.

"Oh, okay..." Hermione said as she stood as well and watched him put on his coat.

"Happy Christmas, my lady," Severus said as she squatted in front of Edith and smiled at her.

"Happy Chwistmas Vwiss," Edith said happily as she concentrated on doing up the back of a dress on Elmo.

Severus patted her head and slowly stood.

"Have a nice holiday and don't let Molly break you down," Severus said as he stood before Hermione and looked at her.

"Happy Christmas, Severus," Hermione said as she tentatively stepped forward and hugged him.

Severus wrapped his arms around her loosely and waited for her to release him. He needed to put some space between them before he said or did something he'd regret.

"I'll see you in a few days," Hermione smiled up at him.

"Before the New Year," Severus confirmed as he placed her present in his pocket and walked through her living room and toward her front door.

He took one last look back at Hermione standing and staring at him in her living room and Edith happily playing on the floor and smiled before he opened the door and walked outside.

* * *

><p><strong>END OF PART 1<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Okay, here is Part 2. We go back to the beginning of the story and see it all from Hermione's perspective up until the end of Chapter 8. Let me know what you think!**

* * *

><p><strong>PART 2<strong>

* * *

><p>Hermione Weasley stood next to one of her best friends and wondered how her life had arrived at this point. Ron was dead. Her husband of nine years, the father of her little girl was dead. She was a thirty-one year old widow.<p>

Never, after their victory in the Final Battle, did Hermione once think her life would turn out this way. Ron had a relatively safe job, working with his brother at the shop, serving customers, going to conventions, receiving shipments. Compared to their earlier years his life was safe, possibly boring, and definitely predicable.

Hermione looked at Fred sniffling on the other side of her. He had told her countless times that it should have been he who received the order that killed her husband. In a moment of pure selfishness she had agreed with him and now couldn't take back the words.

In truth, it was neither of their fault. Merricks had not placed the correct safety spells on the powder and it was just a matter of timing when it finally blew. It could have been one of their employees, or the delivery man, or, heaven forbid, a child who purchased the product and took it home.

She knew her husband and, in some ways, she knew he was happy it was him and not someone else, especially a child. Hermione chuckled slightly at the thought and Edith, her daughter let out a wail. She took Edith from Harry and consoled her as she felt his strong arm go around her shoulder.

She was going to need her friends and family, now more than ever.

* * *

><p><strong>4 Years Ago<strong>

"Thank you, Minister," Hermione smiled as she shook his hand. "I was just incredibly lucky."

"Infiltrating that gang took months of detective work, and then the raid...well, it was nothing short of heroic. You really have earned your place as a top investigator."

"Thank you," Hermione smiled back. "But Marianne was the one who actually..."

"Yes, but when push came to shove you showed everyone that you were more than the brains of the operation," the Minister said as he raised his glass in a toast to her.

"Severus Snape, my partner, helped with the preliminary work and developed the execution plan with me," Hermione said as she looked about the room, hoping to get out of this conversation that had been going on in a loop for almost half an hour.

"Yes, but I understand he was unable to finish the operation for personal reasons," the Minister said with a raised eyebrow. He was looking for insider information on Severus and was hoping Hermione would provide it.

"Yes, personal business," Hermione said with a nod.

"You don't know what...?" The Minister's wife asked, leaning into the conversation suddenly.

"No, just that it was personal," Hermione said as she took a step back. "I'm sorry; I need to refill my drink."

The Minister and his wife looked annoyed but could do nothing as she walked away.

"Hermione!" Zara called from her place near the buffet table.

"Oh, gods," Hermione moaned as she watched the woman prowl up to her.

"I thought you were going to introduce me to some eligible men in your department," Zara said as she linked an arm through Hermione's.

"Well Zara, they are all about the room so why don't you just..." Hermione started.

"Please," Zara pouted next to her.

"I was actually just going to see Ron and Severus, so if you give me a few..."

"Oh, I'll meet Severus," Zara said, practically growling.

"I don't think he's really...your type," Hermione hedged.

"I haven't met a man that isn't my type," Zara said as she started to walk toward the bar.

"Uh," Hermione said as she stopped walking. "How about Dwayne? He's a lovely bloke."

With that, Hermione pulled the woman she barely knew toward a colleague of hers that she knew was a bit of a player.

* * *

><p>Hermione walked slowly down the dirt path toward the Burrow. Her husband was gone now, in every sense of the word.<p>

"Mummy," Edith said in a sing-song voice.

"Yes, love?" Hermione asked.

"Ida milk daddy," Edith said with a smile on her face.

Edith loved it when her father made her milk into a water fountain that she jumped or crawled around and caught with her mouth. She was asking for that as they walked away from his funeral.

"Mummy will do that for you from now on, love, okay?" Hermione asked with tears in her eyes.

"Daddy best," Edith pouted.

"I know," Hermione conceded as a tear fell from her eye. "Mummy will get better at it, I promise."

Edith, not understanding the true nature of the conversation, that her father would never make her milk into a fountain again, seemed to relent to her mother's promise.

"Mummy will do all the fun things daddy did, alright love?" Hermione asked her daughter.

"Okay, mummy," Edith said as she patted her mother's sad face.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: Thank you for your lovely response to my switch in perspective! We will get back to the point where I last left you (I believe there was a kiss?) once we see how Hermione got there. All the scenes are the same, just told from her perspective instead.**

**Let me know what you think!**

* * *

><p>"I remember when Ronald fell off his first broom, right outside my house," Mrs Paxton said as she held Hermione's arm in a surprisingly strong grip. "My Herbert was still around then, and he wasn't too fond of Ronald."<p>

Hermione listened attentively to the recount of the same story Mrs Paxton had told her at least a half dozen times over the years when she'd seen her at various events. What Hermione really wanted to do was have a stiff drink and curl up in a bed with Edith and sleep for about a week.

As she listened, once again, to the lecture Herbert gave Ron, Hermione allowed her eyes to scan the room. She spotted Severus in the corner looking incredibly uncomfortable and out of place. Hermione caught his eye across the room and motioned with her head for him to come to her. The bastard declined, and Hermione was about to go over and lecture him about pleasing the widow at her own husband's wake.

"Excuse me Mrs Paxton, I have to check on...Edith," Hermione said as she started to walk away.

Hermione made it about four feet before Ron's Great Aunt Thelma engulfed her in a hug and wouldn't let go.

"Aunt Thelma," Hermione sighed when she was finally released.

"I can't believe our Ronald is gone," Aunt Thelma cried as Hermione handed her a tissue.

"Neither can I," Hermione sighed.

"Whatever will you do, my dear?" Aunt Thelma asked.

"Well, I have Edith to care for," Hermione said as she looked about the room for her daughter and spotted Arthur carrying her. She could tell Edith was not pleased.

"Yes, but without a husband...I mean what kind of life is that?" Aunt Thelma asked, astonished.

"I'm sure I'll be fine," Hermione smiled at her graciously. "I have my work..."

"Oh no, you must stay home with your daughter, you're all she has left now," Aunt Thelma chided.

Hermione sighed. She had been hearing advice like this all afternoon from people who, frankly, didn't know her very well. She was told she should mourn Ron the rest of her days, wear black for ten years, get a new husband right away because heaven forbid she not have a man to support her, stay home with Edith, construct a memorial to her husband, start a scholarship program in his name... The list was exhaustive.

When Hermione finally looked up from the conversation again, Arthur was standing talking to a man from his office and Edith wasn't with him.

"If you'd excuse me," Hermione said as she started to move away from the women gathered around her.

"She needs some time to cry..." one of the women whispered as Hermione walked away from the group.

* * *

><p><strong>20 Months Ago<strong>

Severus was standing at the counter of the coffee shop awaiting his order and Hermione found herself twisting a sugar packet in her fingers at a table. She knew she needed to share her news with him but, part of her didn't want to see the look on his face when she told him they'd no longer be working together as they had been.

Over the last almost seven years Severus Snape had been her investigative partner and one of her best friends in the world. They worked incredibly well as a team and Hermione had come to rely on him for countless things outside of work as well. He was a kindred spirit, the ying to her yang, her better half. They talked about books, music, pop culture, muggle news...all the things Ron either didn't know about, or care about.

And now she had to tell this man that she was not only pregnant, but leaving him. It was not going to be a good conversation.

"You'd think a black coffee was some specialty order, considering how long it took to make," Severus grumbled as he sat down across from her.

"Well, here it probably is, they charge enough for it," Hermione nervously laughed.

"Did Ron agree to the play in the park? Tickets go on sale tomorrow and you'll have to go on your lunch to get them," Severus explained.

"Oh, no, he wasn't really interested," Hermione said sadly.

"Oh, too bad," Severus said as he looked at her disappointed face. "Maybe you and Ginerva could go instead? It really was an excellent performance last year."

"I'm pregnant," Hermione blurted out nervously.

There was silence for a moment as he processed the information and then his face broke out into a beautiful smile.

"Congratulations!" Severus chimed as he stood from his place and hugged her. His embrace was always all-encompassing and it was a relief that he was immediately happy for her.

"We're right beside ourselves," Hermione said as they parted. "Well, you've known we've been trying these past months and..."

Severus cleared his throat. Hermione knew he didn't like to talk about these things and immediately regretted her words.

"So, anyways, it worked," Hermione said as she reached for her tea.

For a moment Severus looked upset. His brow was furrowed and his countenance serious, then his face went blank.

"Ronald is pleased?" Severus asked as he reached for his mug.

"Well, you know Ron, he wanted me pregnant years ago," Hermione said as she looked down at her tea. She didn't really want to get into the fact that this had been an ongoing battle between herself and Ron all these years.

"Well, seeing as you are the one actually carrying the child..." Severus started.

"I know, but now is right," Hermione beamed at him. "I can feel it."

Severus smiled at her and nodded. Hermione was glad he had dropped the point.

"When are you due?" Severus asked.

"I'm two months along," Hermione said. "I haven't told anyone else at work so I'd appreciate..."

"Say no more," Severus said with a nod.

"I just thought you should be aware that I have applied for the office position that Rudolf has abandoned," Hermione said, cautiously.

"Office?" Severus asked, surprised.

"With the baby..." Hermione started. She was hoping she didn't have to defend this choice to him.

"Of course," Severus quickly interrupted. "That makes complete sense."

"If I get Rudolf's job then I'll be your base person," Hermione said with a cautious smile. "It'll be liked we are still partners...sort of."

Hermione swallowed hard and looked at Severus for approval.

"You're the best for the job," Severus said reassuringly as he smiled at her. "It makes perfect sense for you to not endanger..."

"Ron's happy," Hermione said somewhat sadly. "He's wanted me out of harms way for years now."

"It'll be like we are still partners," Severus smiled at her uncomfortably. They'd both said the same statement a couple of times now, as if the words will it to happen.

"Thank you," Hermione said softly as she reached out and put a hand over Severus'. "I wasn't...I wanted you to be alright with it."

"Hermione," he said softly. "I am incredibly happy for you."

She smiled at him and pulled her hand back. All was good with the world. Severus Snape would still be in her life, she was having Ron's child, and life was good.

It was then that Hermione caught Severus' eye and it seemed like she was pulled inside momentarily. She felt her whole body being washed over with an unidentifiable warmth. She wasn't sure what happened, but then the feeling went away as quickly as it arrived.

Hermione smiled at Severus and watched his Adam's apple bob in this throat. He looked like he was about to say something when Trey, a man they worked with, barged into their conversation complaining about the shop having a poor baked goods selection.

* * *

><p>Hermione watched Severus and her daughter from a distance. It was dusk and the stars were just coming out. A soft breeze blew through Edith's curly brown hair and she was giggling as the sand elephant Severus created stomped around above her and spurted sand at her out of his snout.<p>

Hermione knew no one would believe it if she told them. But, Severus Snape was excellent with children. She had learned that quite quickly after Edith was born.

Hermione slowly walked toward the pair; grateful for the break from Ron's family and the fresh air that seemed to clear her head.

"She loves it when you do that," Hermione said as she approached the sandbox.

Severus turned, surprised, and the elephant sand creature fell to the ground.

The squawk from Edith made Severus turn back around and re-create the creature for her daughter..

"She didn't wish to be held anymore," Severus said as the elephant re-appeared and started to stomp about in the air and raise it's trunk to spurt sand at her happy daughter.

Hermione smiled at her happy child and quickly took off her heels before she sat down next to him on the edge of the sandbox.

She looked up at the forming night sky and cast a monkey with the sand to join the elephant. Edith loved any type of animal but monkeys, and their silly behaviour were a personal favourite. Edith started to clap and chase it about.

They sat in relative quiet for a minute or two watching Edith enjoy herself before Severus spoke.

"I know this is ridiculous to ask, but how are you?" He asked.

"Truthfully?" Hermione said as she looked into his eyes. "I am more upset when I think of Edith and how she'll...I mean I can tell her about Ron, but it's not..."

Severus nodded his head infinseminally. Hermione wondered if any parent ever felt the loss of a spouse fully-she was more concerned about Edith then herself.

"Molly was mentioning a pensieve capsule?" Severus asked.

Hermione chuckled for a moment. "Yes, she's been pushing that quite hard to anyone and everyone who will listen."

"It's not a horrible idea," Severus conceded. "Then Edith can access everyone's memories of her father when she's ready."

Hermione suddenly felt incredibly tired. She was sick of everyone and their suggestions. Molly with her bloody pensieve capsule, Aunt Thelma with her opinion Hermione should stay at home with Edith...Hermione leaned her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

"It just makes it more real, you know?" Hermione said softly.

"I know," he said quietly.

They sat for a long time in silence, her head on his shoulder and Edith clapping as the sand animals played with her.

"Why has she stopped running about?" Severus asked suddenly.

Hermione opened her eyes and saw her daughter standing stock still and focused on the task at hand. She started to chuckle as took her head off Severus' shoulder. "She's pooping."

"Oh," Severus shifted uncomfortably.

"Come on love," Hermione said as she reached out a hand for Edith and stood from her spot. "Let's get you changed."

Severus stood as well and offered Hermione an arm as she pulled on her heels. Hermione looked at him a moment in the moonlight and thought that she couldn't have a better friend then him. He helped her, supported her, didn't push his opinions on her...it was nice.

"What would I do without you?" Hermione smiled at him as she steadied herself in her shoes.

"You're going to be just fine," Severus said as he met her eyes. "It's going to be crap for a bit, but you and Edith will come out fine."

His words touched her like no one else's that night, and Hermione felt a stray tear escape her eye. She wiped it away quickly and kissed him softly on the cheek.

"Thanks," she whispered.

Hermione took Edith by the hand and walked back towards the house and away from, she was sure, the only person who really understood her.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: Daily updates might not happen for a bit as I'm getting to the end of what I've written and right now I'm too sick to think straight and write so editing is the best I can do. I'm glad so many people are enjoying Hermione's perspective on the events we already know have happened.**

**Let me know what you think!**

* * *

><p>"I don't know why you are insisting on working outside the home," Molly Weasley said to Hermione for the third time that morning.<p>

"I do have a job, Molly," Hermione said as she pulled on her shoes. "Edith can go to the child mind if..."

"No, no, she's no trouble..."

"Okay then, I'll be back by 5 and..."

"Ron would have wanted you to at least consider...to take the time to..."

Hermione sighed and looked up at Molly. "Ron knew my job was an important part of my life, Molly. Edith and I'll move back home this weekend so we're out of your way, and..."

"You're no trouble at all, Arthur and I...well, we were talking that you and Edith could move in permanently and..."

Hermione's eyes went wide at the prospect. Molly and Arthur Weasley were lovely people and had the kindest hearts but the idea of being around them twenty-four hours a day without reprieve...well, it was unthinkable. After three weeks living with her and Arthur, that answer was crystal clear.

"Oh Molly," Hermione began as she stood and took the woman's hands. "That is such a kind offer and you know how much Edith and I love it here but, we need to go back to our home. We both need...routine, familiarity, that sort of thing. You understand, don't you?"

As Molly's eyes filled with tears Hermione started to doubt whether they would get back to their home this weekend.

"I know what you're saying, I do," Molly said as she wiped at her eyes. "It's just it's been nice having you and Edith around, keeping me busy..."

"We'll pop by all the time, I promise," Hermione continued; she needed to move back home this weekend.

Molly nodded mutely and Hermione pulled her into a hug. For a week and a half she'd been proposing they move back home and Molly had cried each and every time. Today, however, Hermione was not going to let that deter her.

* * *

><p><strong>6 12 Years Ago**

Hermione Weasley was annoyed. Severus had called in sick for three days in a row, something quite unheard of, and had been unreachable. In short, she was worried sick about the man. When she walked into the office this morning and heard he was off sick, yet again, she'd made up her mind then to visit him and make sure he was still alive.

The door opened and an astonished and robed Severus Snape stood on the other side.

"Where the bloody hell have you been?" Hermione snapped at him as she marched past him into his flat.

"Come in," Severus said sarcastically as he shut the door behind her.

"You haven't answered any of my Patronus' and your floo is blocked," Hermione said as she took off her coat and threw it casually over his chair. He looked ill, truly he did, but not so ill he couldn't have communicated with her in some capacity.

"Possibly because I am ill and not in need of company?" Severus asked with some edge to his voice.

"Well, too bad," Hermione said as she stood with her hands on her hips. He looked like he could be slightly feverish because he was paler than usual and seemed to have a thin sheen of sweat on his brow.

"I'm sorry?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I've been worried about you and, failing to contact you the conventional way, I've resorted to guerrilla tactics," Hermione said as she walked toward him and placed a hand on his forehead.

Severus, as if her hand was on fire, pulled away from her and walked toward his sink to get a fresh glass of water. Hermione could see that he wasn't going to be a willing patient so she ignored him and walked toward his bedroom.

"I can assure you," he called over his shoulder. "I am an adult and perfectly capable of caring for myself."

She looked at his unmade bed and sighed. Bloody flannel sheets! He's probably sweating profusely in the heat. She cast and called a fresh set of sheets from his closet and started to magically make the bed and fluff the pillows. She cleared all the used tissues into the rubbish bin and opened his bedroom window a centimetre to let a little fresh air into the room.

"Hermione?" She heard his voice calling from the kitchen.

"In here!" She called from his bedroom.

Hermione watered the plant that was in his room and when she walked back into the bedroom he was standing at the door looking at her strangely.

"I brought over some mustard bath with eucalyptus in it," Hermione said as she placed a jar on his nightstand. "I don't know if you've been using something similar but I thought..."

"What are you doing?" Severus asked.

"Taking care of you," Hermione said as she turned and met his eyes. "Someone has to."

Honestly, Severus Snape was one of the most perceptive men she'd ever met. When working a case, he'd pick up on subtleties that other investigators would miss, but here she was doing something quite obvious and he was clueless.

"I assure you, madam, I am perfectly capable of..."

"Is that why you have flannel sheets on your bed that are probably causing you to overheat?" Hermione asked with a hand on her hip. For a moment she felt like she was channelling Molly Weasley. "Or why your tub is dry as a bone? I know you know that baths..."

"Why are you doing this?" He asked.

Hermione sighed and he watched as the fluffed pillows magically dropped onto his bed and the duvet lay perfectly across it. Severus Snape, it appeared, was no different from every other man, he needed everything spelled out for him.

"I want you to feel better," Hermione said softly.

"And why is that?" He asked.

Hermione sighed and walked toward him. Severus Snape was always suspicious of people's motives, even after all these years.

"I'm your friend Severus," Hermione said as she reached out and patted down the sticking out lapel on his bathrobe. "I want you to feel better and had you answered my calls I wouldn't be forced to come here and do this. Everyone needs someone when they feel like shite. You are no different."

"I'm fine," he said coldly. "You need to go."

It felt like Severus had just slapped her across the face and told her to get the hell out of his life.

"Oh...uh, okay," Hermione heard herself stammer as she felt her face redden. All she was trying to do was help him; she thought they were friends.

She walked quickly from his bedroom and toward her coat, Hermione wanted to get out of this horrible situation as fast as possible. She thought he would appreciate her help; she was completely wrong about that.

"I do appreciate..." Severus started to apologize as he followed her through his apartment.

Hermione couldn't hear anything beyond the ringing in her ears. She cared a great deal for this man and he, obviously, didn't feel the same about her. She felt like she'd been hit by a truck.

"Yes, good," Hermione said dismissively as she quickly shoved her arms into her coat.

"Hermione..." Severus said softly.

"No, I understand," she said softly. Hermione could feel the hot tears forming in her eyes and she needed to get out of there before she cried. "I overstepped and..."

"No, that's not it," he said softly as she grasped her shoulders from behind.

Hermione took a deep breath and waited for him to say something, anything that would say that he cared for her; that she wasn't just a workmate. That her coming here to take care of him was the right thing to do; that he needed her.

"I'm just in a horrible mood because of this flu and I shouldn't have taken it out on you," Severus said as he took his hands off her.

His words were a good sign. Hermione took a deep breath and turned to face him.

"I apologize for my rude behaviour. You have been quite good to me."

Hermione couldn't help the smile that burst across her face. She hadn't been wrong about them; about what they meant to each other.

"I...I ordered some chicken soup to be delivered in about an hours time," she said as she smiled at him. "And again at dinner."

"Thank you," he said softly,

"Answer my patronus'," Hermione chided as she walked toward his door.

"I will," Severus said as he opened his front door for her to exit.

"And have a bath with those crystals," Hermione said as she turned to look at him.

Severus nodded in agreement.

"And rest, that's the best cure," Hermione said as she stood in the hallway and looked at him hopefully. Something that went ass-backwards had turned itself around rather quickly. "I don't want you coming back to work until you are better."

"I promise," he sighed.

Hermione gave him one last smile and left down his hallway. He was going to be better before he knew it and he needed to learn there was nothing wrong with accepting some help from a friend who cared. Severus Snape had to accept that he wasn't alone in the world any longer.

* * *

><p>Hermione walked to her desk and dropped her head into her hands. She wished she could hide in her cubicle for the remainder of the day, an hour at the office had already proved to be too much. Worse yet, Severus was not at work today. He never takes sick days and yet, today he did.<p>

"Hermione, maybe we can go out to lunch together and you can tell me all about Ron," Stacey said as she leaned over her desk.

"Oh, uh, no, actually, I have plans," Hermione stammered as she rose from her chair and made a beeline for the washroom.

She checked all the stalls and, finding no one there, decided to send a Patronus to Severus.

"You're taking a sicky?" Hermione chimed. "The one day I come back to work and you take a sicky?"

Hermione heard two men talking outside in the hallway and started to talk a little faster.

"Are you actually sick or just sick of work?" Hermione's chuckled. "If it's the latter and you have some time, meet me at that place for lunch at 1pm. If not, no worries, I still need to eat."

Her otter swam around the room and exited out the ceiling. She smiled to herself briefly before two women came into the washroom.

"Hermione!" Liza said as she walked toward Hermione with outstretched arms. "Crying in the washroom already?!"

"No, I'm merely..." Hermione stammered.

"Don't worry, we're here for you..." Laura said as she pulled Hermione against her body.

"Oh Christ," Hermione muttered as she was forcefully consoled.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: I'm still a sick disaster but I was able to edit this one for posting. Again, it might be a bit before there's more as this has completely bowled me over. I've now been sick for 3 weeks and I feel like I'm getting worse, not better. **

**A couple of people have let me know that these chapters are causing them to re-read the Severus chapters and look for the differences-one difference in this one should be apparent in the first line. Oh Hermione! Italics are from a conversation Hermione had with Ron.**

**Let me know what you think!**

* * *

><p>Hermione had been sitting in the Thai place she knew Severus enjoyed for ten minutes, hoping he'd be joining her. They'd come here a lot before she had Edith and thought it would be nice for them to try it again. The kind waitress had left her some water and a menu that was about twenty pages long. Hermione already knew what she wanted without looking-green curry chicken.<p>

She saw Severus outside the window sauntering toward the door. He looked relaxed and happy.

"I didn't hear back," Hermione greeted. "And I wasn't sure..."

"Sorry about that," Severus said just as he was sitting down.

"So, you're not sick, I can see that plain as day," Hermione scoffed as she reached for her glass of water.

"And you are back at work," Severus said as he eyed her suspiciously.

Hermione felt herself squirm under his penetrating gaze.

"I figured I might as well get it over with before the weekend," she said more quietly than she intended.

"Get 'what' over with?" Severus asked as a glass off water was placed in front of him as well.

Hermione sighed. She didn't really want to spend their whole lunch talking about her crap morning.

"The pitiful looks, the consoling eyes, the 'poor Hermione' discussions..." Hermione said as she looked into his eyes.

"And that's what it was like?" Severus asked, concerned.

Hermione nodded her head in the affirmative.

"Sorry about that," he said.

She could tell it really bothered him that her first day back was so troublesome.

"No, I expected it but...well, I knew after an hour of that, I needed to get out of there for lunch today," Hermione said quietly. "He's not coming back and..."

Hermione was surprised at her reaction to those words. She found them catching in her throat and felt the tears fill her eyes. She wasn't sure why, at this moment, she was so bothered talking about Ron, but she was. She quickly swiped away a tear and took a deep breath.

"Hermione..." he said softly as he touched her hand.

The solid warmth of him was comforting and she resolved that she would stop this foolishness.

"No, I'm bloody fine," she said quickly as she turned back to face him. "I'm just...I just want to talk about anything but him right now, okay?'

"Okay," Severus nodded.

Hermione saw his hand pull back and felt the loss of its warmth viscerally. She swallowed hard, straightened her back and decided to focus on something that wouldn't upset her.

"Have you closed the Filker case?" She asked.

"The Filker case..." Severus sighed as he sat back in his seat and crossed his arms over his chest. "Now, that is a bit of a story..."

* * *

><p><strong>5 Years Ago<strong>

Hermione Weasley was eating lunch with Severus at that sandwich shop they liked, but her mind was a million miles away. All she could think about was the fight she and Ron had the night prior.

_"Why don't I have a say in this?" Ron asked as they sat on the couch after dinner._

_"You've made yourself perfectly clear, trust me," Hermione snapped at him as she pulled her legs up close to her body._

_"So, if I have, why are you not even considering..." Ron started._

_"Because, Ronald, we're not ready to be parents and I am not ready to take a break from my career," Hermione said._

_"What about starting our family? That's more important than a bloody job," Ron whined._

_"We have our entire lives to have a family and..."_

_"But I want to have kid while we're young, like Harry and Ginny and..."_

_"Just because Harry and Ginny decided to have children right away, doesn't mean we have to as well," Hermione explained._

_"But then they could be mates and..."_

_"Ron, you don't decide to have children for their mates," Hermione said as she picked up a book and started to read._

_"So, that's it is it? I have no say in any of this!" Ron snapped, his face getting red._

_"I'm not going to talk with you when you're like this!" Hermione snapped back._

_It was then that Ron reached for the book in her hands and chucked it across the room._

_"Ron!" Hermione yelled._

_"Do you even want children?!"_

_"Of course I do!" Hermione yelled back._

_"You don't bloody act like it!"_

_"How would you like me to act? Lie down and spread my legs and just pop out child after child with no regard for whether I want them or not?!"_

_"If I thought you'd be like this..." Ron started._

_"You'd what?! You'd bloody what?!" Hermione yelled as she pushed at his chest. "Not marry me?!"_

_"No, that's not..." Ron started._

_"Ron, if you wanted a bloody baby making machine you should have married someone like Pavarti, she's on her third already!"_

_"I don't want Pavarti, I want you!" Ron yelled at her._

_"No, you don't," Hermione said as she got up from the couch. "You want a Molly Weasley version of me. Well, you didn't bloody marry that!"_

_"I don't want..." Ron started._

_"Go fuck yourself!" Hermione said as she stomped from the room. _

"Can you pass me a new napkin?" Severus asked Hermione, pulling her from her thoughts.

"Fine," Hermione huffed as she reached next to her and grabbed a napkin from the bucket. "Here's your bloody napkin!"

"What's the matter with you today?" Severus asked obviously annoyed.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't take it out on you..." Hermione apologized before she took a bite of her sandwich. "It's just Ron."

He raised an eyebrow and said nothing. She wasn't sure if she should go into this with him, but decided to forge ahead.

"He's been bothering me about children again," Hermione said softly.

"Well, it's been a year since he last..." Severus started.

"No, it hasn't," Hermione interrupted. She hadn't talk about this with Severus in a year, no wonder he thought Ron had just brought it up after a long reprieve. "I mentioned it then, but it's not the first time he's said anything since then. In fact, he hasn't been saying much else lately."

"Oh," he said softly. Hermione wasn't sure if that meant she should continue or if he didn't wish to speak about the subject any further.

"It's not that I don't want children," Hermione said as she picked at her salad. "It just that his relentless..."

It was right then that Hermione decided she didn't want to spoil this lunch with Severus talking about her idiot husband and their marital strife.

"I'm sorry," Hermione said as she shook her head. "Right now, my husband is the last person I want to talk about."

Severus nodded in the affirmative and took a bite of his sandwich.

"Sooo, who was that witch that came by the office to surprise you?" Hermione asked, intrigued.

She watched Severus sit back in his seat and let out a loud breath. Hermione could tell he wasn't so keen on discussing this, but felt it might be a better subject then her volatile marriage.

"That was Tabitha," Severus said slowly.

"How long have you two been together?" Hermione asked, casually.

"Together? We're not..." He said as he shifted in his seat before her.

"A woman does not surprise a man at work that she's not...with," Hermione said as she watched him carefully.

"I didn't know there were rules for this sort of thing," Severus said, avoiding the subject.

"You're the one out there dating," Hermione laughed. "I'm an old married woman."

Severus laughed. "Yes, that's exactly how I'd characterize you."

Hermione laughed with him for a moment and then stopped.

"Hey! You're avoiding the subject!" Hermione said, knowing exactly what he was doing.

"Yes, I am," he said as he wiped his chin. "And I will continue to do so."

Severus got up and walked to the counter to pay for their sandwiches. Very rarely did he pay for her food. A couple of times on the road he'd picked up the cheque, but when they were in the city, they each got their own bill.

"So all I have to do to get you to pay for lunch, is bring up your love life?" Hermione asked smiling.

"You've found my weakness," he said as he handed Hermione her purse.

She took it from him and looked at him carefully.

"You're not going to tell me about her, are you?" She teased.

It was then that Hermione heard him mumble "Not in this lifetime," as he gestured for her to walk ahead of him.

* * *

><p>"Will you come by for dinner this weekend?" Hermione asked. "We're moving back in and..."<p>

"And I'm sure you and Edith need some time..."

"No, I'd like the company," Hermione said truthfully. She was looking forward to a potentially regular night with her friends. "His entire family only wants to talk about Ron and cry and...and I'd just like some normal company for once. Harry and Ginny'll be there too."

"I'm not..." Severus started to try and get out of the invitation. He had grown very good at this over the years, but she had learned how to pursue the invitation.

"Please," Hermione said softly. "I need some normality and..."

She knew if she softened her voice, he'd have to give in.

"What time?" Severus asked.

"Six?" Hermione asked, happy she won. "Harry and Gin are getting a sitter for theirs but Edith will be there."

"Should I bring wine?"

"No, just come," Hermione said softly then realized his might already have plans for the weekend.

"Fine," he said with a sigh.

"You can bring...who are you dating this month?" She asked, not really wanting the woman to come.

"No, I'm fine alone," Severus said quickly.

"You know that's not true," Hermione said softly, knowing that Severus floated from one woman to the next. She wasn't sure why, he was a wonderful man and should have someone special in his life.


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: Thank you to everyone for your lovely reviews. I am so enjoying this little experiment in writing and I appreciate your patience as I try this one out. I always like to try new ways of writing/new storylines/new concepts-I think it helps me grow as a writer. Many of you have pointed out that it's almost as if Hermione relies on Severus as a 2nd husband-good point. I always had trouble with her marrying Ron-he's fun but what else did they have in common? Was it an unfulfilling marriage? I don't doubt for a second that she loved him but was that enough?**

**Let me know what you think!**

* * *

><p>Hermione sat stroking her daughter's soft hair as she listened to Harry tell another story about an Auror he worked with who seemed rather inept.<p>

"And she said 'why's that?'" Harry laughed as he finished the story.

Everyone laughed but as Hermione looked down at her little girl she noticed a huge yawn and fluttering eyes; a sure sign of fatigue.

"Are you tuckered Edith?" Hermione asked as she watched Edith struggle to stay awake.

"No mummy," Edith said as another yawn escaped her mouth.

"Yes, you are definitely wide awake," Harry said as he tousled her head of brown hair. Harry had turned out to be an amazing father to his children. Their two boys James and Albus were both sweet and fun and Harry always took time to spend with them. He was always trying to make their childhood the exact opposite of his.

"I think someone needs to go to bed," Hermione said as she put down her glass of wine so she could pick up Edith. "Gin can you stir the stew?"

"On it," Ginny said as she jumped into action. Hermione loved that they had known each other so long there was no awkwardness when they were over.

Hermione rose with Edith in her arms and walked carefully to the stairs and soon disappeared up them. As she walked with her child snuggled in her arms Hermione thought about when she and Ron first bought this house. He wanted something closer to his family, she something closer to the city, and this house had been their compromise. Neither was enthusiastic about the house at first, as it met neither or their needs but soon, it grew on her. Ron was never completely sold on it.

She now loved the rickety stairs that first annoyed her, and the old fashioned sinks in the washrooms and kitchen, and the fields surrounding the house that whistled in the breeze. She loved that she could get to Molly and Arthur's easily by floo but that they couldn't just walk across the garden and into her home. She loved, she had to admit, the quiet that came with living outside of the city in a place where you truly could get away from it all.

Hermione placed her pj-clad daughter into her toddler bed and sighed; she was already asleep. She pulled up the covers and walked quietly from the room.

When she got downstairs she noticed Severus was alone in her living room and he was staring at a picture she'd just framed last week.

"I love that picture," Hermione said as she walked up behind him.

Severus turned and looked at her, surprise on his face. "Why?"

"That look on your face," Hermione said as she walked closer to the picture and touched the frame with her finger, reverently. "I don't see it that often; you look so...relaxed."

Hermione smiled and couldn't help but remind him of the other person in the photo that he obviously cared about.

"And Edith loves her Vwisss," Hermione chuckled.

"I quite like her as well," Severus said genuinely.

There was a reason she'd framed that picture while she was off. Hermione had spent a lot of time thinking about the people that meant something to her, the people she genuinely cared for and how important they were to her. She was just about to tell Severus how important he was to her and Edith, when Ginny yelled from the kitchen.

"It's ready!"

The moment was broken and Severus and Hermione looked toward the kitchen.

* * *

><p><strong>3 Months Ago<strong>

"Everyone doesn't have cake yet," Molly said as she butchered the beautiful cake Hermione had bought for Edith. Apparently, it didn't matter what it looked like when it was plated.

"I'll go hand some..." Hermione started as she grabbed a couple of plates.

"Just get them to float in and..."

"No, it'll make a mess if any fall," Hermione said as she grabbed a couple more plates onto her already overwhelmed arms. "It's just easier if I hand them out."

"Fine, it's your party," Molly chided as she cut into the cake forcefully and some custard filling splattered on the floor.

"Yes, and I was supposed to cut the fecking cake," Hermione muttered under her breath as she walked from the kitchen. So far, the party was going well by all accounts but hers.

"Here take some cake before my arm falls off," Hermione said to Severus as she handed him a plate.

He took the plate from her before it fell and Hermione busily rushed away to offer cake to more party-goers.

"This isn't Molly's cake!" Aunt Louisa said astounded as Hermione handed her a piece.

"No, I got it at a bakery on Listwell Street," Hermione smiled at the aunt. Louisa was the one she quite liked.

"Why would you that my dear? Everyone knows Molly makes the best cake!" Louisa chided as she looked at Hermione's specialty cake with derision.

"I thought I'd do something different for Edith's first," Hermione smiled at the woman that was no longer in her favour.

"Don't know why you'd..."

Hermione didn't hear the rest of Louisa's dismissal of her cake because she chose that moment to continue forward and hand out more cake.

"What did mum do to your gorgeous cake?" Ginny asked as Hermione handed her a plate.

"Cut it, I guess," Hermione said with a shrug. There was nothing she could do about the cake now.

"Butchered it more like," Harry laughed.

"Not funny Harry," Ginny and Hermione chimed as one.

"She's just bloody jealous, is all," Ginny said as she touched Hermione's arm. "Get Ronald to deal with her."

"No, I..."

"If you don't call him over, I'll go in and speak with mum myself," Ginny threatened.

It was then that Hermione spotted Ron shovelling the cake he so vehemently complained about into his mouth as Severus spoke with him.

"Ronald!" Hermione called to her husband as she placed a hand on her hip.

He put down his beer and came over to her straight away. Hermione couldn't expect much help from Ron in the preparations but she did know the tone of voice needed to get him to come to her immediately.

"Mum butchered Mione's cake!" Ginny hissed as her brother joined them.

"It's cake, looks the same in your stomach," Ron said, not understanding the point.

"Ron. I went to a lot of trouble to get the cake and..."

"Severus was just telling me he picked it out with you," Ron said with a nod. "It's not as bad as I thought it'd be."

Hermione wanted to yell at him in that moment, but that would not be a good thing at their daughter's first birthday. Instead she decided to deflect; she picked up her camera off the nearby shelf and turned to her husband.

"Get my parents and your parents over here for pictures with Edith before people start to go, or we forget," Hermione said before she walked toward where she last saw her daughter.

It was as she approached Severus that she realized what was happening with Edith. He had cake on his chin and his shirt and her daughter was clapping her hands as if she'd just created the best work of art imaginable.

"Vwisss!" Edith yelled as she clapped her cakey hands together.

"Oh, I have to capture this moment," Hermione chuckled as she held up a camera to Severus' horror and surprise.

"Hermione, I..." Severus started to protest.

"Smile for mummy Edith!" Hermione cooed, she wasn't letting this moment pass.

Edith turned in Severus' arms and planted a cakey, wet, kiss on his face. He smiled and Hermione snapped the picture. In that moment, all her anxiety about the party, Molly's butchering of her cake, the intrusion of way too many Weasley's, and her husband's ineptitude came to a screeching halt. Her daughter was happy and that was what mattered most.

"Perfect," Hermione smiled as she reached for her girl. "I need her for some pictures with grandparents, but it looks like she needs cleaned up first."

"Just a little," Severus chuckled as he handed Edith to her.

"You see what cake I chose?" Hermione asked him as she wiped Edith's face. It was the first chance she'd had to speak with Severus the entire party and felt remiss.

"Good choice," Severus nodded.

"Ron hates it," Hermione said as she looked are her daughter's now clean face. "But he thinks anything his mother doesn't make is crap."

Severus laughed with her and Hermione felt her tension ease away. It was all going to be fine.

* * *

><p>"I can do the rest," Hermione said as she pulled a towel from his hands. Severus had been in her kitchen doing dishes for a good ten minutes before she realized he hadn't returned.<p>

"Fine," Severus said as he reached for his jacket. It was a new one from what she could see; linen.

The dinner had been a great success. For a few hours, Hermione had not talked about Ron or thought about the hole in her heart that was there because of him. It was nice having friends around that she could just speak with; who wouldn't question her every move or try and force her to make decisions about the future.

"Good night then," Severus said as he pulled on his jacket.

"Thank you for normal, Severus," Hermione said as she reached out and took his hand. She knew he wasn't big on physical contact but also knew she could get away with certain gestures without him tensing up.

"You're welcome," he said nicely.

"Bloody Harry is trying to say he invented it again!" Ginny said as she walked into Hermione's kitchen.

For years Harry had been asserting the fact that he had invented a Quidditch move that had just been made illegal in international play.

"Not that I invented it as such, just that I..." Harry started to protest.

"You didn't bloody invent it!" Hermione agreed with a chuckle.

Hermione watched Severus chuckle before he leaned in and placed a soft kiss on her cheek. That had started not long after they became partners and, at first Hermione saw it as a gesture to tell others they were friends, now she saw it merely as the way her friend always said goodbye.

She watched him shake Harry's hand and kiss Ginny on the cheek as well before he walked into her living room to floo home.

"In the official hearing about the Whistle Move..." Harry asserted.

"Oh, here we go about the bloody hearing," Ginny sighed.

"The move was first documented as being used in the fourteenth semi-final game of..."

"Just because you were playing in that game, doesn't mean you are the one who invented it!" Hermione chuckled. "How many other players were on the pitch?"

"I am the one who first used it," Harry asserted. "I'm not saying I invented it..."

"Yes, that's what you are saying and Mione and I are tired of hearing about it," Ginny said as she picked up her light jacket. "Come on, now, Mavis will need to fly home."

"Fine," Harry acquiesced as he kissed Hermione's cheek. "Great dinner, Mione."

"Thanks you two," Hermione smiled at them.

"Great stew Mione," Ginny said as she pushed her arms through her coat. "That's not one of mum's recipes, is it?"

"No, Severus bought me a cookbook a while back and I decided to give some of the recipes a go," Hermione said as she looked about the kitchen and decided she'd clean the rest up tomorrow.

"Well, great choice," Ginny said as she hugged her friend and followed her husband to the floo.

"We'll see you at Molly's tomorrow?" Harry asked.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world," Hermione sighed as she watched her friends disappear.


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: Okay, this is the second one for today. I am feeling slightly better but this actually was edited because I couldn't sleep last night. I think this chapter is revealing for us as readers, but not necessarily for Hermione herself. **

**Let me know what you think!**

* * *

><p>Hermione rushed through the busy cheese shop and pulled a number from the ticket counter. She was going to take some nice cheeses to Molly's even though she knew only Harry and Ginny would appreciate them. She had dropped Edith off at her grandparents earlier in the day and used the free time to run a bunch of errands. The cheese shop was the last thing on her list.<p>

In the last few months, since Ron's death, Hermione had felt like she was becoming her own person. It was an odd thing to say as a 32 year old woman, but that's exactly as she felt. Not that she wanted her husband dead, far from it, but for the first time in her life Hermione felt free to be who she wanted to be and it was a nice feeling. No longer did their life at home revolve around the Chudley Canons training and match roster, no longer did she feel the need to even adhere to any schedule beyond work and her daughters, and no longer did she have to negotiate anything else in her life. Hermione felt as if she was finally becoming who she was meant to be.

She muscled her way through the crowd and was nearly whacked by a tall woman with a baguette when she saw Severus and a smile immediately formed on her face. Hermione walked toward her unsuspecting friend and thought that it would be nice for him to join her at the Weasley's that evening, if he wasn't busy.

"Severus!" Hermione cried as she pulled her friend into a hug. "What are you doing here?"

He looked at her with a cagey expression and then grabbed her arm to pull her to the side.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Molly wanted me to bring an appetizer to the Burrow and I thought of this place," Hermione said with a smile, noticing the odd grimace that had formed on his face.

"Yes, well, they do have quite the selection," Severus said as he looked at her carefully.

"Number 16!" The man behind the counter called.

Hermione watched Severus who looked toward the counter and frown. She had never seen him more unhappy to come upon her in their entire relationship. Hermione was just about to ask if something was wrong when a woman's voice rang next to her.

"Severus that's us!" The tall woman from earlier with the baguette said as she approached them. Her face seemed to contort when she saw Severus' proximity to Hermione. "Hermione Weasley?"

"Yes, hi," Hermione said uncomfortably as she looked between Severus and the woman. The woman had said Severus' name, so she obviously knew him. Hermione's brain took a moment to process the information.

"Number 16!" The man behind the counter called again.

"We need to order!" The woman said out of breath as she looked at Severus.

Hermione's eyes went wide; they were there together, ordering something, together.

"Just get whatever you like, Monica" Severus said as if he and the woman were quite familiar.

"Fine," Monica seemed to grumble before she left to get the cheese.

Hermione turned to Severus and swallowed hard.

"Who's she?" Hermione asked, nervously.

"That's Monica McCue," Severus said easily.

"A date?" Hermione asked as she cleared her throat. Somehow she had stumbled into Severus' romantic life and it had made her feel incredibly uncomfortable.

"Sort of," he mumbled as she watched Monica place their order at the counter.

"Fine cheese, baguettes and wine?" Hermione asked with a raised eyebrow as she eyed the bottle in his hand. She didn't know what else to say to him; it was the first time Hermione had found herself speechless with her friend.

He nodded his head in the affirmative.

Hermione swallowed audibly. Life was going on around her and she had to remember that. Just because she no longer had a partner, did not mean others lived their lives the same. She had known Severus to date countless women over the years, but never had it bothered her until just now.

"Quite romantic," Hermione mumbled.

Severus said nothing in return. He obviously wanted her to leave.

"Well, I shouldn't...I mean, threes a crowd and all..." Hermione said as a blush ran up her neck. She wasn't sure why she felt so upset all of a sudden but she knew she needed to get out of this situation.

"You don't have to go," Severus said quietly.

"No, I really should," Hermione said as she looked at Monica getting their order. She would normally wait and say goodbye to the woman, but Hermione felt as if she suddenly couldn't breathe.

"What about your cheese?" Severus called when Hermione started to walk away.

"I'll just...I'll just get something else," Hermione stammered as she made her way through the crowd. "Have a lovely evening with Monica, Severus."

Hermione dropped her number on the ground and pushed her way through the crowd and out the door into the fresh air. She felt like she was about to hyperventilate. Walking a few steps she sat down heavily on a concrete ledge and placed her hands firmly on her knees trying to catch her breath. Her carryall slid sideways on the ground and a box of crackers fell out the side.

Her heart was pounding in her chest and her hands were shaking. Had she not eaten enough today, was she dehydrated?

After a couple of minutes of deep breathing, Hermione finally raised her head and looked into the store. Severus and Monica were standing in the checkout and he was standing so close to her, his arm must have been around her waist.

Hermione gathered her carryall quickly and scurried away from the front entrance to the market and down a side alleyway. She leaned her head against the cold stone of the building and took a few deep breaths.

It was then that she heard Monica's voice speaking to Severus as they passed.

"Do you have food for breakfast?" Monica asked, teasingly.

"I'm sure I have something," Severus snickered.

Hermione watched them pass the alley she was standing down. Severus had the carryall with the items for a romantic evening, and his arm wrapped around Monica's waist as they walked in perfect synch down the street.

Hermione felt as if she may vomit.

* * *

><p><strong>8 12 Years Ago**

"If we are going to work well together," Severus began as he placed a beer in front of her. "You have to stop calling me Professor and then correcting yourself."

"I'm sorry, s...Severus," Hermione said, correcting the 'sir' that was about to come out of her mouth.

She knew he was right. It was embarrassing for both of them that she had not been able to see him beyond his early role of professor in her life.

"I'm proposing, as much as it is against my general nature, that we get to know each other a little better so we no longer see each other as professor and student, but rather colleagues," Severus started as he lifted his glass to his mouth.

"Okay, well, you know I've recently married..." Hermione started with the easy material.

"I think everyone in the wizarding world knows about that event, Hermione," Severus explained.

"Yes, the media was a little...insane," Hermione said annoyed.

She remembered back to the circus that was their wedding. They had married just two months after Harry and Ginny and the media circus, instead of calming after their wedding, had whipped itself into an almost frenzied state. Ron seemed to take it all so easily, but Hermione found herself a bundle of nerves whenever a camera was pulled out.

"Tell me something the I haven't read in the Prophet," Severus asked.

"I have a degree in..."

"I know your educational background," Severus interrupted.

Hermione was a little bothered by his dismissal of her first two subjects. He seemed as if he was still the demanding professor that wanted to control the conversation.

"I...uh, I like muggle comedies, like goofball films," Hermione explained, slightly embarrassed. Was he going to complain about this topic as well?

"Examples?" Severus asked.

"Spaceballs, National Lampoon's Vacation, Uncle Buck..." Hermione listed. "I know they have no critical value but they make me laugh until my cheeks hurt."

"Good to know," he said with a nod and a slight smirk. In that moment, when he didn't ask more about the films, Hermione knew he was a fan as well, but would never admit it.

"Ron wants kids right away but I think we're quite young and I want to wait a bit," Hermione said candidly. She initially wasn't going to bring this up but she wanted him to know she was serious about this job and not going to go off on maternity leave next week.

"A wise choice seeing as you are just starting your career," Severus noted.

"I like white wine, dark chocolate, and there's something about Stevie Wonder..."

"You sound like an advertisement for a dating service," Severus chuckled.

Hermione looked at him and smiled. That was the last thing she expected to come out of Severus Snape's mouth.

Hermione laughed with him. "I sort of do, don't I?"

"Just a little," he snickered.

Hermione thought he looked softer, kinder when he smiled. She also thought that his genial mood was a good opportunity to ask him about himself.

"What about you...what does Severus Snape enjoy?"

"I collect rare books," he started.

"That's it? I give you Spaceballs and you give me that?" Hermione scoffed.

He snickered at her comment and took a long drink of his beer.

"I enjoy cooking, I appreciate fine ingredients, and love to experiment in the kitchen," Severus explained.

Hermione smiled at his admission. "None of that surprises me, really. Potions and cooking have a lot in common."

She realized in that moment, that he hadn't actually revealed much about himself beyond what she already knew. She'd, not that she'd ever admit it to him, read all of the articles written about him since the war; he was a fascinating man.

"True," he agreed.

"Now, do you have a girlfriend or...?" Hermione knew this could be the end of their conversation but she couldn't help but ask.

Severus shook his head in the negative.

"Boyfriend?" Hermione asked, it had been something hinted at in a couple of the articles.

Severus scoffed. She could tell by his visceral reaction that those hints in those articles about him and Lucius Malfoy had obviously been not based on fact.

"So Witch Weekly's article about you being an eligible wizard is quite true?" Hermione teased.

"Nothing in that rag is ever true," Severus said with derision. "I am too old to have a girlfriend and no, there isn't a witch that's in my life in any...permanent sort of way."

"So loads of temporary ones?" Hermione asked with a raised eyebrow; now things were getting interesting.

"Something like that," Severus conceded.

Hermione took a drink of her beer and watched him carefully. Severus Snape was a private man, but something about their partnership had allowed him to open up to her in a way he probably didn't for others. She was not going to take this gift lightly.

* * *

><p>Hermione scraped the remains of Edith's eggs into the rubbish bin and thought about what Severus and Monica had possibly had for breakfast that day. She wondered what it must be like to be in these sorts of temporary relationships, where things were exciting and new.<p>

Nothing had been exciting or new with her and Ron for a long time. Sure, in the beginning, forbidden sex had been charged and scary. They had been teenagers sneaking around the snores of his parents into each others rooms, apparating to Grimmauld Place for a quick tryst, and having a quick go in the tent while Harry patrolled the perimeter of their camp.

The first time it felt like grown-up sex was after the battle. Ron had done something utterly romantic and taken her away for an entire weekend to Cornwall. She wasn't sure where he got the money, or what he said to his parents, but she didn't care. For the first time in her life she woke up in his arms, they made love slowly, and they weren't worried about anyone walking in or finding out. It was wonderful.

Then, as the years went on, sex became more comfortable. It was rarely an 'event' and more often something they did before going to sleep. On rare occasions, when he caught her unexpectedly and took her on the stairs, or the kitchen counter, or in the garden, it was passionate.

A few times in their marriage sex had been used as a weapon. She yielded it when she was mad at him, refusing to have sex until he gave into an argument or did what she wanted him to do. He yielded it when he was determined to get her pregnant, against her wishes, and a simple act of lovemaking turned into him cancelling her contraceptive spell just as he was coming inside her. She couldn't trust him for a long time after that and it was months before they made love again. She wasn't sure, but she thought he tried it at least one more time without her catching him.

And now, she was alone. Hermione questioned whether she would ever be in a place where she could do what Severus, she was sure, did last night.

Hermione closed her eyes and put the plate down on the counter. The upset she felt last night upon encountering Severus and Monica was beyond anything she could have imagined and it troubled her, deeply. She should be happy for her friend, that he was happy and dating and sexually fulfilled...

Just then there was a knock on her kitchen door. Hermione placed the plate in the sink and wiped her hands on her apron as she walked to the door.

She could see Severus' familiar form on the other side. She found herself swallowing hard and taking a deep breath before she opened the door.

"This is a surprise," Hermione said as she opened the door.

"I brought you these," he said as he handed her some specialty cheeses. "You made the trip and I thought it was a shame you missed out on a tasting."

"Oh, uh, thank you," Hermione said awkwardly as she took the cheese from him. "That was very nice of you and Monica to..."

"I went back today and purchased these," Severus explained awkwardly.

Just then, Edith toddled into the room.

"Vwisss!" Edith called out to him as she ran at his leg and made a motion to be lifted.

"Hello my lady," Severus said as he lifted Edith up, pecked her on the forehead and placed her down again.

"Severus, you didn't have to..." Hermione said as she walked to the refrigerator and placed the cheese inside. He and Monica had obviously parted ways early this morning as it was just eleven and he'd already been to the shop.

Edith plunked herself down on the floor and started to play with some blocks.

"No, I felt badly that you didn't get to pick up anything," Severus said as Hermione offered him a seat in the kitchen.

"Tea?" Hermione asked.

"Please," Severus said as he sat in a chair.

Hermione felt she should address the elephant in the room, even if his date with Monica was the last thing she wanted to talk about.

"Your...uh, date went well?" Hermione asked as she put on the kettle.

"Yes, fine," Severus said quickly. She wasn't sure if his short answer meant he was fishing for more comments from her or trying to dismiss the topic.

"She seemed...nice," Hermione said as she turned to face him; she could feel her heart start to hammer in her chest and she was determined to face whatever this was head on.

"I uh, got you a Dutch gouda with fennel, and a nettle cheese," Severus said distractedly.

"Oh, uh those sound nice," Hermione said, sure he had somehow missed her comment about Monica. "So, have you been with her for long?"

"No, it was our first...uh, date," Severus explained.

'And they slept together?!' Hermione's heart started to hammer even harder in her chest. She was sure he could see it jumping under her skin across the room. Was this normal, to get laid straight away?

"Oh, wow, that sounds like a nice...a nice first date," Hermione stammered, reaching for something that would take her mind away from the fact that Severus had just slept with this woman he hardly knew. "My first date with Ron was butter beers and crisps."

Hermione sat down at the table with him and fiddled with her hands. This was not what she had expected at all. She expected for him to say that they had been together a month, or a few weeks at least. They seemed too comfortable together and...

"It was a different time," Severus said kindly.

"It was," Hermione said softly, her head bowed in an attempt to cover the blush she was sure was forming on her cheeks. "I don't even...I mean if I...I wouldn't even..."

"Wouldn't even what?" Severus asked as he looked at her pointedly. She could feel his gaze even though she wasn't looking at him.

"I've been with Ron since I was a teenager," Hermione said. "Dating as an adult ...it's a different world."

"It can be," Severus agreed.

"Are all dates that...interesting?" Hermione asked as she finally raised her eyes to look at him.

"No, sometimes they are a drink and some crisps," Severus said with a smirk.

His smirk instantly relaxed her. He was a man, yes, but he was also her friend. Nothing had changed.

"Okay, good," Hermione smiled at him. "Not so intimidating."

"No, not so intimidating," Severus agreed.


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note: We're getting near the end of Part 2 and therefore the kiss. Hermione and Severus are getting closer and we now have become privy to her inner thoughts. **

**Let me know what you think!**

* * *

><p>Hermione Weasley was livid. An article came out in the early edition of the Prophet claiming that Ronald had cheated on her with a couple of different witches. The witches were interviewed in the article and the paper claimed it was an 'exclusive'. It was bullshit, was what it was. Ron would never cheat on her, ever. Things may not have been perfect between them but never were they so bad that Ron would have stepped out on their commitment. Never.<p>

Molly Weasley had already contacted her, twice, to tell her how unfounded the claims were. Ron's brother Bill and his wife Fleur had also sent a message through re-assuring her that the paper had printed a slanderous article.

She had been pacing in her living room for almost forty minutes, thinking of the lawsuit she could launch against this ridiculous newspaper when Severus Snape's name was announced and she permitted him entrance through her floo.

"Can you believe this shit?!" Hermione yelled as soon as he walked into her living room.

"Where's Edith?" Severus asked immediately, his eyes darting about the room.

"She stayed at Molly's last night, I told her to keep Edith for the day until I could..." Hermione said as she paced with a newspaper crunched in her hand. She wasn't sure why he was asking about Edith when her life was being pulled apart in the papers. The newspapers, she might add, that treated her husband like a bloody hero just a few months prior.

"Where's Harry?" Severus asked.

"He and Gin are on vacation in Greece with the boys," Hermione said as she threw the crunched up paper down on the ground. Again, with the questions about everyone else!

"You know, no one believes that ridiculous story, correct?" Severus said with conviction.

"Ron would never cheat on me!" Hermione said vehemently.

"I know," Severus said in agreement.

Hermione breathed a sigh of relief. At least she didn't have to convince him her husband was faithful.

"I can't believe that the newspaper that wrote an entire spread about my husband the hero, would now resort to...to...this!"

She needed someone, him, to share her anger in this moment.

"Hermione, you have a history with the media, you know what they are capa..." Severus started, his voice the calm within her storm.

"I didn't think they were capable of this!" Hermione screamed as tears sprang from her eyes. She was suddenly overcome with emotion that she couldn't control in any capacity. "Not...not this..."

Hermione felt her limbs give way, as if any bit of energy she had, was suddenly drained from her. She crumpled to the floor no longer able to hold herself upright. She was a ball of tears and snot and giant heaves. Hermione felt his strong hands gently grab her shoulders and pull her upright until her bum was on the sofa and she curled into herself once again. The sofa bent to her left and Hermione flung herself at Severus and burrowed into his chest sobbing as if there weren't enough tears in her body. She felt his warm arms go around her and it made her cry even harder.

"Shhh," Severus said quietly as she felt him pat her hair. "They're not worth it."

"He is though," Hermione whimpered. Ron was worth so much more than the papers gave him credit.

* * *

><p><strong>7 Years Ago<strong>

"I wouldn't say anything," Ron said as he reached for the orange juice.

"Why not?" Hermione asked as she crunched a piece of toast.

"Because he probably wants to ignore it," Ron said as he poured himself a glass.

"How can he ignore such an accusation?!" Hermione snapped.

"Because he...he just can," Ron said. "Think of all the shit that's been printed about everyone. Harry alone..."

"True, but..."

"But nothing, leave the man alone," Ron said as he put down his glass a little more forcefully than was necessary.

"What's the matter with you?" Hermione asked as her head snapped toward him.

"You've never been this upset about an article printed about me," Ron accused as his eyes slid toward her.

"Is that what this is about?" Hermione asked, annoyed.

"I've got to get to work," Ron said as he stood from the table and gathered his keys.

"Oh, quite mature Ronald," Hermione goaded. "He's my bloody friend, that's all."

"You two seem to be getting awfully close, that's all I have to say," Ron said as he grabbed his jacket.

"We have a lot in common," Hermione said as she stood and followed him through the house.

"And you and I don't," Ron said over his shoulder.

"And this has just occurred to you after this many years together?" Hermione asked, loudly.

Ron suddenly stopped in his tracks and turned to face her.

"No, I have known that for quite some time, I guess I just thought you wouldn't find someone who did," Ron said as he stood with his hands on his hips.

"And it bothers you that he and I are friends? That we have things in common?" Hermione asked, hands on her hips as well.

"Yes, no...I..."

"We are just friends," Hermione said assuredly. "He dates these gorgeous women all the time, and I have you. I'd never...Ron, you must know that I'd never..."

"Yeah, yeah, I know..." Ron said, suddenly bashful of his jealousy.

Hermione stepped toward her husband and grabbed his jacket by the lapels and pulled him slightly toward her.

"I love you Ronald Weasley, and only you," Hermione said with conviction.

He smiled at her and she smiled back.

Hermione leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips. He responded in kind and wrapped his arms around her.

"There's nothing to be jealous of, honestly," Hermione said as they parted.

He nodded in agreement and kissed her on the nose. "I know."

Hermione smiled and watched her husband leave before she cleared the dishes and grabbed her bag to leave for work. Determinedly she walked right to Severus' desk as soon as she arrived at work.

"Did you read this shit?" Hermione asked as she showed Severus the article in the Prophet.

"I wouldn't waste my time on it," Severus said dismissively as he continued to write his report.

"Did you see what they said about you?" Hermione asked, surprised he wasn't more upset.

Severus didn't reply which annoyed her further.

"They said," Hermione continued as she read from the paper. "That you chose to torture Eliza and Harold Jenkins. That you were not ordered to do so by Voldemort."

Severus said nothing in return.

"They said, in the article," Hermione went on as she read. "That you committed all kinds of acts because you wanted to."

Severus continued to write his report.

"Do you have nothing to say about this?!" Hermione snapped; how could this man be so calm at a time like this?

Severus sat back in his chair and seemed to study her for a moment.

"Well?" Hermione asked, impatiently.

"Do you believe any of it?" Severus asked her.

"No, of course not!" Hermione replied; surprised he would even think that.

"Then what is the issue?" Severus asked, calmly.

"The issue...the issue is that all of the wizarding world thinks that you..." Hermione began.

"Maybe what you need to ask yourself, Hermione, is do I care?" Severus explained.

"Anyone that is familiar with me, knows I wouldn't do that. All others can believe whatever they like."

"That's a very mature attitude to take," Hermione said as she leaned on the corner of his desk, maybe Ron was right, she should have left it alone.

"It's the only option I have," Severus explained. "Otherwise, I would spend the rest of my days proving every false accusation incorrect."

Hermione sighed, she was more upset than anyone else, it seemed.

* * *

><p>Hermione liked the feel of Severus' arms around her. He had held her a handful of times over their friendship and she was always had the impression from their closeness that he was all man. Being held by Severus always felt different than being held by Ron and she wasn't sure why. Maybe it was just because it was different?<p>

"Better?" Severus asked as she took a heaving breath and reached for the cup of tea he'd made her.

Hermione nodded and took a sip. She'd been crying in his arms for over an hour and felt a little embarrassed by her display.

When she sat back against the sofa she sighed heavily.

"I'm so sorry for this," she said softly as she looked at him. "I know it's..."

"It's fine," Severus said softly.

"I think that's the first time I've really cried for him," Hermione said softly as she wiped at her eyes.

Severus said nothing in return and merely reached for his own cup of tea. She wondered if her crying had embarrassed him and felt a blush start to rise on her cheeks.

"They insulted his memory, Severus," Hermione said softly. "I know he wasn't perfect, but he wasn't an adulterer."

"No, he wasn't," Severus agreed.

Hermione looked at him carefully and took a deep breath before she started to speak.

"I'm a right mess, aren't I?" Hermione asked as she sniffled.

"You're a woman who has lost her husband and has the unique pleasure of having to deal with a heartless media as well," Severus said simply.

Hermione gave him a sloppy smile; he understood her.

"Thank you for...for everything," she said genuinely.

"No thanks required," he said truthfully.

"No, this is above and beyond," she said as she placed a hand on his knee and patted it. He was such a great friend. "And I thank you for listening."

Severus nodded his head and pulled himself away from Hermione, gathered their mugs, and walked toward her kitchen.

"So, what do I do?" Hermione asked over her shoulder.

"Ignore it," Severus called from her kitchen. "If you engage them, it'll just make it last longer."

Hermione sighed, she knew he was right but it didn't mean she had to like it.

"Why do you have to be so bloody smart?" Hermione asked as she heard him rinse out the glasses in her sink.

"I have no other options," Severus yelled back.

Hermione chuckled at his joke. It was the first time she'd laughed all day.

A few moments later he rejoined her in the living room. She was smiling and he seemed surprised.

"You seem in a better mood," he noted as he stopped in his tracks and looked at her.

"You made me realize what really matters," Hermione said as she smiled up at him.

"And what's that?"

"The people I care about," Hermione said genuinely. "All the others, can go fuck themselves."

"That's my girl," Severus said with a smile.


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note: Here we are at the end of Part 2 and I've been debating what to do for Part 3 for a while. I wanted to continue with this format but am finding the writing a little tedious-revealing in a way other approaches aren't, but tedious nonetheless. So, for the remainder of the story I'm going to an all-knowing narrator. It's the way I usually write, and it'll allow me to write more and capture the inner thoughts of both characters. I'm sorry if this disappoints some of you but it's too time consuming to write each chapter twice from two different perspectives.**

**Let me know what you think!**

* * *

><p>Hermione stood at the entrance to her living room and watched as Severus sat talking to her daughter who was wide-eyed with Christmas delight.<p>

"Is Father Christmas coming to bring you presents in a few days?" Severus asked Edith as she looked at the neatly wrapped gift sitting on his lap.

She nodded her head and touched the gift. Hermione knew she loved Severus and was not only excited about the gift, but that it was from him.

She remembered him visiting her in the hospital after she had Edith. It was after visiting hours, after Harry and Ginny and all her other friends had left. The hospital had grown eerily quiet and Hermione had just finished feeding Edith. She remembered that she was just sitting up in bed admiring her beautiful daughter when he knocked on her door.

He looked reticent at first, as if he was worried he was intruding, but she welcomed him inside, happy to show off her lovely girl. He resisted holding Edith at first, making excuses that he would hurt her, or upset her, but Hermione ignored him and placed Edith softly in his arms. She knew Severus Snape, and above all else, she knew he would not harm her daughter. He held her carefully and spoke to her softly and when Edith yawned his face looked awe struck.

"Fow Edith?" Edith asked with wide eyes.

"Yes, I thought I should give you something to play with until Father Christmas arrived," Severus said as he handed her the gift.

"The box and paper might be the bigger draw," Hermione chuckled as he handed him a glass of egg nog and sat down on the chair opposite.

"Well then, she should enjoy that too," Severus said as he watched Edith pull at the wrapping.

"Mummy, it's stuck," Edith said as she looked at Hermione. "Vwisss' pwesent won't open."

"Sorry about that," Severus apologized.

Hermione ignored his apology and sat down on the floor with her daughter to help her with the tape.

"The woman at the store wrapped it," he revealed.

Hermione smiled up at him and, finally freeing the tape, handed it back to her daughter. It was too nicely wrapped to be accomplished by him. A couple of times over the years she had noted that wrapping was not one of Severus' skills.

Edith lifted off the lid and pulled at the tissue inside; glee filling every inch of her face.

"Elmo!" Edith screamed as she pulled the stuffed animal from the box and hugged it as she jumped. "Elmo! Elmo Mummy!"

"I think she likes it," Hermione chuckled as she watched her daughter clutch the red stuffy to her body. Elmo was all over the media lately and Edith enjoyed him most out of all the characters on Sesame Street.

"Make sure you thank Severus, love," Hermione said as she patted her daughter on the bum.

"Thank you Vwisss!" Edith yelled as she launched herself at Severus and kissed his face, spilling the egg nog he was holding down his leg. "Thank you! I love Elmo!"

Hermione jumped up from her spot when she saw the egg nog go everywhere. Neither Severus nor Edith seemed to care.

"You are welcome, my lady," Severus said as he kissed the top of her head and Edith untangled herself from him.

"Sorry about that," Hermione said as she cast at his pants and cleaned up the egg nog that was there and on her carpet.

"It's fine," Severus said as he looked happily at the beaming face of the little girl before him. There was something about Edith that brought out the softest part of Severus.

"Elmo needs a dwess!" Edith said before she ran from the room.

"Everything needs a dress lately," Hermione laughed as she watched her daughter run toward her play room. She was worried Edith had actually run out of dresses and might have a bit of a fit that there wasn't one for Elmo.

"Of course," Severus said as he sat back into the sofa and crossed one leg over the other as if talking about Elmo and dresses was a regular part of his life.

"That was very Slytherin of you giving her a present before anyone else," Hermione said with a smirk as she accio'd the egg nog to the living room so she could re-fill his glass.

"It was, wasn't it?" Severus said as he looked at her intently.

"Well, it was a lovely gift, Vwiss," Hermione said with a smile as she watched his glass re-fill.

"What did the speech therapist say?" Severus asked as he reached for his fresh egg nog.

"Apparently loads of kids don't have their 'r' until they are in grammar school," Hermione explained. "The important thing is to not point it out as cute, and don't repeat the 'w' in front of her."

"Makes sense," Severus said as he leaned back in his seat.

"Try telling that to Molly," Hermione huffed as she prepared her Molly Weasley voice "Do you want some waspberries, Edith? How about a bowl of waisins?"

"Oh gods," Severus groaned.

"At this rate, even if she did find her 'r', we'd never know it," Hermione chuckled.

They watched as Edith came in the room with Elmo and two other dolls. She dropped them on the ground and quickly left again.

Severus raised his eyebrows and looked at Hermione. "Quite serious about this, isn't she?"

"You should have seen the elaborate tea party we had the other day," Hermione said with a sigh as she remembered the incident. "Complete with a nice tantrum when I accidentally knocked a teddy bear over."

Severus winced; he had seen a couple of Edith's tantrums and knew how crazy they could be.

Edith came back into the room and threw a few pieces of doll clothing on the floor.

"Elmo is a pwincess," Edith said to no one in particular.

* * *

><p><strong>2 Years Ago<strong>

It was two days before Christmas and Hermione and Severus were having their last lunch together before they took a few days off for the holiday.

"Oh, Severus, this is too much," Hermione said as she looked at the certificate in front of her. It was for a day at the spa. It must have cost him a hundred pounds or more.

"I thought you could use it before the baby arrives, Merlin knows when you'll have time to do this afterwards," Severus joked. She noticed a slight blush on his cheeks and wasn't sure if he was embarrassed that he'd spent so much money or that he'd got her something personal.

"That is so thoughtful," Hermione said as she leaned across the table and hugged him. It was more awkward then the last time she hugged him because her belly had grown significantly since then.

Severus just nodded and said nothing.

"Open mine!" Hermione said excitedly; she had worked hard on his gift this year and, although it didn't cost as much as hers, was something she knew he'd like.

"You know I prefer..." Severus began.

"Just bloody open it," Hermione chided. She wanted to see his face when he figured out what she had done. He can open next year's gift at his bloody flat, this year he was doing it in front of her.

"Fine," Severus said as he carefully undid the wrapping and looked inside the package.

He pulled out two tickets to the Food and Wine Show in London. He looked quite at odds with what he wanted to say. She knew he wanted to go but also knew he was thinking of a nice way to tell her he couldn't use the tickets. There was a slight look a disappointment just before he spoke.

"Thank you," he said as he smiled at her. "I've always wanted to go."

That was it? Hermione thought he would have said something about the conference and then her real gift could be revealed. She forged ahead.

"But you've never been able to because of that bloody conference Daniels roped you into years ago..." Hermione explained.

"Which is no different this year, unfortunately," Severus said as he placed the tickets back in the box, disappointed.

"But it is," Hermione smiled at him, teasing out the big reveal. "I'm going in your place."

"What?" Severus asked, surprised.

"Daniels approved it," Hermione said as she bounced in her seat with glee. "I'll go to the boring conference and represent us and you enjoy the Food and Wine Show that weekend!"

"But you've already attended the German one on behalf of the office..." Severus started, still confused.

"And I'll attend this one as well," Hermione said as she reached for her cup of tea. She didn't want him to make a big deal about this." What's another boring conference?"

Severus Snape looked across the table at her astounded. He seemed to be struggling with what to say to her.

"I don't know what to say," Severus said as he continued to look at her, dumbfounded.

"Say, 'Hermione, I will buy you the most delicious chocolate I can find at this Food and Wine Show'" She laughed, happy she had got him something he loved.

"Deal," he chuckled as he patted her hand. In that moment, Hermione Weasley would have attended three boring conferences to see the look or happiness on her friend's face.

* * *

><p>"Can't you make it for Christmas?" Hermione asked as she looked at Severus. They had been watching Edith play and talking about some cases at work for over an hour.<p>

"No, I promised Draco," Severus said, truthfully. "You'll...you'll be busy enough without me around as well."

"How is he?" Hermione asked. Draco Malfoy had had some issues with illegal potions years ago. The war had been difficult on his family and after the death of his father and his mother falling ill he had turned to these drugs to numb his pain. Severus had tried to help him but had been refused. Then Draco disappeared just over four years ago, Severus had taken a leave of absence from work to find him. What he found was not the Draco he knew and he had felt a certain responsibility for him since then.

"Good," Severus said as he re-crossed his legs. "No relapses in over a year."

"Good," Hermione sighed. "Can you give him my best? I feel badly not asking about him sooner..."

"You had other concerns," he said nicely. It was true. With Ron's death her focus had been entirely on her own family.

Hermione nodded and sighed, she hadn't seen Draco in about a year when she met him and Severus for a drink when Edith was about six months old.

Hermione crawled across the floor a couple of feet and took a small parcel out from under her tree. She got up and walked over to Severus and handed it to him; she hoped he'd like it.

"Merry Christmas, Severus," Hermione smiled down at him.

"Thank you," he said softly as he reached inside his pocket and pulled something out and enlarged it.

"For you," he said as he handed the flat square box to her. It was the largest present he'd ever bought for her. "Open it."

Hermione sat back down on the floor and sat the box before her. She opened the wrapping, which was obviously not done at a store, and pulled the lid off the top of the box.

"Oh my god, Severus!" Hermione gasped as she looked down at the framed picture of Ron and Edith. "Where'd you...I tried myself to get it and...oh gods."

Hermione picked up the picture and looked at the image carefully. It was a beautiful picture of her lovely child and her dead husband. They both looked incredibly happy. It was an image she had tried to get herself and been unsuccessful in its acquisition. Hermione felt a few tears drop from her face onto her lap. She knew that she was making a right mess of herself.

"I love it," she said as she placed the frame carefully on the ground and launched herself at him, much in the same manner as her daughter. Hermione felt her body press against Severus' and his scratchy cheek against her own. He was warm and inviting and the most wonderful person in the world.

"Where'd you get it?" Hermione asked, her face centimetres from his. She looked at his eyes, pupils dilated.

"I asked Witch Weekly and they gave me a copy," Severus said. She watched his long dark eyelashes as they opened and closed.

"I asked when it came out, then after he died and...and unless I granted them an interview..." just then, realization hit her. "You didn't!"

Severus swallowed hard and said nothing. She watched his Adam's apple bob uncomfortably; he was trying not to tell her something.

"Oh gods Severus," Hermione said as she looked at him astounded. "You did!"

"I may have agreed to..." Severus said slowly as she watched him pull away from her slightly.

"You're wonderful, do you know that?" Hermione asked as she laughed, still not moving away from him; she knew she'd been lying across her friend way too long but at that moment she didn't care.

"I wanted you and Edith to have that," Severus said simply as he looked into her eyes.

"And I love you for that!" She said as she kissed him soundly on the lips.

His lips were softer than she expected and he did nothing in return.

"Thank you," she said as she pulled back and stood before him; suddenly Hermione realized she may have made a huge mistake. "It's the best...I can't imagine a better gift."

Hermione picked up the frame and walked over to a wall at the side of the fireplace, she needed to think before she faced him again. She had just told Severus Snape that she loved him, it was true, she'd loved him as one of her best friends for years. But it felt as if she'd said it in a different way this time; he knew it, and so did she.

Hermione held up the moving picture of Ron pushing Edith on a baby swing in the park. Edith was obviously giggling and slobbering everywhere and Ron looked the happiest Hermione had ever seen him. A photographer at Witch Weekly had candidly taken the photo and printed it as part of a larger article about the 'next generation'. Hermione had called the magazine on several occasions and the bastards had been right assholes.

Hermione cast and the picture hovered on the wall. Hermione felt her heart hammering in her chest. Would he question her about what she just said? Dismiss it as the ravings of a lunatic? Hermione took a few steps back and, not looking at Severus, asked "what do you think?"

"Nice," he said, his voice cracking. "Good...good spot."

Hermione nodded in the affirmative and still didn't turn to face him. Maybe she could make it go away by acting normal. She took a deep breath, wrapped her arms around herself protectively and turned to face him.

"Open mine," she said as she swiped at an eye and walked over to sit on the chair across the room.

"I can...I can open it on Christmas," Severus said as he started to stand. "I'm sure Edith needs to get to sleep..."

"No bed mummy!" Edith cried as she looked between Severus and Hermione with a huge pout on her face.

"Oh, okay..." Hermione said as she stood as well and watched him put on his coat. Normal was obviously not an option. Hermione felt she needed to say something to save the situation, to preserve their friendship, to somehow smooth over the tension in the air since her admission and kiss.

"Happy Christmas, my lady," Severus said as she squatted in front of Edith and smiled at her.

"Happy Chwistmas Vwiss," Edith said happily as she concentrated on doing up the back of a dress on Elmo.

Severus patted her head and slowly stood.

"Have a nice holiday and don't let Molly break you down," Severus said as he stood before Hermione and looked at her carefully. He seemed to shift from foot to foot but showed no other signs of distress.

"Happy Christmas, Severus," Hermione said as she tentatively stepped forward and hugged him. Maybe everything would be fine?

Severus wrapped his arms around her loosely; it wasn't the same as any other hug she'd received from him. Everything had suddenly shifted in her world and Hermione didn't think she liked it very much.

"I'll see you in a few days," Hermione smiled up at him; hoping to salvage the moment.

"Before the New Year," Severus confirmed as he placed her present in his pocket and walked through her living room and toward her front door.

Hermione couldn't think of anything to do but watch him as he left. Part of her wanted to yell for him to stay and to run into his arms. Another part of her, the very scared part, wanted him to leave as quickly as possible.

* * *

><p><strong>END OF PART 2<strong>


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note: Okay, we start part 3 with an all-knowing narrator. They aren't together over the holidays so the first few chapters are going to be a bit back and forth between locations so we can keep up to date on their holidays. In this chapter we also learn some more about Draco and how his life has been.**

**Let me know what you think!**

* * *

><p><strong>PART 3<strong>

* * *

><p>"You're here early," Draco Malfoy said to his friend as he opened the door to his flat.<p>

"I decided I needed a few more days," Severus said as he walked into his friend's large modern flat in Stockholm. "Is that alright?"

"Of course," said Draco with a smile as he took Severus' bag.

"I know I should have alerted you..." Severus began to apologize.

"No, I'm always happy to have you," Draco said as he placed the bag down on the floor and leaned against his wall. "Just wondering why you've decided to take more time off for the first time in years."

"Just felt like it," Severus said dismissively as he took off his coat and hung it on a coat hook.

"Drink?" Draco asked as they walked into his large white living area.

"Cheers," Severus said with a nod as he walked toward the fire place and warmed up his hands.

"I'm actually surprised you agreed to come this year," Draco yelled from the kitchen. "I thought with Hermione...well, I thought you'd want to help her get through the holiday."

"No, she has her family and the Potters," Severus said as he walked toward the window and looked out on Draco's fabulous view of the city he had grown to love.

"Yes, but I thought..." Draco started as he handed Severus a drink.

"She's good," Severus interrupted as he took the drink.

"If you say," Draco said as he eyed his friend carefully.

"I do," Severus said, clearly saying the topic was no longer open.

Draco walked away from the man and sat in one of the stylish chairs strewn about the room in a way that would make any designer proud.

"I have a dinner with a few friends scheduled tonight," Draco said as he watched Severus frowning in front of the window.

"Don't cancel your plans on my behalf, I'll be fine on my own," Severus said without turning to him.

"I was actually hoping you'd join us," Draco said honestly.

Severus turned and looked at his friend, surprised.

"Tilde will be there and I'd like for you to finally meet her," Draco said, expectantly.

"The mysterious woman you've been with for..."

"Seven months," Draco said with a smirk. "She was on a business trip last time you came by and..."

"And the time prior you were afraid I'd scare her off," Severus smirked at his friend.

"Possibly," Draco chucked.

"And now you are sure I won't?" Severus asked.

"We've been talking about marriage," Draco said as he watched his friend carefully.

"She knows about...?"

"She knows it all," Draco said with a nod.

"You know you are supposed to be potion-free for two years before you make any big decisions," Severus reminded him.

"I'm going to my meetings and Marta says she's happy with my progress," Draco reported.

"Your last relapse was sixteen months ago," Severus reminded him.

"None since," Draco reminded him.

"True," Severus agreed. "I am proud of you, but don't you think...it's still early days."

"Severus," Draco sighed as he looked at his hands. "I said we were talking about marriage, not that we were booking the reception next week."

"I just want you to be careful," Severus said as he walked toward a chair and sat down near his friend. "You've come so far and don't need new pressures..."

"I know," Draco said. "Will you at least meet her tonight?"

"Of course," Severus smiled. "Knowing you, I'll be seeing her over coffee in the morning and it would be easier to at least have had a conversation before that occurred."

Draco laughed at his comment.

"So, we're not going to talk about why you came early?"

"No," Severus said definitively.

"Fine," Draco said as he rose from his seat. "I'll get your bag to your usual room."

Severus sat back in his chair and watched his friend take his bag up the stairs to the guest room. He sighed and looked outside at the grey sky that was starting to darken; he needed to get away from her before he said something he would regret and that would screw up their relationship forever.

* * *

><p><strong>4 12 Years Ago**

"I need to speak to the mediwitch in charge," Severus said as he stood at the reception desk to the magical medical facility in Amsterdam.

"She's in a meeting," the woman sitting there said without even looking at him.

"There's a patient here that I think is my friend," Severus explained.

"Name?"

"Draco Malfoy," Severus said as he looked at the woman scribbling on a piece of parchment.

"No one by that name," the woman said.

"Draco Black?" Severus asked, knowing Draco might use his mother's maiden name.

The woman raised her eyes and finally looked at Severus.

"I know who you are," the woman said as she narrowed her eyes.

"Is Draco Black here?" Severus asked, not acknowledging the hate in her eyes.

"He's in the illegal potions unit," she said dismissively. "No different from many others of his kind. Trash."

Severus squared his jaw and decided that arguing with this imbecile was pointless.

"Where is that?" Severus asked.

She ignored his question and went back to her work.

Severus felt his hand twitch for his wand; he wanted to teach her a lesson about people like him.

"It's this way," a woman said beside him.

Severus looked up and saw a young woman dressed in a medical cloak pointing down a hallway.

"Thank you," Severus said kindly as he followed her direction.

He walked until he met another idiot behind a desk who seemed to think all the drug addicts in the unit and their family weren't worth his time. Finally he was permitted entrance to Draco's room; one which he seemed to share with five others.

"Draco?" Severus asked as he approached the skeletal young man lying in a bed.

His eyes were glazed and he didn't respond to Severus' voice.

"Draco?" Severus asked again.

No response.

Severus looked him up and down. There were bruises on his arms, his eyes looked caved in, and his skin looked red and itchy.

Severus pulled open an eyelid a little more and examined his pupil. He pulled Draco's hands from underneath the blanket and examined his nails. Severus forced open Draco's mouth and examined his tongue. Draco showed all the signs of a man who had been doing some serious and illegal potions for the last two months.

Severus turned and looked about the room. All the other young men in all the other beds looked just like him; barely alive.

"Healer!" Severus called out to a man who was passing by the doorway.

After a moment the Healer walked into the room, surprised someone was in there visiting.

"Can I help you?" the Healer asked.

"Draco Black," Severus gestured toward Draco. "What is being done for him?"

The Healer sighed and reached for a file that had been attached to the foot of Draco's bed.

"Draco Black?" The Healer asked.

Severus nodded.

"And you are?" The Healer asked.

"His uncle, Severus Snape," Severus lied. He was Draco's godfather but knew anything less than a familial relationship wouldn't permit him information.

"He was found two days ago on the streets and brought here," the Healer explained. "We've been re-hydrating him and trying to balance the potions in his system as he goes through withdrawal. He's spent most of his time here sedated as we feel it's best for the patient and our staff..."

"What is being done for him besides basic life support?" Severus asked.

"He may be your nephew, but you have to acknowledge the fact that he's obviously an addict and, once healed, will probably return to his habit and..."

"It is a recent development," Severus explained. "He's never done this before."

"Well, then he might have a shot," the Healer sighed. "Right now, it's a waiting game. Another week or two for detox and then the real work begins."

"Can you...do you have information about facilities, about programs for him?"

The Healer looked at Severus and frowned.

"I feel like I need to tell you not to get your hopes up," he said honestly. "Addicts return to the potions more then they don't, and as his family..."

"He won't," Severus said assuredly.

"Don't bet on it," the Healer sighed as she put the file back. "But I will get you that information."

"Thank you," Severus nodded. He knew this man had probably seen more disasters than successes in this ward, but what this man didn't know was that Severus Snape refused to accept anything less than a full recovery.

* * *

><p>"So this is the Severus Snape I have read and heard so much about," Tilde said with a smile as she kissed Severus on the cheek.<p>

She was slightly older than Draco, possibly 40, and was not what Severus expected. He expected a woman akin to a supermodel as was Draco's preference in the past. Instead, he saw a short, curvy, nice looking woman with cropped black hair. She was not gorgeous, but she wasn't ugly either; normal, or average would be how Severus would characterize her. She had a lovely smile and seemed to giggle a little as she spoke. Severus tried to wipe the stunned expression off his face.

"I am so happy to finally meet you as well, Tilde," Severus said with a smile.

"I just read that article that came out in Witch Weekly," Tilde said with a smirk. "I'm surprised you granted them an interview. Draco always talks about how private you are."

"I usually am," Severus agreed. He looked at Draco standing next to Tilde with his arm about her waist. He looked incredibly happy.

"So why'd you do it?" Draco asked, interested.

"They had something I needed, the interview was the payment they required," Severus said.

"How myster..." Tilde started.

"Your table is ready Mr Malfoy," the hostess smiled at him.

"Thank you," Draco said back, barely looking away from Tilde. "Shall we?"

Tilde and Draco led Severus and two other friends through the restaurant and to a lovely table by the window. Snow was softly falling outside and the fireplace next to their table was warm and inviting.

"So, I need to know more about this interview," Tilde said as they sat down. "What did they have that you wanted?"

"They had a picture that meant a lot to a friend of mine," Severus said as he adjusted his chair. "I gave them the interview so I could get the picture for her."

"Something scandalous that you wanted to keep quiet?" Tilde asked with wide eyes.

"No," Severus chuckled. "Nothing that interesting. It was an older picture that I wanted to frame for her but needed Witch Weekly to provide the copy."

"And you answered those questions, for that? You must really care about her," Tilde said with a lopsided smile.

"Yes, you must," Draco teased as he looked at his uncle.

Severus cleared his throat and reached for his water.

"To put that personal information out there about yourself...it must be for someone quite special..." Draco continued with a smirk.

"How about you Tilde, you do Public Relations work for some international businesses?" Severus changed the subject.

"I do," Tilde smiled genuinely at him. "It means quite a bit of travel, but right now I find it quite interesting, very jet set. Isak is my business partner."

Severus smiled at the other two blokes at the table. He knew they were a couple, but he wasn't sure which was Isak.

Just then the waiter brought menus to the table and everyone became intent on their food.

Draco leaned close to Severus and said quietly. "We're going to talk about Hermione at some point, so don't think you can avoid the subject forever."

Severus looked at his friend and then looked back toward his menu. Apparently, Stockholm wasn't far enough away.


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note: In this chapter we get to see what that article in Witch Weekly was all about. All the bits in italics are direct quotes from the article itself. Hermione is also dealing with her issues...**

**Let me know what you think!**

* * *

><p>"Mione? Mione?" Harry said as he waved a hand before her face.<p>

"Huh, oh, sorry," Hermione apologized as she snapped out of her stupor.

"You were a million miles away," Harry said as he smiled at his friend.

"Sorry," Hermione said embarrassed.

"Where were you?" Harry asked as he looked at her carefully.

"I..." Hermione said as she shook her head.

"You have been doing that a lot these last couple of days," Harry said as he reached across the table and covered her hand with his.

Hermione nodded and stood from her seat at the Weasley's kitchen table. She and Edith, along with all the other Weasley's had moved back into the Burrow for the holiday. They'd been there two days and Edith had been having a blast with her older cousins. They were taking good care of her, and Hermione had had a lot of time to think. Too much time to think, it seemed.

She cleared her mug and Harry's and brought them to the sink.

"You're missing Ron?" Harry asked, going for the obvious.

"I am," Hermione said, even though it was only part of the answer.

"I am too," Harry admitted.

"He loved Christmas, any holiday, really," Hermione said as she rinsed the glasses.

"I caught Molly crying when she found his stocking," Harry admitted.

Hermione nodded her head sadly.

"Part of me thinks all of us together this year, might not be a good thing," Hermione admitted.

"Are you going to tell Molly?" Harry chuckled.

"Merlin, no," Hermione laughed.

"Good, I don't think I could handle the wailing," Harry said as he stood and walked toward his friend.

"Who could?" Hermione chuckled as she placed the mugs next to the sink.

"Are you alright, though?" Harry asked as he knocked her with his hip.

"I am," Hermione said softly. "Or, I will be. We both will be."

"Ah, to be young and unknowing," Harry said softly as Hermione turned to face him.

"Edith misses Ron, in a way, but not...not in a meaningful way, does that make sense?" Hermione asked Harry.

"She has you, and all of us, to keep things going," Harry explained. "She's a child and as long as her basic needs are met..."

"True," Hermione sighed.

"What about you Mione?" Harry asked. "Have you thought about what you want?"

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"You have a long life ahead of you," Harry started. "Have you thought about...whether you want to stay alone?"

"Not you too," Hermione huffed as she walked toward the table with a cloth.

"No, not like that, but..."

"I don't...I can't imagine just dating a bloke," Hermione said. "Never mind introducing a stranger to Edith."

"Well, I'd hope he wouldn't be a stranger by the time..."

"You know what I mean," Hermione scoffed.

Harry said nothing for a minute as he watched her wipe off the table.

"It's been over six months," Harry started. "No one expects you to die a widow, you know."

Hermione scoffed.

"Well, maybe Molly, but she'll get over it," Harry joked.

* * *

><p><strong>5 12 Months Ago**

"Arthur?" Hermione asked as she walked into her kitchen.

"Papa!" Edith called out as they walked into the room. She started to wiggle in Hermione's arms

"Hello my little love," Arthur said kindly as he placed his filled glass of water down on the counter.

"Papa!" Edith yelled again as Hermione handed her to her grandfather and she was hoisted up in the air.

Edith giggled with glee as she was tossed over and over into the air and caught.

When they were done, Arthur walked with Edith around the room.

"Just thought I'd do some yard work for you," Arthur said as he reached for his glass of water.

"Arthur that's not..." Hermione started as she placed the bad of groceries down on her counter.

"Ron wouldn't want the yard to become a mess," Arthur said as he placed Edith in her highchair.

Hermione chuckled to herself; Ron could have cared less about their yard.

"Well, thank you," Hermione said, kindly.

"I just know," Arthur said as he handed Edith a sippy cup that was sitting on the table. "It's got to be hard not having a man around. Know that you can rely on us, Hermione. We're here to help."

"We?" Hermione asked, intrigued.

"Bill, Charlie, Fred...he in particular wants to help," Arthur said softly. "He feels horrible about Ronald."

"I know," Hermione sighed as she took some cut up chicken out of the fridge and placed it before Edith who happily palmed the pieces.

Hermione turned to the grocery bag and started to put the items away.

"Fred's a nice lad, you know," Arthur said as he watched her carefully. "Not Ronald but..."

Hermione turned and looked at Arthur astounded. Her husband had been dead a month and he was already suggesting his other son as a replacement.

"Arthur this is not a conversation..." Hermione started.

"No, not that I'm saying, it's just he's family and..."

"He's like my brother," Hermione said clearly. "You don't marry your brother."

"Yes, well, I guess..." Arthur started.

Just then the door opened and Severus Snape walked inside with two heavy bags in his arms.

"What took you so long?" Hermione asked, confused.

"I stopped and got...Arthur?" Severus asked.

"Severus?" Arthur asked, confused as well. "You were out with Hermione?"

"I needed groceries after living at your house these past weeks," Hermione explained. "Severus helped me get them and entertain Edith."

"Vwisss!" Edith called to him.

Severus placed the bags down on her table and stood awkwardly between the two of them. He patted Edith on the head and she continued to eat.

"Oh," Arthur said.

"I better go," Severus said as he looked back toward the door he'd just walked in.

"No, stay for lunch, Arthur, you too," Hermione said oblivious to the tension in the air.

"I can't possibly..." Severus began.

"Molly expects me back," Arthur said at the same time.

"Oh, uh, okay," Hermione said, surprised she was being abandoned by both men so quickly.

"Arthur," Severus said as he nodded toward the man.

"Severus," Arthur nodded back.

Severus patted Edith on her head and nodded toward Hermione before he turned to leave.

"Wait, you still haven't said what took so long," Hermione called after him.

Severus turned quickly on his heel. "Oh, I remembered there was another market a block away, and I thought I'd see if they had those crackers she likes. The line up at check out was a little long."

"You got them?" Hermione asked, expectantly.

Severus nodded in the affirmative.

"Thank you, Severus," Hermione said genuinely.

"You're welcome," Severus said simply before he left her kitchen.

Hermione turned back towards her groceries and started to put them away as Edith played with her chicken.

"You and he are quite close," Arthur said, breaking the silence.

"We're still partners," Hermione said absently. "I handle his cases from the office while he's in the field."

Arthur said nothing in return and just watched Hermione put away her groceries.

"So, are you staying for lunch?" Hermione asked him.

"No, uh, Molly," Arthur provided by way of explanation.

Hermione watched as Arthur bid both she and Edith goodbye.

"Do you want some crackers too?" Hermione asked Edith with a smile.

Edith clapped her hands and Hermione opened up the crackers Severus had gone out of his way to get her daughter.

* * *

><p>"Mione, have you seen this?" Ginny asked as she walked toward Hermione with witch weekly in her hand.<p>

"No, I haven't," Hermione said as she reached for the paper, knowing exactly what Ginny was talking about.

"Sit," Ginny said as she gestured toward the sofa behind the both of them. Both women sat down and looked at the article.

"It's a good picture of him," Hermione said when she saw Severus sitting at a desk with his hands folded in front of him.

"Wait, you aren't surprised there's an article about Severus Snape in Witch bloody Weekly?!" Ginny snapped as she looked toward her friend.

"No, I knew he'd granted them some sort of interview," Hermione admitted.

"Merlin! And you kept that to yourself?!" Ginny said, her eyes wide.

"I wasn't sure when it was coming out," Hermione admitted.

"Well, it's out alright," Ginny said with a smile as they looked back toward the article.

"_Severus Snape, the most famous heroic Death Eater of our time_..." Hermione started to read.

"At least they didn't ask him to lounge on a bench with his shirt open," Ginny said as she looked at the picture.

Hermione laughed; Severus would never agree to something like that.

"Okay, they ask him about his role in the war...same answers we've read a million times," Ginny said as she scanned the article.

"At least they didn't question his loyalty," Hermione mumbled as she too read quickly.

"Are you kidding, any article about him in this rag likens Severus to some mysterious sex-god, there would be no bashing in this article, but I bet some highly personal..."

"Oh my god, they asked him about Lily," Hermione said astounded.

"_We were children and, like any school boy, I developed a crush on a girl, it was a simple as that_," Ginny read his answer.

"She pursued the question a little more," Hermione noted.

"He's good though, look: _Yes, at first my loyalty to the Order was for Lily, to avenge my friend's death, but as the fight went on, it became about the cause; doing what was right. Lily became a symbol for that fight_." Ginny read.

"He's good," Hermione said as she looked at Ginny. "He's answering their questions without revealing too much."

"He was a spy for..." Ginny noted.

"I know, I know," Hermione chided as they looked back toward the article. "Look at the question about Harry..."

"_Yes, we have become friends over the years, he's a good man, a great father, and an excellent Auror. We deal with each other professionally on occasion and see each other personally from time to time._"

"They ask about you..." Ginny said, her eyes going wide.

"Where?" Hermione asked as she leaned over the paper.

"_We are very good friends. She's my work partner and over the years I've come to know Hermione and her family quite well_." Ginny read.

"Well, that was easy enough," Hermione sighed.

"Wait, she pursues the question a little..." Ginny cautioned.

"What?" Hermione asked as she looked back over the paper.

"_Yes, we go out quite a lot together, I help her with her daughter on occasion and we both enjoy similar interests. It's refreshing to have someone to spend time with who shares my taste in food, books, and art_."

"_But no romantic ties, especially with her husband now gone?"_ Hermione read the next question aloud.

"_No, Hermione is a very close friend, and nothing more. There's nothing romantic about our relationship. I have other witches I date romantically_." Ginny read, then looked up carefully at her friend. "You know he has to say that, right?"

"What?" Hermione asked, her mind a bit of a fog.

"Mione?" Ginny asked as she watched her friend closely.

"Uh, what's the rest say?" Hermione asked, her face pale.

"Hermione," Ginny said as she put down the paper and lifted her friend's chin to look at her properly. "I'm not sure how to talk to you about this..."

Hermione wiped a stray tear and looked Ginny in the eyes. "Let's not, then, okay?"

Ginny said nothing for a moment and then gave Hermione a tight-lipped smile.

"How...how does the article end off?" Hermione said as she reached for the paper.

The two friends heads fell over the paper and they read.

"Just more about all the bloody witches he's dates, quashing the rumor about some sort of affair everyone thinks he had with Helena Hendricks..." Ginny surmised.

"He's never even met her," Hermione chuckled. "Never mind slept with the pop star."

"He's quite candid about the type of women he dates," Ginny noted as she continued to read. Then she started to laugh.

"What?"

"He _likes dark chocolate, white wine, and Stevie Wonder_?!" Ginny laughed.

"What?!" Hermione said astounded as she grabbed the paper from Ginny's hand.

"It's all there!" Ginny laughed.

"No, no, you don't understand," Hermione said as she read the text. "I think it's meant to be a joke for me..."

"What?" Ginny asked, confused.

"Years ago...I mean, when we first became partners, we were trying to get to know one another and tell each other things about ourselves that weren't in the papers. One of the most embarrassing things I said was just that!"

"You told him you like dark chocolate, white wine and Stevie Wonder?!" Ginny chirped with glee.

"I know, it sounded ridiculous as soon as it came out of my mouth and he said I sounded like a dating advertisement!" Hermione laughed with her friend.

"Well, he's obviously having some fun with them and trying to make you laugh," Ginny said as she watched her friend carefully.

"Yes, yes, he is," Hermione said as she smiled down at the paper; her heart filled with joy.

"Anything else there?" Ginny asked as she pointed to the paper.

They both scanned the last couple of questions about his future. Did he picture himself settling down, having a family? That sort of thing.

"_No, I quite like my life as it is. I don't imagine there's any witch I could get along with well enough to commit myself to, and as for kids...they are nice to visit, but not something I'd like to have_." Hermione read with a note of finality. _"I enjoy my freedom."_

"Mione..." Ginny began as she placed a hand on Hermione's leg. She had known for years that Severus and Hermione had a special relationship and had noticed, since the death of her brother, Hermione's feelings toward him had changed. Ginny, however, thought Hermione herself was just coming to terms with this herself.

"No, it's good to know these things about my friend," Hermione said as she emphasized the last word.

"Mione, you know it's all for show and he may not..." Ginny started.

"No, he was being honest, and that's...that's important," Hermione nodded her head as she handed the paper back to Ginny. "I better go check on Edith."

Hermione rose from the sofa and walked out of the room. Ginny sighed and looked back at the article; she wasn't sure if either of them really knew what they wanted.


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's Note: The song I refer to in this chapter is Stevie Wonder's **_**If I Ruled the World**_** if anyone wanted to give it a listen. I take no credit for the song-I'm just quoting some lyrics and making a moment with them.**

**Here we get that conversation between Severus and Draco you have all wanted to hear and there's some Hermione for a little bit of fun too.**

**Let me know what you think!**

* * *

><p>They walked through the open market the day before Christmas selecting items for their dinner that night. Draco was having about 5 friends over for dinner and Tilde had offered to help Severus with the cooking.<p>

"So can we talk about her now?" Draco said as he eyed his friend. "Sort of like peeling the band-aid off, get it over with?"

Severus walked up to a stand and bought some apple cider and ignored his friend.

"Severus..." Draco said when he returned.

"I think we can forgo that discussion," Severus said as he began walking next to his friend.

"The discussion," Draco continued, ignoring what Severus had said, "where we talk about how you are going to tell her you are in love with her and have been for years?"

Severus gave him a sideways glance and said nothing.

"The conversation where you tell her you love her daughter as well and want to be with them forever?"

"Now you are just being ridiculous," Severus said snidely.

"Ridiculous is that article in Witch Weekly where you said you couldn't see spending your life with one witch and that you didn't particularly want children," Draco said. "I know you've always wanted a family."

Severus merely nodded and said nothing.

"So, explain to me, in simple terms, why you are not going to tell the woman you love, the woman who is your friend, and now completely available, that you want to be with her?" Draco asked.

"She's just lost her husband," Severus explained.

"It's been over six months," Draco added.

"And they have been together since they were teenagers," Severus continued.

"True," Draco said. "But if you wait too long...she's a beautiful witch..."

"Please don't," Severus said.

Draco scoffed and they walked together for a long time in silence.

"What is it with you and unattainable women?" Draco asked. "First Lily, then Hermione..."

"Have you a graduates degree in psychology now?" Severus asked with derision.

"Severus, you have fallen in love twice in your life, both women muggle-born, both women with other men, both women your friend but...nothing more?"

Severus said nothing in return.

"I want you to be happy," Draco said. "You do so much for others, but you sacrifice so much personally. How about not being the bigger man for once? How about taking that leap of faith and seeing where you end up?"

"The risk is too high," Severus said quickly.

"So, you have thought about it?" Draco asked with a smirk.

Severus nodded his head infintesiminally.

"And somehow, in that twisted mind of yours, you have determined that living a life alone and watching her go on to love and marry some other bloke is the correct course of action?"

"I'm not saying..." Severus began.

"Because that is what's going to happen. You know that, right? She's going to start dating, she's going to introduce you to some, or possibly many different men, and you are going to fucking grin and bear it while she goes on oblivious to your feelings," Draco said forcefully. "Sounds like a great fucking life ahead of you."

"Why don't you tell me what you really think," Severus said with some snap.

"Do you love her?" Draco demanded.

"What is your point?!" Severus snapped.

"You love her, I knew it years ago when you started to tell me about her, I knew it when we met for drinks, and I know it now," Draco said as he went toe-to-toe with Severus. "I also know, from the way she acted that she could love you as well."

Severus looked at him confused.

"You may be oblivious, but the way she looked at you...she admires you a great deal," Draco said. "That admiration could turn into something more."

"I don't need a woman's pity," Severus said as they approached Draco's building.

"She could never pity you, but she could love you," Draco said as he took out his keys and opened the door.

* * *

><p><strong>14 Months Ago<strong>

"Draco it's so good to see you," Hermione said as he leaned across and kissed him on the cheek. "I'm so sorry about your mother."

"Thank you," Draco said as he embraced her.

"You look amazing," Hermione smiled at him. "Very fit."

"Thanks, it's the facility in Switzerland they incorporate fitness into the rehab program," Draco said with a smile.

"Shall we sit?" Severus gestured toward a nearby booth.

"How was it?" Hermione asked as she slid into a seat and Severus got in next to her.

"You mean the second time around?" Draco asked as he sat across from them.

Hermione said nothing and just nodded.

"It was not good, once I sobered up and realized I was back there," Draco admitted. "I thought I was done with the place. It had been two years..."

"It was just a relapse," Severus said kindly.

Hermione nodded her head in encouragement.

"It was still a relapse," Draco said as he shook his head.

"With your mother's death..." Severus started.

"I can't fall apart whenever something shitty happens in my life," Draco said as she waitress showed up.

They placed their orders and Severus and Hermione exchanged looks. Draco seemed quite down on himself.

"So what about you? You and Weasley have a daughter?"

"Edith," Hermione smiled as she reached for her bag. "She's six months."

Hermione showed Draco a picture of Edith.

"She's gorgeous," Draco said as he looked at the picture. "She looks mainly like you."

"Hence the gorgeous," Severus mumbled.

Hermione smacked his arm playfully.

"And she's good?"

"Of course," Severus interjected.

"She's sleeping well and eating well but, she has a bit of a temper," Hermione admitted.

"Like her mother," Draco chuckled.

"Yes, like her mother," Hermione said embarrassed.

"Severus, I don't think you know this, but Hermione punched me when we were younger," Draco chuckled.

"What?" Severus asked, surprised.

"I was angry with him," Hermione started.

"And she floored me," Draco laughed. "Caught me completely off guard; she's strong."

The waitress showed up with their drinks and everyone clinked glasses before they took a drink.

"Merlin, your talents are wasted," Severus chuckled. "We should get you a job as an Auror kicking in doors and such."

Hermione laughed and again smacked his arm and instead of raising her hand left it sitting on his arm as she continued to talk. Draco watched Severus clear his throat and look at Hermione's hand again and again.

"I was young and impetuous," Hermione sighed. "You're going back to Stockholm soon?"

"Tomorrow," Draco said as he watched Severus swallow hard. "I'm just visiting Severus for a couple of days, after he broke me out."

"You did the full 60 day program," Severus said clearly.

"Yes, and now the real work begins," Draco sighed.

"You know you can stay with me as long as you like," Severus re-iterated.

"We could have you for dinner!" Hermione said excitedly as he hand lifted off Severus' arm and reached for her drink.

Draco watched Severus' face fall at the loss of her touch.

"No, I really need to get back to my place, and my sponsor, and my life," Draco said. "But it was nice visiting again."

"Did he cook for you?" Hermione asked, her eyes wide. "He's an amazing cook."

"I got a nice dinner out of him, the rest was take-away," Draco admitted.

"Take-away?!" Hermione scoffed as she bumped Severus' shoulder with hers.

"He liked it," Severus explained.

"Not as much as your cooking," Hermione said. "He makes the best Italian I've ever had. And remember that artisanal bread you brought by the house? That was...heavenly."

"He's cooks a lot for you," Draco noted with some teasing to his voice that only Severus picked up on.

"I'm a sucker for his food," Hermione said as she leaned against Severus comfortably.

"I can see that," Draco noted as he smiled at Severus.

* * *

><p>Severus sat on his bed and sighed. It was after one in the morning and they'd had a lovely Christmas Eve. Draco had poured the most delicious wine all evening, Tilde and he had cooked a fabulous dinner, and Draco's other friends had been both entertaining and lively.<p>

He looked at the cityscape outside his bedroom window and thought about what a lucky man he was. He had amazing friends, a wonderful job, and, after the war, a certain measure of celebrity that afforded him opportunities. Like taking a few extra days off at Christmas, getting Draco into the best rehab facility in the world, and getting dates with beautiful and intriguing women.

He could hear Draco and Tilde preparing for bed across the hall and he cast a muffilato around his room. The last thing he wanted to hear was what Draco was unwrapping for Christmas. Speaking of which...

Severus got up from his bed and walked over to his travel bag. He pulled out Hermione's gift and looked at it carefully. He walked toward the window and sat in a designer chair that, although aesthetically pleasing, was uncomfortable.

Severus pulled at the wrapping and took off the lid. A box inside jumped out and expanded. It was wooden and looked hand carved. His initials 'SS' were in the corner. He ran his thumb over them and smiled. It was beautiful.

Severus carefully opened the lid and music immediately started to play. He could hear some soft string sounds and then the voice of Stevie Wonder started.

He started to chuckle then admonished himself because he missed the first few lyrics.

_...the first day of spring, every heart would have a new song to sing, and you know we'd sing of the joy, every morning would bring. If I ruled the world..._

Severus smiled to himself and closed his eyes as he listened to the rest of the lyrics. He didn't know the song but it didn't make him love it any less. He was happy, though, that he had cast a muffilato.

At the end of the song he opened his eyes and looked inside the box. There was a small note with Hermione's neat hand writing on it. It read:

**I want you to appreciate the finer points of Mr Stevie Wonder and I thought this was a good start. The sections in this box are for your vast cufflink collection and the music is for a good start to each day. I think it would be a lovely world, if you ruled it. Happy Christmas Severus! Hermione**

Severus' smile widened. She had the most perfect way for saying things and this note was no exception.

Draco was right, he had loved her for years and would like nothing more than to have Hermione and Edith in his life in a more permanent way. But, he was scared shitless of changing anything between them. Was it better to allow her to move on to another and stay her friend, or take the chance and try for something more?

Severus closed the beautiful jewellery box she'd given him and sighed. He was fucked.


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's Note: It's been over a week but I hope you enjoy this nice, long post full of Severus, Hermione, and Edith loveliness. Thank you for your patience-my husband is now sick and I've been taking care of him and running his business. I can't say when the next post will be but hopefully within a week or so. I hope you like it! Reviews are always appreciated.**

**Let me know what you think!**

* * *

><p>"Severus are you back yet?" Hermione's voice chimed out of the otter patronus that had invaded his living room. "I'm hoping you can join us for the New Year."<p>

He sat there watching it swim around the room and wondered if he should even respond. It might be better if he didn't; just pretended he was still in Sweden and had stayed longer than planned.

He watched the patronus disappear and sighed. Spending a few days at Draco's had been less relaxing than he had hoped. Tilde was wonderful and the more time Severus spent with her the more he realized how he hoped Draco didn't screw this up. She was light and funny, uncomplicated and free, determined and committed. As far as he was concerned, Draco couldn't do any better than her and he'd regret it the rest of his life if he let her go.

But every moment he was away from the two of them, Severus had spent thinking about the situation with Hermione. And, despite all this contemplation, he had not decided on anything. If he pursued a relationship with her he risked rejection and the loss of her wonderful friendship. If he didn't pursue anything, he was going to get introduced to lovers and possibly a husband and that would be catastrophic for him on a personal level.

Severus got up from his chair and walked toward his kitchen to prepare some dinner for himself. He had brought back some delicacies from Sweden.

* * *

><p>Hermione watched Edith toddle from the room in search of another book to look at. She had read a dozen books to her daughter in the last hour and had finally told her mummy's voice was hoarse. Edith had reluctantly conceded and agreed to look at some books herself.<p>

Severus hadn't replied to her patronus but she knew he was supposed to be in town as of yesterday. She'd given him some time and thought about contacting him all day; Hermione was quite proud of herself for waiting until almost dinner to contact him. She had not heard from him since Christmas day when his patronus had arrived to thank her for the gift. It was a simple thank you and contained nothing personal; she wasn't sure how she felt about that.

"Edith!" Hermione called as she rose from her sofa. "Baby girl, do you want to see if Severus is home yet?"

"Vwisss!" Edith yelled from the other room as Hermione heard her riffle through something.

"Edith, love?" Hermione asked as she walked toward the room her daughter was in.

"For Vwisss!" Edith said as she ran from the room with Elmo under her arm and a plastic gold beaded necklace strung over her shoulder.

"We don't know if he's home babe, but we can go see," Hermione said with a smile as she scooped up her daughter.

"Let's go mummy!" Edith called as she jumped up and down.

Hermione assessed her daughter. She had on tights, a relatively clean dress and was wearing the tiara Ginny and Harry had given her for Christmas as part of a dress-up kit that included several necklaces, some tiny heels, clip on earrings, and wings.

"Let's get on your coat, hat and mitts, alright?" Hermione smiled at her daughter.

* * *

><p>Severus was just checking the temperature of the roast he was cooking when there was a knock at his door. Surprised by the disturbance, he placed the roast back in the oven and, wiping his hands on a towel, he answered the door.<p>

"Vwisss!" Edith cried as she threw her arms up in the air.

"We thought we'd see if you were about," Hermione admitted as puffs of cold air circled around them.

"Come in, come in," Severus said as he stepped back and allowed them entrance.

"Are we bothering you?" Hermione asked.

"No, I..."

"Vwisss! Neckwace!" Edith said as she struggled to get out of her coat.

"Love, just a second," Hermione said as she helped her daughter free herself.

"Fow you Vwiss!" Edith said as she help up a plastic gold necklace for him.

Severus crouched down and admired the necklace. "Edith this looks very valuable. How about I just wear it for now, and you take it home with you?"

Edith shook her head in the negative. "No, fow you Vwisss."

"Well, thank you my lady," Severus said as he allowed her to place the necklace around his neck. "It's beautiful."

Edith beamed at him and then hugged him fiercely around the neck.

Severus stood with her in his arms and looked toward Hermione.

"We just wanted to see you," Hermione said as she looked at her daughter happy in his arms. "We'll get out of..."

"Have you eaten dinner?" Severus interrupted.

"No, but...we don't..."

"Stay," he said softly as he turned his back on her and walked away with Edith into his living room.

* * *

><p><strong>13 Months Ago<strong>

"Oh, gods Gin, uh...Edith...I have to..." Ron muttered worriedly.

"Just go," Severus said as he watched the man run his hands through his hair.

"I'll take care of Edith, don't worry," Severus said reassuringly. "Hermione is already there."

"Thanks!" Ron said as he grabbed a jacket and shoved his arms through the sleeves.

Ron threw some floo powder into the fireplace, called out St Mungos and was gone.

Severus looked around the kitchen and noted the half cooked chicken on the stove, the rice boiling in a pot and the sink filled with dishes.

He turned down the heat on the chicken and stirred the rice before he went to check on Edith. He climbed the stairs to her room and noted laundry basket filled with clean clothes sitting in the hallway. This afforded him an interesting perspective on the Weasley household that he didn't usually get. Severus looked in Edith's room and noted the child still sleeping in her crib. He backed out of the room carefully and closed the door over.

He looked at the room across the hallway, Hermione and Ron's bedroom, and tried to push his natural curiosity out of his mind. Instead, he walked to the upstairs office and peered inside. There were two desks, equally messy and he was hardly able to tell the difference until he saw a framed picture of Hermione's parents with Edith.

Severus then walked into the washroom, the one he had never used, and noted the three toothbrushes in the holder, the hairspray on the counter, and the perfume bottle. He'd always wondered what kind she wore...

"Waaaa!" Edith called from the other room.

Severus turned swiftly on his heel and walked toward her room. He entered and spelled the blind to raise. Sunlight filled the room so that Edith could see him properly and not be scared.

"Uhhhh!" Edith cried as she placed her hands in the air towards him.

Severus picked her up and she immediately snuggled into his frame. He patted her back and reached into her crib to grab her stuffed kneazle so she could snuggle it as well.

"Come on love, let's get you some milk," Severus said as he walked her from the room.

They went downstairs with Edith sucking on her thumb and Severus hoping warm milk would suffice until her parents were able to get home. He turned off the chicken and the rice so neither would overcook, as he wasn't able to keep an eye on them while he was caring for Edith.

Hermione had been called at work about an emergency with Ginny Potter. She was miscarrying her baby and she and Harry were at the hospital.

Severus pulled the full fat milk from the refrigerator and searched the cupboards for a bottle while Edith continued to suck her thumb and cuddle.

"Accio bottle!" He finally called as frustration overwhelmed him.

"Baba!" Edith called out.

"Exactly what I was thinking," Severus said to the child as a lower cupboard opened and a bottle flew into his hand.

He struggled to fill the bottle with one hand as he held Edith and then magically heated it to a moderate heat that wouldn't burn her mouth.

"I think your mother said heated," Severus said to Edith as he placed the bottle in her mouth and watched as her little hands came up to hold the bottle in place.

"Good girl," he said softly as he walked over to the living room and sat in a chair with Edith laying in his arms and drinking.

He watched as she drank from her bottle and then sat up and belched rather loudly.

"Well, that's quite lady-like," Severus said with a smirk as Edith giggled.

Severus bounced her on his knee for a few minutes and played several games of peek-a-boo with her. She seemed quite content with their play and he was just about to place her in a bouncer when the smell hit him. Somehow as she was taking her bottle or playing with him, she had shit herself.

"How about we figure this out?" Severus asked her as they stood.

He walked Edith up to her bedroom and looked about for her diapers and cloths.

Spotting a change table with diapers and a box of disposable cloths underneath, Severus brought Edith to it and laid her down.

"I haven't done this before," Severus admitted to the smiling child lying down in front of him.

He undid her footy pyjamas and once the snaps were all open he examined the diaper inside. Edith continued to squirm on the table and he used a spell to keep her from falling off the table. Severus reached for the tabs and pulled them open to reveal the horror within.

"Oh gods," Severus said as the smell and sight hit him. He cast a charm over his nose so he could no longer smell the contents of her diaper.

Edith kicked her legs as he pulled the offensive article from her body and looked at her bottom still covered in shit.

He looked about for a garbage pail and, spotting one, flipped open the lid and dumped the diaper into it.

He then reached for the disposable cloths and found none in the box.

"Shite," he swore under his breath. Then he looked toward Edith. "Sorry."

He quickly pulled off the rest of her pyjamas and carried the naked child into the washroom. He spelled his shirt to be rubberized and pulled back the shower curtain and spelled on the shower. Checking water temperature first, he held Edith under the water spray and watched as the shit washed from her body. He then spelled the soap to wash her buttocks and rinsed off the suds.

Edith, at first, was annoyed by the water, but when he animated her tub animals to float in front of her she laughed and swatted at them, no longer bothered by her impromptu shower.

When he was confident the child was clean, he accio'd a towel and wrapped her in it as she clutched a rubber turtle in her hand.

"Isn't that better?" He asked as he opened up some cabinet drawers looking for talcum powder.

Inside one drawer he spotted an open pregnancy test kit. It advertised two tests inside and when he peered into the box, one was missing. Severus closed his eyes and dropped the box back into the drawer; it appeared they were already trying for another child.

"You'll be fine without it," Severus said to the drooling baby as he walked her back to her room.

He laid her on the change table and dried her off with the towel. Severus then proceeded to try and attach the diaper to her as she squirmed on the table and chewed on the turtle.

When he had finally secured the diaper he sighed with a great sense of relief. Severus looked toward the pyjamas with their many snaps and shook his head; he was not even going to attempt that.

He picked up the diaper-clad baby and carried her to the closet to find some easier to assemble clothes. Inside, he found a cotton dress that only had three buttons and looked comfortable. He touched the material and felt its softness and nodded that it would be appropriate for his Edith. Severus accio'd the dress back to the change table with Edith.

"You like it?" He asked Edith with a raised eyebrow.

Edith continued to chew the turtle.

Severus dropped the dress over her head and carefully pulled her chubby arms through the sleeves and did up the buttons.

"Much easier," he said as he looked down at the fully dressed child.

"Severus?!" Hermione called from downstairs.

"Up here!" He called as he watched Edith's face light up at her mother's voice.

He picked up Edith and walked out into the hall to greet Hermione.

"There's my girl," Hermione smiled at she walked toward them. Edith practically launched herself out of Severus' arms to get to her mother. "Was she okay?"

"She was perfect, as usual," Severus said as he handed Edith to her mother. "How's Ginny Potter?"

"A disaster," Hermione said sadly. "They had to induce labour so she could deliver the baby."

"Oh gods," Severus sighed as he leaned against the door frame.

"Harry called after me just before the delivery, so I was there with Ron when she came out." Hermione explained. "They're keeping her for the night to ensure there's no infection."

"Their boys?"

"Fred has them," Hermione explained.

"That's...horrible," Severus sighed.

"I can't imagine," Hermione sighed.

They stood in silence for a long time before Hermione spoke.

"Thank you so much for taking care of Edith," Hermione said with a quiet smile.

"She's had a bottle and been changed and showered," Severus explained.

Hermione giggled. "Showered?"

"You were out of disposable cloths, so I placed her under the water and spelled some soap to clean her," Severus explained.

"Oh, there's more in her closet but Ron must not have replaced them," Hermione sighed. "Sorry."

"It wasn't a problem," Severus said dismissively. "Ronald will be home soon?"

"Yes, he was staying with Ginny while Harry ran home for some clothes and toiletries, he's staying with her at the hospital tonight," Hermione explained.

"I'll get out of your way, then," Severus said as he started down the hallway towards the stairs. "I turned off the chicken and rice so it wouldn't be overcooked."

"Thank you again," Hermione said as she followed him down the stairs.

"Please let Ginny know how sorry I am," Severus said.

"I will," Hermione said softly as she wiped a tear from her eye.

"If you need me to watch Edith again, please let me know," Severus said as he kissed her softly on the cheek and kissed Edith on the top of her head.

Hermione smiled sadly back at him and watched as he disappeared into the floo.

* * *

><p>"Do you want to see what I brought you back from my trip?" Severus asked Edith.<p>

"Severus, you shouldn't have..." Hermione said as she took off her boots and coat and hung it on the rack at his door.

"Mummy!" Edith cheered as she held up a knitted Pippi Longstocking dolly.

"Oh love, it's beautiful!" Hermione said enthusiastically. "What do we say?"

"Thank you Vwisss! Thank you so much!" Edith said as she hugged Severus enthusiastically.

"I also got you the book that goes with the doll, maybe mummy can..."

"You wead to Edith Vwiss!" Edith said as she looked at him with a smile. "You wead to Edith!"

"I thought that mummy could read it to you at bedtime and..." Severus started.

"No," Edith Scowled. "Vwiss wead"

Severus looked toward Hermione, who shrugged.

"After dinner?" Severus asked.

Edith nodded her head and wiggled to get put down.

Severus placed her on the floor and turned toward Hermione.

"I brought you some vanilla sauce," Severus said as he picked up a small box and handed it to her.

"Thank you, but Severus you shouldn't have," Hermione said as she took the box from him.

"Wine?" He asked, ignoring her comment.

"Are you sure we aren't intruding?" Hermione asked as she watched Edith stack some coasters.

"Hermione, if you were intruding I would say so," Severus said as he walked toward his kitchen.

"I'm sure you weren't planning on guests for dinner," Hermione said as she followed him.

"I have an entire roast and some veg," Severus said as he opened a bottle of red wine.

"How was Draco?" Hermione asked.

"He introduced me to Tilde," Severus said as he raised his eyes briefly to catch hers.

"What's she like?" Hermione asked with wide eyes as she pulled out a bar stool and sat down.

"Wonderful, perfect, but nothing I would expect," Severus explained.

"Mummy look!" Edith yelled from the living room. She had Pippi Longstocking balancing along the back of Severus' sofa.

"Wow!" Hermione called to her daughter.

"I still have the toys I transfigured from last time," Severus explained. "They are in the bench by the window."

"Wonderful," Hermione said as she hopped off the stool and walked toward the window seat. "Look here Edith, Severus has these toys for you!"

Edith ran to the bench and peered inside as her mother locked the lid open. Edith started to pull toys out one at a time and greet them like old friends.

"So, tell me about her!" Hermione called across the room. "How is she nothing you would expect?"

Severus handed her a glass of wine and they walked toward the sofa.

He settled on one end and she on the other with her feet tucked up underneath her.

"She is short and curvy and has a bob haircut," Severus said as he watched surprise register across Hermione's face. "She has a loud laugh, travels a great deal for business, and loves him."

"Wow," Hermione said, an astonished look on her face. "Not a model?"

"No," Severus said just before he took a drink. "Older then him; around forty."

"Not a mute?" Hermione asked then she took a drink.

"No, she talks quite a lot, and she's a sharp businesswoman."

"Wow," Hermione said. "He's happy?"

"Sickeningly," Severus said as he watched Edith take out a talking dragon and turn him on.

"And they are serious?" Hermione asked.

Severus took another drink before answering.

"He's talking marriage," Severus admitted.

"Marriage?" Hermione asked. "That's the first time he's ever..."

"I know," Severus agreed.

"Shite," Hermione huffed.

"I know," Severus sighed.

"Did he say when?" Hermione asked.

"He said not straight away, but I sense soon," Severus said as he took a drink.

"Wow," Hermione said softly.

Severus nodded.

They sat in silence for a while until Severus got up to take the roast from the oven.

"Why are you cooking an entire roast for yourself?" Hermione asked as she followed him into the kitchen.

"I thought I'd have some leftovers for lunches and such," Severus explained.

"Smart planning," Hermione noted.

"I'm a bachelor, I have to consider my meal options," Severus explained as he spooned the potatoes into a bowl.

"Speaking of which, I read the Witch Weekly article," Hermione said.

"Oh, that," Severus said with a note of sarcasm.

"Stevie Wonder?" Hermione giggled.

"You liked that did you?" Her asked as he took the brussel sprouts out of the steamer.

"It was almost verbatim what I said," Hermione said aghast.

"Was it?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You know it was!" Hermione chided.

"Can you place these on the table?" Severus asked as he handed her the potatoes.

Hermione took the dish from him; she wanted to ask him about the other questions but wasn't sure if she had the guts to do it.

"I have apple juice if Edith..."

"Perfect," Hermione said. "She won't touch the salad or sprouts but meat and potatoes are her thing."

"Oh, the salad, can you get the dressing from the fridge?" Severus asked.

Hermione scooted past him and opened the fridge. She reached for a small bottle of dressing she knew he had made himself and poured it over the salad. She walked it to the table then grabbed the bottle of wine and apple juice and placed both on the table as well.

"You said you like being a bachelor?" Hermione asked nonchalantly as she poured Edith's juice.

Severus continued to cut the meat; he said nothing in return.

"Severus?" Hermione pursued the question.

"I did," he answered plainly.

Hermione swallowed hard.

"Is that true?" She asked.

Severus sighed and placed the last piece of meat on the plate and turned to face her.

"I made a decision that I didn't want to be inundated with proposals from witches," Severus explained.

"You think that would happen?" Hermione asked.

"It did a few years ago when I refused to answer the question," Severus explained.

"I forgot about that," Hermione chuckled. "Remember the one who transfigured herself into a squirrel and attacked you?"

"The stupid rodents still alarm me," Severus said with a shiver.

Hermione laughed at his ill ease. "So that's why."

"Edith, come and eat my lady," Severus called to her.

Hermione turned and saw her daughter rise from her toys and toddle toward them.

"Why are you so interested?" Severus asked her, interested.

"I'm uh..." Hermione stammered. "I just thought when you found the right witch you'd...you know, settle down."

He nodded and lifted Edith up onto a chair he'd transfigured into a toddler seat so she was secure.

"Maybe one day," Severus muttered. "Edith, do you want some roast or some potatoes?"

"Tatoes and meat pwease," Edith said as she reached for her juice.

"And children?" Hermione asked, her voice wavering.

"What about them?" Severus asked as he filled Edith's plate.

"Would you have them?" Hermione continued.

"Hermione, I'm not thirty years old..." Severus said as he watched her pour some more wine for them.

"You're wonderful with Edith," Hermione noted. "And you are never too old."

"Edith is not a normal child," Severus said as he took his seat. "I could have ten of her."

Hermione smiled and tucked a napkin around Edith's neck.

"Tuck in," Severus said; an invitation to eat.

"Thank you for taking us in for dinner," Hermione smiled at him.

"It's nice to cook for others," Severus admitted.

"It's nice to not just eat with Edith," Hermione chuckled. "It feels like a family meal."

"That it does," Severus said with a soft smile.


	21. Chapter 21

**Author's Note: Okay, just yesterday I said I hoped to post within the week but couldn't make any promises...and here I am posting 24 hours later. I got an idea, and had to run with it before it left my brain-so here it is! I hope you enjoy this unique perspective on Severus. Reviews are always appreciated.**

**Let me know what you think!**

* * *

><p>"I'm not taking 'no' for an answer," Hermione said as she leaned on the corner of Severus' desk.<p>

"I'm under no obligation to show up," Severus said as he looked up at her. "Even if you pout."

"I'm not pouting," Hermione said as she tried to shift her face into a smile without being too obvious. "You ducked out of New Years at the Potters..."

"I had two places I said I'd be," Severus interrupted.

"Monica?" Hermione asked as she cleared her throat.

Severus nodded his head and said nothing.

"She can come for dinner too, after all she is your girl..."

"Please don't say it, you know I hate that term," Severus said as he raised a hand to stop her from saying more.

"Okay, your bed mate, is that better?" Hermione asked, annoyed.

Severus merely sneered at her.

"Well, I don't know what to call the woman you are seeing and sleeping with," Hermione said uncomfortably as she shifted her feet and started to blush.

"How about we just don't talk about her?" Severus asked as he turned back to his work. He had decided after dinner with Hermione and Edith that pursuing anything with her was risking too much, he'd just have to carry on as usual and be happy with her friendship.

"I'd love it if Monica would join us for your birthday," Hermione said uncertainly. "Draco is coming in from Sweden with Tilde, so we all get to meet her now."

Severus turned to her with a raised eyebrow.

"So, now you must come," Hermione said with a satisfied grin.

"Fine," he said with resignation. "What time?"

"Seven," Hermione smiled.

"Who else will be there?" Severus asked.

"Minerva, Septima and Henry, Misho, The Potters, Draco and Tilde, and of course me and Edith," Hermione said. "Should I ask some people from the office or...?"

Severus shook his head in the negative.

Hermione cleared her throat and tried to look casual.

"Will you be asking Monica? I just need to know for food..."

"No, I will not," he said with a clipped tone.

Hermione nodded and said nothing in return.

"Have you finished with the Greenhaven file?" Severus asked when he noticed she hadn't moved.

"It's a closed case," Hermione said, confused.

"I'm still investigating," Severus explained.

"Why?" Hermione asked.

"I'm not pleased with our findings," Severus said mysteriously.

Hermione waited for him to divulge more information, when he didn't, she walked over to her desk and grabbed the file and smacked it down on his desk.

"Knock yourself out," she said before she picked up her mug and went to get fresh tea.

Severus watched her walk away angry and sighed to himself. He was trying to keep her at a distance and was more successful at it then he wanted to be.

* * *

><p><strong>4 12 Years Ago**

"I thought someone would have contacted you about her by now," Sanjeev said apologetically on the floo call.

"No, not a word," Severus said, his voice panicked.

"Well, she's been missing for forty-eight hours at this point and..."

"The Dahl case was supposed to be open and shut," Severus said as he looked toward Draco asleep on pain potions across the room and thought of whom he could call to care for him while he left to help Hermione.

"It was but then Dahl cast a spell he haven't seen before, and took her away with him in a snap," Sanjeev explained. He worked with Severus and Hermione and was just calling to see if Severus had more information about the case and Hermione then they did. He was surprised to find out the man didn't even know she was missing.

"Bloody hell," Severus snapped. "Did they put a trace on...?"

"Nothing," Sanjeev said.

"Okay, give me an hour and I'll be there to help," Severus explained as he ran through all the people that owed him favours and who wouldn't be involved in the search for Hermione.

"Okay," Sanjeev said. "Sorry about dropping this on you Severus, I honestly thought..."

"No worries Sanjeev, thank you for contacting me," Severus said as he broke the connection.

"Horace Slughorn," Severus said confidently into the fireplace and waited while the man stumbled toward his own fireplace so Severus could call in a favour.

One hour later, Horace had the instructions for Draco's care and Severus had arrived in the office amidst the chaos.

"Severus!" Pamela called to him. "Sanjeev told us you had no idea...I can't believe..."

"I need to see someone's pensieve memory that was there when it happened," Severus said with an air of authority.

"I was there, sorry mate about..." Wilhelm started.

"No time," Severus said as he placed a wand to Wilhelm's temple and waited for the memory that needed extraction.

The thin chord attached it self to his wand and Severus carefully carried it to a pensieve that was in the office. He placed the memory inside and immersed his head into the liquid that would show him how this fiasco happened.

He saw Hermione talking calmly with Dahl, her wand raised in a defensive pose. The other agents were about, but seemed to think the old man wasn't a threat because their wands weren't drawn, or were being lazily held.

Then, suddenly he heard Dahl muttering words that were somehow familiar, yet strange at the same time, then Hermione's wand fell from her hand and she swooped toward him as if being quickly pulled on a chain. Then, Dahl wrapped an arm around her waist and they disappeared. Severus watched the scene again and again, paused, reversed and played it again. Hermione was muttering something just before they disappeared and he was attempting to read her lips to no avail.

The he felt a hand clamp on his shoulder and, startled, he stood up abruptly and left the memory.

"How did you find out?" Harry Potter asked as he looked at the man with dripping hair before him.

"I take it I wasn't supposed to?" Severus asked with an accusatory tone.

"Hermione said you were unreachable and..."

"And no one even bothered to try? How fucking idiotic," Severus said as he smoothed his hair back off his face.

"No, she said you were away for a very personal reason and...and unless we got desperate, we didn't think it was our place to alert you," Harry explained. "I actually came into the office just now, to get your absence contact information from Melody."

"Oh," Severus said. "For the record, as soon as my partner goes missing on a case, I'd like to know, regardless of my plans."

"Ron thought you may be getting married to that witch..." Harry explained.

"What?!" Severus snapped.

"The one you keep getting photographed with in The Prophet," Harry explained. "He didn't want to interrupt your honeymoon..."

"I was taking care of Draco," Severus said in a whisper. "Now, can we get back to the matter at hand?"

"Oh, uh, yeah, sorry," Harry said as realization hit him.

"Dahl was speaking Arabic," Severus said with an air of authority. "Hermione, I believe, was saying something in Japanese; she took that introductory course last year..."

"Ryota! One of my Aurors..." Harry said before he cast a patronus. "Ryota, I need you immediately to the Department of Mysteries!"

"Let's hope I'm right," Severus sighed as he looked at the liquid swirling around in front of him in the pensieve. He hoped with all his heart that wasn't the last he saw of Hermione Weasley.

* * *

><p>"And then Severus tells him 'I don't guess'" Misho laughed at his own story as the entire table roared with laughter.<p>

"You didn't?" Ginny asked as she looked at Severus wide-eyed.

Severus merely nodded and reached for his glass of wine. "It was right after the war, I had survived, and I felt like nothing could destroy me."

"Until that bloke knocked you on your arse and you broke your wand wrist," Misho added.

"There was that," Severus admitted.

"I do see you rubbing it sometimes," Hermione noted.

"Arthritis, am I right?" Minerva asked.

"Now, you just made me feel ancient," Severus sneered.

"Only you can do that," Minerva noted with a smirk.

"And I took him to St Mungos that night, we've been friends ever since," Misho explained.

"You were just Hufflepuff enough to not leave my drunk self injured on the bar floor," Severus explained.

"Just enough," Misho joked. "Whose turn is it next?"

"We don't have to continue with the lovely stories about me," Severus said, trying to stop the embarrassment.

So far, Septima had told a story about an explosion that had happened in his first month of teaching that had caused all of the students in his class, and himself, to smell of bat dung for a month. Her husband Henry, had told a story of when they were in school together and Severus had spent an unfortunate seven minutes in heaven with Marta Sims that had gone horribly wrong and ended with Severus getting head lice. Harry had shared the story of Severus at Arthur and Molly's anniversary when Molly's hundred year old Aunt Gertie was relentless in grabbing his ass and saying provocative things into Severus' ear. And finally, Minerva had told the story of Severus trying to spell his feet to stick to the floor better so he would stumble less on his gangly teen legs but he had only managed to stick his feet in such a that he couldn't raise them to actually walk.

"I have a far less embarrassing one to share," Hermione started.

"Wait, me first," Ginny said with a devilish smile.

"When I was in the hospital one time," Ginny started. "Severus came to visit me late one night when you weren't supposed to..."

"Please don't..." Severus started.

"Come on, it's a good one," Ginny smirked. "Even Harry hasn't heard it."

"Oh, then, you must finish," Tilde said with a laugh.

"Well, he came to visit and I was sleeping," Ginny said as she looked at him carefully. "He was placing some flowers on the table beside my bed for me, why you didn't get a house elf to deliver..."

"Now, you ask?" Severus looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Anyways," Ginny laughed. "He startled me and I sent a body bind and a hex before I even opened my eyes, well, at the same time a mediwitch walked in and did the same thing, at the exact same time! Poor Severus was bound from head to foot and hardly even able to breathe and was twitching from the double hex. When we finally figured out who it was, and why he was there, we unbound him and apologized profusely."

"You were bringing her flowers?" Tilde asked softly.

"And I got hexed and bound for my troubles," Severus grumbled.

"Oh, poor baby," Hermione said as she patted his arm.

"Okay, I have a story," Draco said as he looked at Severus with a glint in his eye.

"Isn't it time we should be getting out of your way so Edith..."

"Are you kidding? She's having a blast with James and Albus and Septima's girls," Hermione said.

"I promise it's not that embarrassing," Draco said simply.

"Fine, last one though, the love in the room is a little too much," Severus said snidely.

"Severus gave you a child carrier when Edith was born?" Draco asked Hermione.

"Yes, one of the ones where you can carry your baby around with you," Hermione said, not knowing where this was going.

"Draco..." Severus warned.

"Well, he dragged me all over looking for the best rated one," Draco explained. "The sheer number of muggle stores we visited..."

"I can't picture you in a muggle store," Harry said, honestly.

"Neither could I until that day," Draco admitted. "Anyways, we finally found the perfect one and he bought it. Well, that night I was out for a bit and wasn't feeling well so I came home early..."

"You do want to leave with all your bits, do you not?" Severus warned.

"I'll protect your bits," Tilde said as she kissed Draco on the cheek.

"I came home to an image I haven't been able to lose all these years," Draco said as Severus took another drink of his wine and glared at Draco. "Severus, with the baby carrier attached to him and a watermelon in it."

"What?!" The table burst.

"He was..." Draco was laughing so hard he couldn't continue.

"Why were you carrying a watermelon?" Minerva asked, shocked.

Draco continued to laugh and was unable to speak.

"I was testing the bloody carrier," Severus said indignant. "I wanted to make sure the baby wouldn't break it."

The entire table burst out laughing and Hermione leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

"That is the sweetest..." she said as she chuckled with the others.

"Okay, now that my birthday has become an overall humiliation..." Severus started as he leaned back in his chair.

"I said it was a roast!" Hermione laughed.

"I thought that was what we were eating!" Severus said back.

The people at the table laughed even harder and Severus crossed his arms over his chest; not quite as indignant as he hoped to be. They were all his good friends and the night had been quite fun, despite being the centre of everyone's jokes.

A round of "For He's A Jolly Good Fellow" broke out and instead of being pissed about the embarrassment, Severus felt grateful for those in his life who had these stories to share.


	22. Chapter 22

**Author's Note: Things get all messed up and uncomfortable here-just warning you! But, never fear, I have all the answers (eventually). As always, reviews are ALWAYS appreciated. I try and respond to as many as possible, and it's always nice to hear people's thoughts on where I'm taking things, so please review and let me know! **

**Let me know what you think!**

* * *

><p>"Severus!" Hermione called as she stepped out of the floo with Edith wailing in her arms. "Severus!"<p>

A flustered Hermione Weasley made her way toward his bedroom. It was early in the morning but she had reached her end with Edith and needed Severus to help her with a potion for her teething daughter.

"Severus!" Hermione called as she was about three paces away from the door.

Just then a dishevelled Severus Snape emerged from the room shirtless and tying the drawstring on his pyjama pants.

"Oh, sorry, but Edith..." Hermione started to apologize.

"What's happened?" He asked as he walked toward the wailing child with red cheeks and tears running down her face.

"She's been teething for the last couple of days and woke up a few hours ago and has been inconsolable ever since," Hermione said as she watched Severus feel Edith's forehead. "I've tried everything and there's a potion Ginny swore worked for the boys, but I don't have half the ingredients and..."

"Where's the recipe?" He asked as he leaned over and kissed Edith's sweaty head as the child screamed.

"Here," Hermione said as she took a crumpled piece of paper from her pocket. "I have the first three ingredients, but once it gets to the geranium cloves, I have nothing after that. I was hoping either you had them, or knew someone I could get them from at this hour. The shops don't open for another four hours..."

"I have everything except the arginine, I think," he said as he studied the list. "And I might be short on the parkii butter..."

"Maybe we could do a half recipe?" Hermione asked hopefully as she shifted Edith on her hip; desperation in her voice. "Just something to calm her down until I can make a complete batch."

"Yes, we can do that," he mumbled as he looked back at Edith who had her little fist shoved in her mouth. "There's a potioneer on Knockturn Alley that owes me a favour, he'll provide the arginine."

"Edith and I can go and get..."

"Knockturn Alley at five in the morning?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. "No, you and Edith will stay here while I get the ingredient."

"Do you have some ice?" She asked. "Real ice? The magical stuff doesn't help for some reason."

"Yes, in the icebox," he said as he looked down at Edith who was wearing a soaking wet shirt. "I'll transfigure a dry shirt for her as well, and get you a clean cloth."

"Thank you so much," Hermione said with a sigh. "I'm so sorry to bother you but I couldn't go to Molly because she wants me to rub firewhisky on her gums and give her a shot! And Ginny's..."

He looked at her, confused by the pause.

"She's pregnant again, and I'm not supposed to say anything, but I don't want to stress her out with this," Hermione said apologetically. "I also knew you'd either have the ingredients, or know where to get them and..."

"There's no need to apologize," Severus said as he took Edith from Hermione's arms. "Go get the ice and I'll get her something dry and a cloth."

"Thank you," Hermione sighed as she walked toward the kitchen.

Severus opened the door to his bedroom and was surprised to see Monica half dressed and standing next to his bed. He had forgotten she was even there as soon as he saw Hermione and Edith.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I..." Severus said quickly as he started to back out of the door.

"It's okay," Monica said as she grabbed her shoes and walked toward him magically doing up the buttons on her shirt. "Is this her daughter?"

"Yes, uh, this is Edith," Severus said as he tried to figure out a way for Monica and Hermione to not encounter each other.

"She doesn't look so happy," Monica said as she leaned against the wall and slipped on her shoes.

"Monica, I..." Severus started.

"Here you go little..." Hermione said as she walked up behind Severus and stopped mid-sentence when she saw Monica straightening herself just inside his bedroom door.

"Hermione," Monica smiled at her as she watched Hermione's face fall and then go incredibly red.

"Oh, uh, Monica, right?" Hermione stammered as she swallowed hard.

"Yes, I'll just get out of your way," Monica said as she walked toward the pair and they stepped back to clear the way. "Sounds like this is quite the emergency, seeing as it's just past five."

"Monica, Severus..." Hermione stammered. "I'm so sorry, I...oh gods...I didn't think...I mean obviously, and...and Edith and I will be on our way and..."

Hermione reached for Edith and Severus refused to hand the wailing child over.

"No, I need to get back to my place, anyways," Monica said dismissively as she walked toward Severus. "I'll see you in a few."

Severus stood, a mute, looking at the horrible situation before him unfold and gripping Edith tightly. Monica leaned over and gave him a quick kiss on the lips before she walked past the pair, over to the floo, and disappeared.

They said nothing for almost an entire minute before Hermione exploded.

"Why didn't you tell me she was here?!"

"I forgot," he said, his first thought coming from his mouth.

"Merlin! You forgot there was a woman in your bed you had just shagged!" Hermione said, her face beat red and her chest heaving. "Please don't ever tell her that!"

"No, it's not..." Severus stammered as he took the ice cube from Hermione and walked toward his en suite washroom to get a clean washcloth for Edith. He noticed Hermione did not step into his bedroom to follow them; he couldn't honestly blame her, the smell of sex was in the air and on the sheets.

"Edith was what I was focused on," Severus yelled from the washroom as he took a cloth off the shelf, dropped the ice cube into it and handed it to Edith who promptly shoved it in her mouth and quieted. He then walked to his closest and took out a clean shirt and transfigured it into a small child's nightgown.

"I shouldn't have come," Hermione said softly. "I shouldn't have assumed because I sleep alone, all others do, and..."

"It's fine," he said as he returned to Hermione with the small nightgown in his hands.

"No, it's not. I have no right to do this to you, to invade..."

"You have every right," he said sternly. "You needed help with Edith."

"We should go," Hermione said as she reached for her daughter. Severus handed her over, resigned.

"Please don't," Severus said softly as he followed them down the hallway.

"No, I've caused you enough trouble for one morning," Hermione said, her voice cutting in and out. "Maybe you can go to Monica's place and explain..."

"I'm helping you make the potion for Edith!" He snapped.

"No, Monica needs an explanation, please tell her how utterly sorry I am, and..."

"Stop!" Severus snapped. "Just bloody stop!"

Hermione halted her steps and didn't turn around. She didn't want him to see the tears in her eyes.

She heard him walk up behind her and felt him place his hands on the tops of both her arms. She felt the heat off his body behind her through her thin nightgown and bathrobe.

"I should have said straight away," Severus said softly. "I am completely responsible for this entire situation, and if anyone needs to apologize it's me, to you, and to Monica."

"You have...she's your girlfriend and..."

She felt his body tense behind her at the words.

"She's not; she and I..." Severus stopped, not knowing how to continue.

"I know what you do," Hermione said, her voice cracking. "I don't need reminding."

She heard him sigh behind her and his hands tensed on her upper arms slightly.

"Hermione, you and Edith mean so much to me and..."

Hermione interrupted him; fearing the next part of his sentence was something along the lines of 'but I can't be there for you, like you want me to be.'

"No, really, it's not my place to..."

"Damn it, woman!" Severus snapped as he swivelled her around to face him.

"Severus, I..." Hermione said with tear filled eyes.

Just then, the cloth dropped out of Edith's hand and she began to wail.

* * *

><p><strong>3 Years Ago<strong>

Severus was on a business trip with Hermione in Wales and they were staying in the same suite of rooms with two others from their department. They had gone out for drinks the night before and everyone had consumed way too much alcohol for their own good. He had sent pepper-up potions to everyone in the suite first thing this morning and hoped that they were all now feeling relatively well because they had a presentation in two hours.

He was not feeling perfect, but was at least able to stand, look at food, and speak with ease. He wasn't going to win a marathon today, but he would be just fine. The other two Investigators, Sylvia and Kelly, had bid him a hasty goodbye in the common room as they left for breakfast.

He walked toward Hermione's bedroom door and knocked.

No response.

"Hermione?" He asked as he knocked again.

No response.

It was not like her to sleep in.

"Hermione?" Severus asked again as he knocked on the door.

Instantly panic set in. Had she choked on vomit? Was she unconscious? Had she poisoned herself with alcohol?

Severus opened the door in one quick motion and saw that the bed had been slept in but she wasn't there.

"Hermione?" Severus asked again as he walked into the room and verified that she had not fallen onto the floor.

It was then that he heard a huffing and hacking noise coming from the washroom. It sounded like she might be vomiting into the toilet.

"Oh, gods," Hermione moaned from the other side of the door.

She sounded incredibly sick.

Severus swiftly opened the door to the washroom and was greeted with the sight of Ronald Weasley's flabby, pale, naked ass, as he fucked Hermione from behind; she was sprawled over the countertop.

"Fuck!" Severus yelled as he reached for the handle and snapped the door shut.

There was a scream, that came from Hermione, some choice swear words from Ron, some thumps, some shuffling, and then Severus walked quickly out of her bedroom and slammed it shut.

He paced in the common room wondering if it was better or worse to stay and apologize. He would offer to obliterate himself if that's what Hermione requested. As he waited and paced he couldn't get the picture of her milky white skin and her pert breasts pressed against the countertop, her hair a wild mess.

'As her husband fucked her,' he reminded himself again and again. 'Her husband."

About five minutes later a very dishevelled Ronald and Hermione Weasley emerged. Ronald looking vexed, Hermione looking humiliated.

"I am incredibly sorry for interrupting a private moment," Severus began immediately.

"Why did you think it was alright to barge in her room?" Ronald asked, annoyed.

"Ron!" Hermione hissed.

"You didn't answer your door and after drinking last night," Severus said as he wiped his face with his hand. "I thought you were taking ill in the washroom and needed help."

Hermione nodded in understanding, her face turning even redder than anyone thought possible.

"Hermione, I can obliterate myself, or you..."

"You don't need to be obliterated," she scoffed. "I'm beyond embarrassed, but I'll get over it, we both will, right Ron?"

"I think the oblid..." Ron started.

"Ron!" Hermione snapped.

"I had...I had no idea you were here," Severus offered by way of explanation.

"He, uh, surprised me this morning," Hermione explained. "Thanks for the pepper-up by the way."

"It wasn't a problem," Severus groaned. "I should...I'll leave you to...I'll just go."

Severus pointed toward the front door of their suites and started to walk in that direction.

"I'll see you downstairs," Hermione called after him.

Severus just nodded his head in agreement and left the pair of them behind.

* * *

><p>"There, that's better," Hermione coo'd as she sat with Edith snuggled into her arms on Severus' sofa.<p>

"Here," Severus said as he handed her a cup of tea.

"Thanks," she said with a small smile.

Severus sat down across from her and took a drink of his own mug of coffee.

"Either it worked or she just tired herself out," Hermione said softly.

"Possibly both," Severus said as he looked at the sleeping child.

Hermione twisted in her spot and Edith mewed as she was shifted.

"My arms are killing me," Hermione admitted.

"You can place her in my bed," Severus explained. "I've changed everything."

Hermione nodded her head in the negative and then, thinking better, stood carefully with her daughter and started to walk toward his bedroom.

He had placed all new bedding on his bed and opened the window to allow fresh air into the room. It looked like it always did and no longer like the place he had fucked a woman in just a few short hours ago.

'He's allowed to have sex with whomever he wishes,' Hermione kept reminding herself as she gently lay Edith down on the plush bed. She looked tiny in his large bed.

She walked from the room and slowly closed over the door so her daughter wouldn't me disturbed. They had spent a lot of time at Severus' these last few weeks and Edith, she knew, would not be upset if she woke up in his bedroom. She's taken quite a few naps there since Severus' birthday.

"Hermione, about Monica..." Severus started when she returned.

"Can we just not talk about it anymore?" Hermione asked. "I shouldn't have barged into your love nest and you should have told me Monica was here, resolved."

He looked at her tired face and sighed. Nothing was resolved.

Hermione crawled onto his sofa and lay with her head on a throw pillow. "Do you and Monica have plans for Valentine's Day?"

"No," Severus answered flatly.

Hermione yawned and closed her eyes.

"Too bad," Hermione said quietly. "Maybe you should make it up to her, take her someplace...nice."

Severus nodded his head in the negative. He really needed to talk with her about their relationship; maybe it was time to test the waters?

"I have a date," Hermione yawned.

"I'm sorry?" Severus asked, surprised.

"A bloke Ginny knows from the Harpies Organization," Hermione yawned. "Everyone says I need to..."

Severus waited for her to continue and when she didn't, he prodded.

"You need to what?" Severus asked.

"What?" Hermione asked, tiredly.

"Everyone says you need to...?"

"Oh, start dating again," Hermione said tiredly. "I don't know, it may be too early, but..."

"You can always cancel," Severus supplied, sensing this entire situation was getting away from him.

"No, that'd be rude," Hermione said slowly. "And Gin went to the trouble..."

Severus watched her drift off into slumber and didn't ask any more questions. He rose from his seat and covered her with a blanket before he sat back down and watched her sleeping form. He took a moment to recount exactly when everything had gone ass-backwards.


	23. Chapter 23

**Author's Note: What started out as a fleeting thought, has turned into the longest chapter yet! **

**I am, if I'm being honest here, a little worried about how this one is going to be received. Part of me wants to post and run for cover, and another part of me wants to hear what you think. Reviews are always, always appreciated.**

**Let me know what you think!**

* * *

><p>Valentine's Day had come and gone, and Hermione found herself dating Milo Davis. He was a nice man, in his late thirties, with a son and an ex-wife. He worked in the PR department of the Harpies and travelled with the team when the season was on. He shared custody with his ex-wife, in that she had custody of their seven year old son Cedric while he traveled, and Milo had custody while he didn't. It seemed to work for them and Milo spoke highly of his ex-wife which made Hermione wonder why they still weren't together.<p>

"Hermione! Over here!" Milo called from a doorway on her far right.

Hermione smiled at the tall brown-haired man and started to walk towards him. Milo was handsome, but not someone you would stop to look at. He had invited her to watch a Harpies game from the Owners Box and she had agreed.

"Hi," Hermione smiled at him when she got to the door.

"You look lovely," he said as he leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips.

Hermione was surprised by the action each time, although she shouldn't be; they'd been together for just over a month. She had not introduced him to Edith, not did she have any intention of doing it anytime soon; which made the issue of Edith's upcoming second birthday a sticky one.

"I'm sorry I'm late, it took a while to pry Edith off me," Hermione said softly as she ducked under his arm and went inside.

"Ginny has her?" Milo asked.

"Uh, yeah, but Harry's going to bring her back to her own bed to go to sleep and stay until I get there," Hermione explained.

He nodded in understanding and showed her the way to the Owner's Box. He knew Hermione was not the biggest Quidditch fan, but he wanted her to meet some of his work mates.

Surprisingly, dating had not been as awkward or troublesome as Hermione expected. Milo was nice, understanding of her schedule, and busy with his own life. That being said, they had seen each other at least twice a week since this all began; sometimes for lunch on a workday, sometimes for a proper date. Harry and Ginny had been incredibly helpful with Edith and for that, Hermione was very grateful.

Of course, in the process of all this, she and Severus had seen less of each other. He still cooked for she and Edith one night a week, and they still went out for work lunches, but it somehow felt...different. Hermione sensed he was pulling back somehow from her and she knew, intensely knew, that talking about Milo was not welcome.

She wasn't sure if her feelings for Severus were creating this weirdness in their relationship, or if Severus disagreed with her dating so soon, and was trying to not let his opinion be known. Whatever it was, it bothered her to no end but she hadn't the slightest idea how to fix it.

Hermione spent the entire game talking with his workmates, drinking wine, and eating expensive canapés. The owner of the Harpies was an odd older man who kept asking everyone what colour his hat was. Apparently no answer was the correct one.

"Come back to my place afterwards?" Milo whispered into her ear as she reached for a shrimp.

Hermione swallowed hard. She had kissed Milo, there had even gone beyond kissing and into the realm of snogging with his hand on her breast and hers on his crotch just a few days ago. Hermione wasn't sure how she felt about sex with Milo; she knew she'd have to cross that bridge eventually with him, or someone else, and now may be as good a time as any.

She nodded her head in the affirmative and felt him kiss the side of her head.

The rest of the game continued in a blur and without even realizing how she got there, Hermione found herself in Milo's apartment.

"Drink?" He asked as he hung up her coat.

"Maybe some water?" Hermione asked, her voice cracking.

"Sure, just relax," he said as he disappeared into the kitchen.

Hermione quickly cast a contraception spell on herself in case she needed it, and sat demurely on his leather sofa. She had been at his place a handful of times; it was clean, comfortable and decorated as if he could have cared less what was on the walls. Apparently, his sister had decorated it for him. It didn't really seem like him, but Hermione figured if he didn't care, why should she?

"Here you go," he said as he handed her a glass and sat down next to her.

Hermione took a quick drink and placed the glass down on the table.

"Why did you invite me here?" Hermione asked quickly.

"Uh," he grinned shyly. "It's up to you actually. We could just talk or..."

"Sex?" Hermione asked, her voice far weaker then she had hoped.

"If...if you like, but, not pressure Hermione, if you're not..."

"You know I was with Ron since a teenager?" Hermione asked, observing his reaction.

Milo nodded.

"Well, he's the one...he was the only one, I've ever been with...sexually," Hermione admitted as her cheeks reddened.

"Oh!" Milo said surprised.

"You're surprised?" Hermione asked.

"I just thought, maybe before him or...well, it's been months...maybe after him?" Milo asked.

Hermione shook her head in the negative.

"Oh, okay, then maybe this isn't such a good..." Milo started.

Hermione interrupted him as she leaned forward and kissed him soundly on the lips.

Milo immediately wrapped his arms around her and pulled Hermione against him. They kissed for a long time as his hands roamed under her blouse and hers went for the buckle on his pants.

"Are you...are you sure?" Milo asked as she kissed her way down his neck. He saw her head nod in the affirmative and Milo pulled her blouse off her body in one swift movement.

"Let's go to my...my bed...oh, god that feels so..."

Hermione laughed at him and he walked her slowly towards his bedroom as he continued to assault her mouth and pull the clothes from her body.

Hermione's heart was racing and her body was strumming. She hadn't had sex since about two weeks before Ron died-it had been a dry spell they were going through as a couple.

"God you're so sexy," Milo said as he helped her lay down on his bed and climbed in next to her.

Hermione smiled at him, it felt good to be wanted, to be needed, to be thought of as a woman again.

Milo finished pulling the clothes from both their bodies and then started to kiss his way down her body.

"Oh gods," Hermione moaned as his tongue found her centre. Ron had never been one for oral sex, unless it was performed on him.

Milo worked her over with his tongue and Hermione melted into his soft mattress coming gently as his tongue penetrated her. It was her first orgasm in a year and a half. Well, one she had not given herself.

She felt him climb up her body and when he kissed her mouth, she could taste herself on him. It was erotically pleasing.

Milo's cock twitched against her thigh and she felt him slide up and inside her. He felt different, somehow, wider maybe.

He was taller then Ron too, so his face was above her head and she noticed that he didn't look down at her as he pumped, as if he was in his own world. She felt his body sliding in and out of hers and suddenly Hermione felt trapped underneath him. He was all around her and inside her and there was no escaping. Her heart started to hammer in her chest and she felt tears forming in her eyes.

Sex with Ron may not have been earth shattering, but it felt intimate, as if it was just the two of them in a little world together. Sex with Milo felt...wrong. As if she was merely a vessel for him to pump into, as if it could have been anyone in bed with him at that moment. A feeling a dirtiness and betrayal seemed to almost slap Hermione across the face.

This was all wrong. He was wrong, she was, absolutely wrong with him. Hermione yelled his name to get his attention and Milo continued to pump harder and harder.

"Oh yeah, baby, it is good!" He yelled back as he continued to smack into her.

"Milo, I need..." Hermione said as she choked back tears. It was all horribly wrong, and he was so into the act, he didn't seem to be able to hear her, nor did he even look at her.

"Harder?" He called out to her, not even making eye contact.

"Please..." Hermione choked.

"Okay, whatever you want baby," he said; she was sure he only half listened to her, and she started to push against his chest.

She felt him start to lose control in his pumping and was sure he was going to come anytime, and she desperately needed him outside of her before that happened. Hermione pushed at his chest and pulled her hips back a little and, just as he looked down at her, acknowledging her for the first time in this act, he came inside her.

Hermione started to cry harder and his face went from pleasure to confusion.

"Hermione?" He asked, worry caking his voice. "What's...?"

"Get off me, please, out of me, I need..." Hermione gasped, almost hyperventilating.

"Oh, gods, yes, I mean, gods, did I hurt you or...?"

He pulled out of her and rolled to the side as Hermione struggled to a sitting position and cried into her hands.

"Hermione?" He asked as he touched her shoulder.

"Please, I have to go," Hermione said as she stood up quickly and lost her balance and fell back onto the bed.

"Did I hurt you? Do you need...?" He asked, his concern obvious.

Hermione rose from the bed again and looked about the room, she was disoriented and could hear her heart pounding in her ears.

"I just need to go home," Hermione gasped as she picked her bra up off the floor and her pants and, stuffing the bra into the pocket, quickly pulled them on.

"Hermione, what's wrong? Talk to me, please," Milo begged as he got up off the bed and pulled on his boxers.

"It's fine, it's me, I...I tried to get your attention but..." Hermione started as she did up her blouse with shaky hands.

"What?!" He asked, surprised. "You wanted...you wanted to stop?"

Hermione nodded her head in the affirmative as she finished the last button.

"Oh Merlin!" He said exasperated as he stood beside her. "I didn't...I didn't know, or I would have, I swear I..."

Hermione just walked past him to the living room and grabbed her purse.

"Hermione, wait, I'm sorry, I didn't. Honestly, I really didn't..." Milo said as he stood before her, he looked like he was about to vomit.

"I know," Hermione said softly. "You weren't...you weren't paying attention to me and...and I know..."

"Hermione, what can I...?" Milo asked as he watched her walk toward the floo.

"I just...I just need to go home..." Hermione said as fresh tears made track marks down her face.

She called out her house and stepped into the floo.

When she arrived in her living room she fell to her knees and burst into tears.

"Hermione?" Severus asked as he walked into the room with his glasses perched on the end of his nose and a newspaper in his hand.

She looked up and, seeing Severus Snape in her home and the concern on his face, rolled into a ball and cried even harder.

* * *

><p><strong>16 Years Ago<strong>

"I have to go back before it's morning and mum..." Ron whispered to her as they snuggled under the covers of her small single bed at the Burrow.

"Ron..." Hermione said as she reached for his pyjama pants and started to push them down.

"Mione, what...?"

"Don't you think it's time?" Hermione asked with a glint in her eye.

"Uh, I mean, are you sure, is it something you want?" Ron stammered as he felt her push his pants down over his ass and free his hard cock. "I guess that 's a yes?"

Hermione bit her lip and nodded her head in the affirmative.

Ron rolled toward her and kissed her soundly on the lips.

"I love you," he said between kisses as he pushed down her pants and started to push up her top.

"It's going to...possibly...hurt for me, but maybe not, because I did ride horse back a lot and..." Hermione started.

"What's a horse have to do with sex?" Ron asked as he raised himself up on his elbows and looked down at her, confused.

"It's the girls hymen that gets broken the first time she's penetrated, but sometimes if the girl does certain activities as a child it's broken that way, and not an issue when she decides to have sex for the first time," Hermione explained.

"So did you check to see if yours is still there?" Ron asked.

"You can't!" Hermione laughed. "It's too far up in...you know this feels more like sex education then sex, so can we...can we just stop talking?"

"I'm all for that," Ron said with a grin as he leaned down and kissed her soundly on the lips. She felt him shift against her and his bare penis against her leg. Her heart started to hammer in her chest; they really were going to finally do this!

"Um, should I cast a lubrication because..." Ron said as he noted she was dry as a bone.

"Uh, yes, maybe," Hermione said, her face red; had she thought, she would have done that before she stripped him down.

Ron cast a lubrication charm on her and she cast a contraception charm on herself as he held onto himself and slowly made his way inside her. She felt herself expanding and stretching and wondered when he would reach the end of his penis-it hadn't seemed that long when she had handled it before.

Finally he seemed to stop invading her and just existed inside of her.

"Are you alright?" He asked as he looked down at her, concerned.

Hermione nodded her head in the affirmative, not as sure of herself anymore.

"Mione, I can pull out and we can try this again another time," Ron offered as he looked at her somewhat frightened face.

"No, no, go ahead," she said softly, trying to reassure herself.

"Mione, I'm not going to..." Ron said as he started to shift his hips back and pull out of her.

"No, wait!" Hermione yelled as she gripped his hips and held him in place. "Maybe if I...can I direct you a little, so I know what's...what's happening?"

Ron looked down at her, confused.

"Like...like this," Hermione said as she pulled his hips toward her and then pushed them back a little.

"O...okay, uh, that feels...that feels really nice," Ron smiled down at her.

"Okay, so let's try this, okay?" Hermione asked, feeling better about it suddenly.

She pushed his hips away again and then pulled them back towards her.

"Mione, I...that's...I may..." Ron said as he winced above her.

"It's okay, if you do, we can try again tomorrow," Hermione said with a chuckle as she pushed him out again and pulled him back towards her. "We'll get this right, I am, after all, the smartest witch of her age and..."

Ron's face contorted above her and he leaned into her face and kissed her awkwardly on the lips.

"Oh gods, that's good you said that, because I just..."

"I know," she smiled up at him.

"I'm sorry, I really am, I mean you didn't..." Ron said as he turned red and wiped some curls off her forehead.

"Next time," Hermione said as she felt him start to soften inside her.

"I'm sorry Mione, I could.." Ron started as he rolled off her and pulled her against him.

"Just hold me," Hermione said softly as she looked up at him. "It's enough that we did it, we'll get better."

"We will," he smiled at her before he kissed her on the cheek. "Next time I'm going to blow your mind."

Hermione laughed with him and they snuggled even closer in the single bed.

* * *

><p>"Shhh," Severus said softly as he patted her head as it lay against his chest.<p>

They had been sitting on the sofa like this for almost a half hour. When Severus Snape had seen the state she was in he had scooped her up off the floor and deposited her in the sofa to check for injuries. She had on no coat or shoes, and he could see the strap of a brassiere falling out of her pant pocket. It was not the way he had expected her to come home from her date.

He had asked what had happened and Hermione had merely shaken her head in the negative as tears streamed down her face. He was literally vibrating with anger and wanted to tear the limbs off whoever had placed her in this state, but decided she needed his patience more than his anger.

"I was so stupid," she finally said with a sniffle as she wiped at her eyes with a tissue.

"Now, I cannot believe that," Severus said as he continued to pat her head in hopes she would say more.

When she said nothing Severus decided to try again.

"You were on a date with that Milo?" Severus asked, feeling his muscles tense even as he mentioned the bastard's name.

Hermione nodded her head in the affirmative.

"Did he hurt you?" Severus asked as he swallowed hard.

Hermione nodded her head in the affirmative and choked out a sob.

'No one will recognize him when...' Severus started to think.

"But he didn't...he didn't know he was," Hermione hiccoughed.

"What?" Severus asked confused.

Just then the floo activated in Hermione's living room and Harry Potter stepped through.

"Merlin, Mione," he said as he walked toward them and fell on his knees before her. "I'm so sorry, I'm so so sorry,"

Harry's voice was choked and his eyes were filled with tears.

"How do you...?" Hermione asked, confused as she raised her head slightly off Severus' chest and looked toward him.

"I didn't call him," Severus supplied as he looked at her carefully.

"He's at the Auror Department right now being interviewed," Harry explained. "They called me when they realized it was you he..."

"What?" Hermione asked as she sat up more.

"He turned himself in and..."

"Who? Who turned himself in?" Hermione asked.

"Milo, Milo showed up about twenty minutes ago and admitted he..." Harry stopped, unable to continue.

"He what?!" Hermione snapped, her body vibrating.

Harry exchanged a look with Severus, swallowed hard and looked directly at Hermione.

"That he raped you, Mione," Harry said softly.

Severus couldn't help the sharp intake of breath that he took. Somehow he knew, in his gut, what had happened, but it wasn't until that moment, that it really hit him.

"He didn't!" Hermione said as he looked between the two men.

"Hermione, denial is..." Harry started as Severus took her hand.

"No, I mean...I mean he really didn't," Hermione said as she tried to calm herself with deep breaths. "Harry, you've got to fix this!"

"Hermione, he admitted he..." Severus began.

"Look, I'm not insane, okay?" Hermione said, her voice suddenly stronger. "We...we did have sex and...god, I really don't want to talk with you ab..."

"Hermione, you have no reason to feel responsible for any of this and..." Harry started again.

"Just shut it and listen!" Hermione snapped. "We...I started it...and he said we could wait but I thought...I guess I just thought I should just get on with it..."

"Did he force you?" Severus asked.

"That's just it, it was all wrong...I wanted to and then suddenly I didn't..."

"And he forced you anyways? Mione, that's rape," Harry explained.

"No, just listen, alright?" Hermione begged them.

Both Severus and Harry nodded.

"He asked me back to his place, and we started to snog, he said we could wait, I...I said no, we should," Hermione explained as she wiped at her face. "It was good for a while, good until..."

Her face went fifteen shades of red.

"It was good until he was inside me and I felt boxed in, trapped," Hermione explained with a shaky voice. "It wasn't at all like with Ron, and I started to panic..."

"Did he hurt you? Try something...?" Severus asked, his brow furrowed.

"No, he was just so...so into what he was doing, and he was so much taller then me...he wasn't even looking at me or listening to me," Hermione explained.

"He could have been ignoring you on purpose," Severus surmised.

"No, it wasn't like that, I just knew that I didn't want to have...sex...anymore, but I couldn't get his attention to get him to stop and...and then afterwards I just needed to get out of there as quickly as possible."

"Hermione, it still sounds like..." Harry started.

"Look, neither of you was there, and I was!" Hermione snapped. "I was the one who was bloody there and I couldn't leave but he didn't...he wasn't doing it on purpose, and afterwards when he discovered...he looked like he was going to vomit, and now...now he's turned himself in to Aurors...does that sound like a man who raped me?"

Harry shook his head in the negative and looked at Severus sitting with a clenched jaw and an iron grip on the armrest of Hermione's sofa.

"It was horrible, and I'm a right fucking mess, but I could have used magic and I just...I just wasn't thinking in the moment and..."

"None of this is your fault," Severus said softly.

"Please take care of this Harry, he's not a bloody rapist, and after tonight I've probably traumatized him for the rest of his life," Hermione begged her friend.

"Fine, I'll...are you sure? Because you could sleep on this, and in the morning..." Harry offered.

"No, I'm sure," Hermione said as she wiped at her nose. "It was horrible and wrong, and he should have been paying attention but...but there was no intent to harm me, and he absolutely would have stopped had he known, I can assure you of that."

Harry's eyes met Severus' and he nodded.

"Mione, I love you, you know that right?" Harry said as he placed an hand under her chin and looked at her carefully.

Hermione nodded her head in the affirmative and, as fresh tears burst from her eyes, she stood and hugged her friend.

"I'm just so, so sorry this happened to you," Harry said as he gripped her fiercely.

"I am too," Hermione said weakly as she released him.

Harry turned and walked toward the floo and disappeared as he called out the Auror's Office.

"Oh gods," Hermione said with a sigh as she stood and starred at the fireplace.

"What can I do for you?" Severus asked from his place on her sofa.

Hermione said nothing for a long time.

"I'm sorry you had to hear all that...I'm sure details of my botched first attempt at..."

"I am not the worry right now, you are," Severus said as he got up from his spot and stood behind her. "What do you need?"

Hermione swivelled on her foot and threw herself against Severus crying.

He wrapped his arms around her and held her as she broke apart.


	24. Chapter 24

**Author's Note: After a fairly heavy chapter, I decided to lighten things up a little. Also, a secret is revealed in this chapter that will have ramifications in the present. **

**Thank you so so much for your positive reviews for this entire story! It really is wonderful as a writer to hear back from my readers and know that you are appreciating the story and the work I'm putting into it. So, thank you! **

**As always, reviews are appreciated.**

**Let me know what you think!**

* * *

><p>"Wove your pancakes Vwisss!" Edith said as she picked a piece of pancake up and shoved it into her mouth and allowed the maple syrup to drip down the front of her.<p>

"Good girl," Severus said as he watched her with a smile.

"Harry?" He asked as he held a pancake on his spatula.

"No, I can't eat," Harry said as he lifted up his mug of coffee and took a drink.

"Go home and sleep," Severus said as he looked at the tired man.

"I can't leave Mione," Harry said quietly. "It was bad enough I was gone half the night with the Aurors and the paperwork."

"You were already about to collapse yesterday, never mind after all this," Severus added. "With Ginny on partial bed rest, and you working full time, and the boys, you are spent."

"It was good having you here last night, thanks for offering to take over sitting with Edith," Harry said, tiredly.

"I don't see much of her lately," Severus said as he turned off the burner as the last pancake finished cooking. "I was happy for the opportunity, and really glad I was here when Hermione got back."

"You and me both," Harry admitted. "I'm not sure if it was just the two of us if I could have held my shit together."

Severus chuckled and started to pile up the dirty dishes in the sink.

"The press?" Severus asked.

"I put a stopper on it," Harry explained. "It won't be in the papers."

Severus sighed with relief; the last thing she needed on top of everything else was the media.

"The potion I gave her is going to knock her out until dinner time. With us being up half the night, she'll need the sleep," Severus explained. "You can come back when she's up."

"But Edith..." Harry said.

"I'll be fine with her," Severus said as he handed Edith her juice and she took it with her sticky hands.

"Ginny doesn't know," Harry blurted out. "She can't have any stress and this...this is stress."

Severus just nodded and said nothing in return.

"She's lost three, I can't have her lose another if I can help it," Harry said softly.

Severus put down the pan and looked seriously at Harry.

"Just go home to her then," Severus said. "Hermione and Edith are safe with me, I'm not going anywhere."

Harry nodded and rose from his chair.

"Where mummy?" Edith asked again.

"Sleeping, my lady," Severus explained. "You and I get to have a nice day together while mummy rests, does that sound like fun?"

Edith smiled and clapped her hands sending maple syrup everywhere.

"Well, I see you'll be fine," Harry said as he watched Severus float another pancake over to Edith who giggled as it danced before her.

"I'll see you later, Potter," Severus said.

"And if she wakes..."

"I'll notify you," Severus agreed.

Harry nodded and trudged out of the room and toward the nearest floo.

"So Edith, what would you like to do after breakfast?" Severus asked before he took a drink of his coffee.

"Dolly pwincess show!" Edith said animatedly.

"Sure," Severus said, not really knowing what he was getting into.

* * *

><p><strong>5 Years Ago<strong>

"Potter," Severus said as he walked into the pub and sat down next to Harry.

The bartender looked at Severus and he gestured toward Harry's ale indicating he'd have the same.

"Thanks for coming," Harry said as he half watched a football match on the tele.

"It sounded urgent," Severus said as a pint was placed before him.

"Cheers," Harry said as he raised his glass and clinked it with Severus'

"On Monday they are going to offer you the position as Minister," Harry said simply.

"What?!" Severus asked astounded as he turned to face Harry more fully.

"I knew that would be your reaction," Harry chuckled. "So I thought I would give you fair warning."

"Bloody hell," Severus mumbled as he reached for his drink and took a gulp.

"It's going to be...difficult if you refuse," Harry cautioned.

"The absolute last thing I want to be bloody Minister of anything," Severus said as he stared at Harry.

"I know," Harry said softly. "You're not political and not a paper pusher."

"I'm going to refuse," Severus said firmly. "They can't bloody make me..."

"Severus, you need to consider the ramifications of..."

"What can they bloody do? I'm a fecking war hero," Severus said angrily.

"They can cut funding to your department, not approve travel, make your life hell until you agree," Harry said clearly. "Your entire department will have it's hands tied and..."

"They'd rather criminals were permitted..." Severus began.

"Don't put it past them," Harry chuckled. "I didn't exactly take my position with gusto."

Severus looked at him appraisingly.

"What would you suggest?" Severus asked.

"Something I didn't think of at the time," Harry said as he swivelled in his seat to face Severus more fully. "Delay."

"Delay?" Severus asked, confused.

"Tell them you will take the position, thereby making them happy, but not straight away," Harry explained.

"But I'd still end up in the bloody job," Severus said confused.

"Yes, but that's going to happen anyways mate, so you might as well let it happen on your terms," Harry said.

"So you are saying there's no getting out of this Ministerial..."

"Death?" Harry said with a smirk.

Severus couldn't help but chuckle at his joke.

"How long do you think I can buy?" Severus asked, his mind already working out a timeline.

"I'd ask for ten years but settle for five," Harry explained. "They won't cut funding because they'll want to keep you happy and you can still go about your job until then."

"Five years?" Severus asked. "Not a hell of a lot of time."

"I wish I had asked for it," Harry explained.

"Can we keep this between us?" Severus asked.

"Of course," Harry replied. "You wouldn't want everyone treating you differently, because they would if they knew."

Severus nodded his head in agreement. He was going to make some other demands beyond the time delay and they were going to grant them come hell or high water.

* * *

><p>"Oh gods, this now replaces my roast story," Hermione laughed as she walked into her living room.<p>

It had been transformed into a palace with unicorns rotating around the circumference, pink tulle everywhere, classical ballet music playing, Edith dressed to the nines in the middle, and Severus dressed as a prince complete with a poncy outfit and a feather in his cap.

"Not a word outside of this room," Severus warned.

"I make no promises," Hermione chuckled.

"At least I got you to laugh," he murmurred as she wandered toward Edith and tickled her from behind.

"Mummy!" Edith yelled as she jumped up from her spot on the floor where she was dressing a doll.

"Baby girl!" Hermione sighed as she hugged her daughter close.

"Do you like Edith's castle?" Edith asked with a yawn. "Vwiss is my pwince and he made fow Edith."

"I see that," Hermione said with wide eyes. "Your castle is lovely, baby."

"It's all mine and Vwiss said," Edith paused to yawn again. "If mummy says, Edith can have it fow keep"

"Of course you may, but I think Severus didn't put you down for a nap..."

"Sorry," Severus said from his place off to the side.

"No! No nap mummy!" Edith cried, tiredly.

"Sweetie, just a short one so you don't fall asleep at supper time, okay?"

"No! No nap!" Edith cried as she kicked at Hermione.

"Edith, you are, so let's go," Hermione said calmly.

"No, Vwisss! Tell mummy! No nap!" Edith cried as tears burst form her eyes.

"I will see you when you get up, my princess. Now, be good for mummy," Severus said as he patted her back and watched Hermione walk out with the angry child.

As soon as they left the room Severus placed a memory spell on everything so Hermione could call up this exact castle when Edith wanted it next. He then transfigured his clothes back to pants and a V-neck sweater and started to clean up the crayons and dollies left lying about the room.

Hermione looked rested, but not better, he thought. He wished somehow sleep had magically made her better, but it had not.

Once all of Edith's toys were cleaned up, he walked into the kitchen to check on the soup he and Edith had made for supper. Truthfully, he had made the soup and he had occupied Edith with a knife and some celery. He'd placed a charm on the knife so it couldn't cut her, so whenever the blade slipped, which was often, it instantly dulled and didn't hurt her. Surprisingly, the knife, celery, and her determination, kept her happy long enough for him to make the chicken barley soup.

"That smells amazing," Hermione said from the doorway.

"She's already asleep?" Severus asked, surprised.

"Out like a light," Hermione said tiredly as she walked toward a stool and sat on it.

"Dare I ask, how you are?" Severus asked as he put on the kettle.

"I feel like an idiot," Hermione said, honestly. "I shouldn't have thought I could just jump into this, and when I realized it was all wrong...I should have done something more assertive."

"Everyone can look back on any situation, and say what they could have done better. It doesn't mean in the moment you were thinking clearly enough to actually have done that, though," Severus said as he leaned down on his elbows on the counter.

"True," Hermione said. "But I'm usually so good at thinking on my toes but with Milo I felt...dirty."

"Dirty?" Severus asked, confused.

"Like I was betraying Ron. And I wasn't in love with Milo, so it felt very very wrong. And the way he...you probably don't want to hear..."

"I will hear whatever you want to tell me," Severus said softly as he took a deep breath and prepared for information that was not going to be pleasant.

"No, it was just wrong, on many different levels," Hermione said softly. "I floo called him before I came down and apologized for him thinking he'd...that he was responsible for what happened."

"He was," Severus supplied.

"On some level, yes, but there were two people there, two willing people up until one wasn't and didn't make it clearly known," Hermione said with a crack in her voice.

Severus wanted to say so much in that moment but he sensed that was not what she needed.

"I promised Harry I'd call him when you woke," Severus explained.

"Can you...can you hold off on that?" Hermione asked as she met his eyes. "I just don't need him to go all testosterone-brother on me right now."

Severus nodded his head in agreement.

"He didn't tell Ginny did he?" Hermione asked, worried.

"Not as of this morning," Severus explained.

"Hopefully not ever," Hermione added.

The existed in silence for a couple of minutes before Severus spoke.

"I should be shoving off," he said as he poured her a pot of tea.

"You're going?" Hermione asked, worry caking her voice.

"I thought you might want some time, maybe you and Edith..."

"Do you need to go? " Hermione asked, weakly. "I mean, do you have plans with Monica or...?"

"I have no plans," Severus said as he watched her carefully.

"Could you stay with us? Just for tonight?" Hermione asked, feeling pathetic in her request.

"Of...of course," Severus said, not realizing how vulnerable she felt. "I'd need to get some things..."

"Only if it's not too much trouble," Hermione said softly. "I mean after taking care of me last night, and Edith all day..."

"It was no trouble," Severus said as he rounded the counter and stood before her. "Are you okay until I come back?"

Hermione nodded her head and reached out a hand and placed it on his chest. "Thank you."

He looked into her eyes and saw tears forming.

"Anything," Severus said softly as he looked at her. "Anything at all, I'll do it for you."

Hermione nodded and felt a single tear fall down her cheek. He leaned over and kissed the top of her head before he walked toward her living room and floo'd back to his place to gather his things.


	25. Chapter 25

**Author's Note: Here's the latest one where more details about what's about to hit the fan are revealed. **

**For those of you confused by an update earlier today, someone pointed out a critical error in the last chapter that I needed to change so I quickly fixed it and re-posted. Sorry for the false new chapter warning!**

**But, I still have a new chapter for you! **

**Thank you so much for all of your encouraging comments-we are almost on to the next part of the story FYI. **

**As always, reviews are always appreciated.**

**Let me know what you think!**

* * *

><p>"Happy Birthday to Edith! Happy Birthday to you!" the crowd all sang as Edith, in full princess costume and tiara, blew out her candles with more spittle flying all over the cake then anyone appreciated.<p>

"Happy birthday, my love," Hermione said as she looked at her daughter's happy face at having achieved blowing out her candles.

James and Albus had very seriously sat Edith down and explained how important it was to blow out all the candles to get her wish. Edith had asked Hermione to practice on some candles right after they had left the house.

"I did it, mummy!" Edith clapped.

"You did, baby," Hermione smiled as she slowly stood up and passed the cake to Molly.

This year, Hermione decided, she wasn't going to let the little things get to her and ruin her daughter's birthday. This year, she was just going to enjoy it.

"You look like a proper birthday girl Edith!" Harry said as he scooped her up in his arms and kissed her.

"Thanks Uncle Hawwy!" Edith said with a smile. "I am a pwincess! That was Edith's wish!"

"Oh, that was a good one," Harry smiled at her.

"I know!" Edith said proudly.

"Uh, Mione," Harry said as he looked at her. "I think the princess might need a change."

Hermione smiled at him and took her daughter upstairs to freshen up the princess.

"So you wished to be a princess?" Hermione asked as she pushed layer after layer of tulle out of the way so she could get to the offensive diaper.

"I am a pwincess!" Edith insisted. "I wish it!"

"Edith, love, you are the most wonderful princess ever," Hermione said as she undid the diaper and magically sent it to the pail.

"I am like mummy!" Edith said with a smile as she pushed tulle away from her face. "Vwiss said mummy's a pwincess too."

"Of course I am," Hermione smiled as she wiped her daughter's butt. "Although, right now, mummy feels more like the lady-in-waiting wiping your royal arse."

Hermione attached a fresh diaper and pulled layer after layer of tulle down so she could see her daughter again.

"Severus really outdid himself with this dress for you," Hermione chuckled.

"It my special pwincess dwess fwom Vwiss," Edith explained as if Hermione was not there when the present was opened yesterday.

"And I have one more thing to complete the outfit," Severus said from the doorway.

"Vwiss!" Edith said as she ran toward him.

"Sorry I'm late, my lady," Severus said as he picked up Edith and gave her a hug.

"I was wondering where you were," Hermione said as she stood up and walked toward Edith's washroom to clean her hands.

"My presence was demanded at the Ministry," Severus explained.

"Is there a problem?" Hermione asked as she looked out the washroom door at him.

"Nothing I can't handle," Severus said as he took a box from his pocket and handed it to Edith.

"Fow Edith?" Edith asked with wide eyes as she looked at the white box with a pink ribbon.

"Yes, to complete your outfit," Severus explained as he watched her pull open the box. He made sure this present was more easily accessible than the one at Christmas.

"Vwiss!" Edith screamed as she looked at the ring inside. "A wing! A wing!"

"A special princess ring," Severus explained as he let her down and placed the small ring on her finger and it sized to her. "It will let me know if you ever need me and I, your humble servant, will come to you."

"Vwiss!" Edith yelled as she bounced up and down and looked at her ring.

"Severus...a diamond ring?" Hermione asked as she looked at it.

"It's not a diamond, it's a moissanite," Severus explained. "Not nearly as expensive, but for the purposes of our princess here, a diamond."

"I wove it!" Edith said as she hugged his legs.

"What do we say for the gift, Edith?"

"Thank you Vwiss!" Edith beamed before she ran from the room.

"Severus, you know she's going to call you when she wants a story read, or pancakes for breakfast or..." Hermione started.

"It's charmed to recognize 'want' versus 'need'" Severus explained.

"Oh, well, that's good, because you'd be back to living with us otherwise," Hermione chuckled.

"Mummy!" Edith called.

"Shite, the magical gate, I've got to..."

"Go help her and we'll talk more later," Severus said.

"I want to know about the Ministry," Hermione said as she walked down the hall away from him.

Severus watched her leave and shook his head. He really didn't want to go downstairs and be with the others. He'd heard more conversations about 'poor Hermione' on his way upstairs then he cared to; and they didn't even know the half of what she'd been through lately.

He was also pissed that he had missed Edith blowing out her candles; he had intended to give her the ring at the start of the party not in the middle of it. But, he had been called in by the Ministry to talk about the official announcement, ceremony, and other ridiculous duties.

Luckily, he had managed to put it off for a couple of months more. He had argued that his godson's wedding in Sweden and an open international case that he was about to close, were reason enough to delay. The Minster, generally, did not leave the country his first year in the position and going to Sweden for a wedding and to Iceland for the case, was going to be an issue. So they agreed to delay.

The delay also bought him some time to tell Hermione, and today wasn't that day. He needed to think of a way to tell his best friend that he had failed to inform her he was the new Minister, and had known that for the last five years. It was going to be a tough sell.

Especially after things had quieted down with her. She was seeing a Magical Counsellor, something Ginny argued she should have done from the time Ron died. Hermione no longer needed him to stay at the house; a living situation that had ballooned from one night to ten. And, she had started to laugh and joke again with ease; no longer were there circles under her eyes and a distant look on her face. Severus Snape was not a stupid man, he knew she was still working out all that had happened to her, but he was happy to see more of the Hermione he knew.

Just then, a plate with cake on it flew toward him with a note attached. He looked down at Hermione's familiar scribble and laughed. It read:

_Get your arse downstairs and grace others with your presence. The princess will be looking for you soon._

Severus Snape took the proffered cake and walked toward the stairs. It was nice to be needed.

* * *

><p><strong>5 Years Ago<strong>

"Severus, we've brought you here today to discuss an offer we would like to make you," Frederick Hinges said with a smile as he offered Severus a seat.

Severus said nothing and just looked at the men and women before him sitting and facing him behind a long table.

"The Ministry of Magic has a long history of..." Gerta Kindle started.

"With all due respect, madam," Severus interrupted. "I know what position the committee is offering and I respectfully refuse."

Murmurs of outrage broke out amongst the committee members.

"You refuse the most honoured position in our world!" Fredrick Hinges yelled.

"Respectfully, I do," Severus said with a nod.

"You can't!" Gerta Kindle snapped.

"As I am a wizard of my own free will, I assure this committee, I can, and I am," Severus said calmly.

"Severus, be reasonable," Merty Low said as she looked at him. "The Ministry needs a leader such as yourself to take us not just through the post-war years, as Minster Unger has done so nicely as a interim replacement, but someone who can help our world take the next step."

"Next step?" Severus asked.

"Some of the issues with our world, issues that in some ways contributed to the last war, are still out there. Class Structure, Blood Status, Favouritism within out own Ministry, Social Programs, Education..." Merty Low continued.

"And you expect me to fix all of these, if I were to take on the role of Minister?" Severus scoffed.

"No, but we expect you to be a unifying force that will help others take on roles of responsibility to..." Gerta Kindle started

"I'm the bait?" Severus asked.

"I'm sorry, bait?" Gerta Kindle asked.

"You hope by having me as Minister, you'll get more of the other leaders in our community to sign up for duty as well?" Severus asked with disdain. "You already have Potter in charge of the Aurors, what more do you need?"

"No, Severus you misunderstand," Horace Fequiks explained. "You are the leader that will take us through these issues and make us stronger and better as a society. But you are also the leader that will settle for no less than everyone's best, and will naturally invite those with a willingness for change, to the table."

Severus was taken aback by his words. He expected to be woo'd in this meeting, what he didn't expect was the honesty that sprung from this man's voice.

"We won't take no for an answer," Horace Fequiks said as he looked Severus in the eye. "Because without you leading us, I fear for our future, I truly do."

Severus swallowed hard and took a deep breath before speaking again.

"If I do agree to the position," he started. "I would have some demands that would not be negotiable."

"Such as?" Greta Kindle asked, her eyes gleaming.

"I need five years before I accept the position," Severus said clearly.

Murmurs broke out.

"We can't wait five years!" Fredrick Hinges gasped.

"I need the time before I commit to this position," Severus explained. "I lived the life of a spy for twenty years, serving two masters and did not have a life of my own, did not have the ability to travel to...to just exist. I will not place myself in this demanding position without some time to myself first."

"We can agree to that," Horace Fequiks said, much to the general outrage of his fellow committee members.

"In that five years waiting time, no one beyond this committee room, will know I was offered, or accepted the position," Severus explained.

"But the press, and the ceremonies leading up to..." Quinten Mars moaned.

"We can agree to that," Horace Fequiks said firmly.

"I will not have a security detail assigned to me until it is revealed that I am the next Minister," Severus explained.

"But your personal safety, especially considering your job..." Greta Kindle started.

Severus merely looked at them and they all nodded.

"When I become Minister, my personal life is my own," Severus explained. "I will not have this committee, or anyone else for that matter, dictate to me who I can and can't see, who my friends are, and any other matters involving my personal life."

"But..." Quinten Mars started.

Severus held up his hand. "I will uphold the honour of my position and the office I serve, but I will not have a committee decide how I spend my free time, who I choose to spend my time with, or what bloody clothes I wear."

The committee reluctantly nodded.

"I will probably make decisions the community will not be pleased with," Severus said. "But, despite your personal feelings, which you can share with me behind closed doors, I expect the full support of this committee. If I am giving up my freedom for this job, you are damn well going to back me."

The people across the table took a moment to look at each other and then nodded in agreement.

"Finally," Severus began. "There will only be press coverage I agree to. I will not have them follow me about like a pack of wolves taking pictures of me as a grouse hunt for magazine covers or grant stupid interviews about meaningless subjects. The press are free to report whatever they like, but I will not feed them news stories to keep my name or the Ministry's in the papers."

Quinten Mars looked like he was ready to object and then stopped himself.

"We can agree to all of those terms," Frederick Hinges said. "Do we have a new Minster?

Severus looked at them carefully and then closed his eyes; he thought about how this would change everything about his life. Then, he opened his eyes and looked seriously at the committee.

"You do," he said simply.

* * *

><p>"Hermione, I must be off," Severus said as he grabbed her elbow and pulled her toward him slightly.<p>

"You're not staying longer?" Hermione asked, surprised.

"No, I have some things I need to take care of and I've already said goodbye to the birthday girl," he said as he looked at her carefully.

"Oh, uh, okay," Hermione said, slightly disappointed, he'd only been there an hour and they'd hardly spoken.

"I hope you don't mind but I asked Harry to watch Edith tomorrow night," Severus explained. "I'd like you to come over for dinner."

Hermione looked at him confused.

"Just me?" Hermione asked.

"I need to discuss some things with you, and it's probably best if Edith isn't around," Severus explained.

"Severus, are you in some sort of trouble?" Hermione asked, worry caking her voice.

"It depends how you look at it," he chuckled. "I'm not, no, no need to worry, alright?"

"Severus, why don't we talk tonight? Maybe Harry..."

"No, I...tomorrow's better," Severus said cryptically.

"Okay, uh, what time?"

"Seven?" He asked.

Hermione nodded her head in the affirmative and Severus leaned in and kissed her temple.

"I'll see you tomorrow, then," Severus said softly before he turned and walked away.

Hermione watched him until the crowd consumed him; she sensed something big was about the happen.


	26. Chapter 26

**Author's Note: Here we are at the end of Part 3! I've been on a bit of a roll lately, but there's no way I can keep up this pace, so be aware I may be taking a few days or a week off before I post again. I'm sure my husband would appreciate some Valentine's day attention and I would appreciate a bit of a break. Please be aware that I NEVER leave a story unfinished, so don't panic about a little break.**

**This is the second chapter posted today so if you have no idea what's going on...go back one chapter and read that first! Enjoy!**

**Reviews are always appreciated!**

**Let me know what you think!**

* * *

><p>Severus Snape checked on the stuffed lobster tails and turned the heat off. The scalloped potatoes were done, as was the asparagus. He placed a warming charm on everything and re-joined Hermione in the living room where she sat impatiently waiting.<p>

In truth, he was stalling and he knew it. After Edith's party he had met up with Misho for a pint and told him about his new position, then apparated to Draco's where he stayed the night and broke the news to him, then back via Hogwarts where he told Minerva, Septima, and Henry.

The news was met with mixed reception. Draco thought he was deserving of the position and was happy the Ministry finally recognized his sacrifices and leadership abilities. Misho was simply taken aback and had little to say on the subject beyond clarifying that Severus wasn't, indeed, pulling his leg. Minerva and Septima were visibly sad for him and made comments about 'finally living his own life' and 'wasn't there another way?'

Now, he had to tell the woman he probably should have told first, and no matter how he configured the situation, it didn't look promising.

"It's ready," Severus said as the heated food floated towards the table.

She stood up from her spot on the sofa and he noticed she looked visibly pale.

"Please, just tell me," Hermione pleaded.

"It's a long story," Severus sighed. "And we may as well eat while I tell it."

Hermione seemed at odds with what he had said. She wanted the short version, now. Unfortunately, there was no short version.

"Just sit and eat, and I'll tell you everything," he said as he gestured toward the table. "I promise it's nothing life threatening."

Hermione seemed to let out a breath as she walked toward the table.

"Are you moving away?" Hermione asked as she picked up her fork.

"No, actually I'm staying quite local," Severus said with a smirk.

"Okay, good," Hermione said with a nod.

"Hermione, tomorrow there's going to be an announcement..."

"You're marrying Monica?!" Hermione gasped as she threw a hand over her mouth and her fork dropped with a 'clang'.

"No, and I'd appreciate it if you stopped guessing, because you absolutely won't guess this," Severus said, trying to be patient. "And, Monica and I parted ways...after that morning."

"Oh, Severus, I'm sorry if I..."

"No, it wasn't your fault," Severus said nicely.

Hermione nodded her head in understanding.

"Start on your lobster because it'll chill quickly," Severus said.

Hermione picked up her utensils and started to eat.

"I've taken on a new position with the Ministry," Severus explained.

"Oh thank gods," Hermione sighed as she dug into her food a little more. "That's great Severus, are you section chief?"

"No," he sighed. "You have to understand, that I wasn't looking for a change, and even fought against this one."

"You didn't want it?" Hermione asked, before she ate some potatoes.

"No, not at all," Severus said honestly. "But people can't know that."

"Okay," Hermione said as she looked at him confused. "Then why take the job?"

"It was...thrust upon me and I was placed in a position where I could not refuse," Severus explained.

"They bloody blackmailed you?!" Hermione snapped as her fork clanged down again. "We can fight this with an attorney and..."

"It wasn't blackmail, it was duty," Severus said as he looked at her pointedly.

"Severus, what's the job?" Hermione asked, her voice suddenly weaker.

Severus swallowed hard and looked at her.

"Minister of Magic," Severus said as he watched her face move from surprise, to joy, to sadness in the blink of an eye.

"The...the Minister of Magic?" Hermione stammered. "Not a Minister?"

"No, the Minister," Severus said.

Hermione reached for her glass of wine and took a large drink.

"I can see how they got you on duty," Hermione said as she gaped at him.

"Yes, well..."

"Wait, you said they were announcing tomorrow?" Hermione asked.

"Yes," he said with a nod.

"So was that why you were late for Edith's party? They were offering it to you just then?" Hermione asked. "I don't know how you didn't tell everyone straight away! You are going to be the bloody Minister of Magic!"

"You think this is a good move?" Severus asked.

"I think it's good for our world, but could be quite bad for you," Hermione explained as she ate some asparagus. "You are going to be an amazing Minister, that is without a doubt. But, Severus...everything is so invasive in that position...all the press, all the people at the Ministry parading you about, all the articles and opinion pieces pulling apart everything from your policies to your choice of robe colour..."

"I had some stipulations that they needed to adhere to," Severus explained.

"Stipulations?" Hermione asked intrigued.

"Let's just say there won't be any ridiculous interviews with the press, or picture spreads about how I have re-decorated the official residence, or intervention in my private life."

"You got them to agree to all of that?!" Hermione asked, astounded as she dug into her lobster.

"They had to agree to a great deal if they wanted me to come willingly," Severus said as he drank some wine. This was going much better then he expected.

"Like what?" Hermione asked.

"I delayed it five years," he said, dropping the bomb and waiting to appraise the damage.

"You'll be Minister in five years?" Hermione asked as she took a drink of wine.

"No," Severus paused. "I was offered the position five years ago, and delayed it until now."

Hermione looked at him and blinked.

"Wait," she said as she put down her glass. "Five years ago they asked you to be the Minister of Magic?"

Severus nodded.

"And five years ago you accepted?"

Severus nodded.

"And just now...the night before the official announcement, you are telling me?" Hermione asked.

"You have to understand..."

"I understand that you thought I couldn't be trusted," Hermione said with a hurt expression. "I was your field partner five years ago."

"No one knew, just the committee members who chose me and..."

"Harry," Hermione said, putting some pieces together.

"Potter? How would you know...?"

Hermione sat across from him mumbling to herself for almost a full minute before she looked up a him and her face paled.

"Five years ago, I was talking with Harry and this high ranking Ministry official Fequark or something like that, at a Ministry Luncheon about the Wizarding World's future that I was invited to. He asked me my opinion on what sort of Minister we should have taking us forward..."

She sat silent for a long time as Severus stared at her.

"And?" He finally asked.

"I said..." Hermione's eyes started to get watery. "I said a hero, who isn't scared to be disliked, who will always do the right thing, who understands the muggle world, is incredibly strong magically, and is filled with a sense of duty toward our world."

Severus' jaw dropped.

"Then, just a few weeks later Harry asked me about that conversation again and I knew that somehow it was more than just a casual conversation, but he said he couldn't talk about it," Hermione went on to explain. "Oh, gods Severus, I'm so, so, sorry...had I known..."

Severus swallowed hard and quickly stood up from the table and walked toward the window in his living room.

"Severus, say something, please," Hermione said as she got up from her seat and walked toward him.

"It's fine," he said softly as he looked out at the night sky.

"No, it's not," Hermione said. "I didn't know he would take my words so seriously, and that you were the exact person I was describing."

It was then that Severus started to chuckle.

"Severus?" Hermione asked, worriedly.

"And here I thought, you were going to be angry with me for keeping this a secret," he continued to chuckle. "When, here it was you who got me into this circumstance in the first place."

Hermione looked at his wild eyes and took in a deep breath. He had every right to be angry with her.

"You could still..."

"It's done," he said as he cut her off.

"Severus, I don't know what to say..." Hermione started as she touched his shoulder.

"There's nothing to say," he said softly as he turned to look at her. His eyes were calmer now. "I have lived a life of service, with a short reprieve that I enjoyed."

"Severus, don't..."

"Please..." He said softly.

"It's not a death sentence," she said kindly.

"Isn't it?" He asked as he looked down at her.

* * *

><p><strong>14 Years Ago<strong>

"Take a drink lad, and stop being so obstinate!" Poppy Pomfey snapped at him as she floated a magical mug of soup before him.

"Just let me bloody die," Severus groaned. He was in so much pain, it was hard to tell where it originated anymore.

"Not on my watch!" Poppy exclaimed. "You did some incredibly heroic things and you are going to live to get that Order of Merlin everyone keeps talking about."

"I wasn't supposed to live," Severus said huskily as he fell back into his pillows further.

"Yes, but you did!" Poppy smiled down at him. "Now you need to decide what you're going to do with the rest of your life, now that you are a free man."

"Can I be free to die?" Severus groaned; the pain in every area of his body was relentless.

"I'm afraid not!" Poppy said, a little too cheerfully.

Severus groaned.

"You could always come back to teaching..." Minerva suggested as she walked toward his bed.

"I'd rather die," Severus quipped.

"Well, that's too bad, because you were a great Master, although your classroom management..."

"Am I under review?" Severus joked.

"See, back to your old self again, already," Minerva joked as well.

"He's being a right pain today," Poppy reported as she started to walk away with his half-finished soup.

"When is he not?" Minerva asked.

"You witches do realize I am still in the room, correct?" Severus asked as he tried to shift and winced in pain.

"Poppy, it may be time to give him more pain potions!" Minerva called to her.

"I was just getting them!" Poppy yelled back.

"Between your and Poppy's mothering, I'll be forced to survive," Severus said as he closed his eyes.

"Good," Minerva said with a great deal of satisfaction. "Because no one would like it any other way Severus, keep reminding yourself of that, because it's true, my boy."

* * *

><p>Hermione had left Severus' place just after eleven. They had sat and talked for a while about the announcement and Draco's upcoming wedding. She had agreed to accompany him the third week of June to the ceremony and reception in Sweden. It would be a few weeks after the anniversary of Ron's death and she would welcome the reprieve and a reason to celebrate life and love.<p>

Hermione sat heavily on her sofa and held her head in her hands. She had, inadvertently, backed Severus into the demanding job of running their world. And he, being him, had accepted it because it was for the greater good; but he was miserable about it. Somehow they had managed to screw everything up again.

And, on top of everything, she had finally come to terms with her feelings for Severus; she loved him. And, if she was really being honest, probably had for a long time, even when she was married to Ron. It had taken her a long time to admit that but her counsellor had helped.

But, with these new responsibilities and demands on him, and the obvious damper it is going to place on any of his free time...there was not going to be an opportunity to explore those feelings. Or to see if he shared them. To see if he could actually love the woman who fucked over his future.

Hermione found herself chuckling at the idiocy that was her life, and she wondered, as she looked around her empty home and thought of him sitting in his empty home, how everything had gone ass-backwards so quickly.

* * *

><p><strong>END OF PART 3<strong>


	27. Chapter 27

**Author's Note: Okay, we're starting Part 4 everyone, and (again) I'm trying a slightly different format. There won't be any flashbacks for this part-it's straight present time because this part is about living now and looking toward the future. Make sense? **

**Updates will probably be weekly, and if they are more frequent don't expect the time table to increase all the time. What has started out as a little story has turned into a bit of an epic idea and I'm not sure if I can carry it through to where I see the completion in my head, so we'll see how far I get. Either way, it'll be finished but I'm not sure if I have the staying power to finish it where I'd like to. We'll see.**

**As always, reviews are appreciated.**

**Let me know what you think!**

* * *

><p><strong>PART 4<strong>

* * *

><p>Severus Snape hated his security detail. Not only did they hamper him ever arriving anywhere unexpectedly, they also didn't walk quickly enough.<p>

He had just returned from Iceland on a fruitless trip to properly close the Greenhaven file. What was supposed to be an easy task had turned into a daunting one and he was running out of time. It was the last week of May and by July he was going to be in the position of Minister of Magic; one that didn't allow him to investigate cold cases in Iceland. And he knew, if he handed this file over to anyone, it would just get placed on a back burner and forgotten about. Technically, it was a closed case as the man was, technically, dead.

A dark Wizard by the name of Kasey Greenhaven had been brewing potions for the Dark Lord for years before his demise and had been declared dead several months ago, but Severus knew better. Kasey Greenhaven was no deader than he was. A potion with his signature ingredient combination had turned up in a homicide in Iceland and Severus just knew in his gut that Kasey was behind it; he just had to prove it.

"Mr Snape, you are not required at the Memorial until 3pm," Tansley said as he walked quickly beside Severus. "Might I suggest heading to the office to read..."

"I am accompanying Hermione Weasley and her daughter to the Memorial of her dead husband," Severus sneered. "It's not the kind of thing you rush."

Tansley merely nodded and took a step back to follow.

Severus walked toward the floo network at the apparition terminal and was suddenly halted.

"Sir, we need to clear the network first," Lopez said as he stepped in front of Severus and waved his wand over the floo.

He was checking the floo for issues and also stopping all floo traffic in the entire UK for the seconds it would take Severus to get to Hermione's. It seemed a little heavy handed, if you asked Severus. Especially considering the fact that he had, for years, and without security, faced the most evil wizard in history, on a daily basis.

"All clear, sir," Lopez said as he stepped forward and went through first, followed by Severus and then Tansley.

Luckily, Hermione and all his other friends had grown used to a Security Officer arriving before he did.

"We'll do a quick sweep and then be outside," Tansley said as he walked past Severus.

The protocol was for him to remain in the room they had arrived until they gave him the clear, but the call of Hermione's voice drew him into the kitchen.

"Severus? Come quick!"

"Coming," he called as he started quickly toward the kitchen.

When he walked into the kitchen he saw Hermione staring in amazement at her daughter who had sparkles floating in the air around her.

"What?" Severus asked.

"I'm not doing that," Hermione said softly as she continued to look at Edith.

Severus then looked at the scene closely. He could see Edith's eyes flickering as the sparkles danced around her.

"Edith?" Severus asked as he walked toward her. "Are you making the sparkles dance?"

Edith said nothing in return; her concentration too great.

"She wouldn't respond to me either," Hermione whispered. "I don't want her to stop but...it's too young, isn't it?"

Severus sighed.

"All clear, sir!" Tansley yelled from the front hall.

"Ahhh!" Edith screamed at the unfamiliar voice and all the sparkles fell. She then started to cry.

"It's okay sweetie," Hermione said as she reached for her daughter and hugged her. "It's just Severus' helpers, remember?"

"Bloody imbeciles," Severus grumbled as he too walked toward Edith and started to pat her back.

"Edith no like Vwiss' helpews!" Edith cried. "My Spawcles go!"

"Edith, honey, did you make those sparkles?" Hermione asked as she looked down at her daughter.

Edith nodded her head in the affirmative as she wiped at her eyes.

"You are quite a talented witch, my lady," Severus said as he looked at her and she gave him a small smile.

"Is that the first time you've done that?" Hermione asked.

"I make dollies dance," Edith admitted.

"Edith, how long have you been able to do those things?" Hermione asked.

Edith just shrugged.

"Can you promise mummy that you won't make anything besides dollies dance and sparkles for now?" Hermione asked.

"Okay, mummy," Edith said seriously.

"I am very proud of you Edith," Severus said as he smiled down at her and palmed the top of her head.

"Thanks Vwiss," Edith smiled up at him.

"Go play for a minute while mummy talks with Severus, okay?"

Edith nodded and Hermione let her down onto the ground where she promptly ran to her play kitchen in the corner of the room and started to cook.

"Severus..." Hermione said with wide eyes as she looked between him and her daughter.

"I know you've read up on when magic becomes active in children," he said as he gestured for her to sit on a stool. "How many cases...?"

"Anything I read said school age, but she's just two," Hermione said, worriedly.

"It's not a bad thing," Severus said. "It's not like she's ill or..."

"No, I know, but...but two?"

"She's her mother's daughter," Severus said softly.

Hermione allowed a small smile to break out across her face.

"We should take some time to place charms on anything that could harm her so she doesn't try and accio a knife or..." Severus started.

"Oh gods!" Hermione said surprised as she looked around her kitchen.

"You keep your knives in a drawer, so just spell it shut for now, as well as the broom closet, the laundry cupboards and the garage," Severus said calmly. "Then, tomorrow, we'll tackle each item individually."

"Do you have time tomorrow?" Hermione asked with a raised eyebrow.

Since being declared the incumbent Minister, Severus had very little free time, it seemed.

"I'll make the time," Severus said. "Edith's safety is more important than another bloody meeting where yet another Section Head tells be how their department is indispensable and actually needs more funds and employees to function properly."

Hermione chuckled at his rant.

"I miss you," she sighed as she touched his arm.

He simply smiled at her.

They sat with her hand on his arm watching Edith play for a while before he spoke.

"How are you?" He asked, quietly.

Hermione looked at him a long time before answering.

"I feel awful about not feeling worse. Does that make sense?" Hermione admitted.

"Whatever you feel is fine," Severus said as he covered her hand with his. "They are your feelings after all. He was your husband."

"I miss him," Hermione stated simply. "But it's the little things I miss. Like how he'd leave his shoes in the middle of the floor and every bloody day I'd trip over them. Or how he smelled. Or just having him excitedly tell me some ridiculous Quidditch fact I could care less about."

Severus just nodded his head and said nothing.

"But Samantha, she's...she's helped me see that things happen for a reason, and we need to learn from them and grow," Hermione explained.

"So what have you learned from his death?" Severus asked, not sure if he was overstepping on a sensitive day.

"I've learned that, although I loved him and we were happy," Hermione explained. "I wasn't truly happy in that...this sounds so awful to say, especially on this day, because I did love him and..."

"You don't have to..." Severus started.

"I settled," Hermione said as she exhaled. "It's so awful to say, but it's true. He was nice, and kind, and easy, and we had known each other so long and...and although we had almost nothing in common, it worked, in it's own way, but it doesn't mean it was what was best for either of us."

Severus just sat quietly and waited for us to continue.

"He was a wonderful father and a really good husband and there's very little I can say about him that's bad, truly," Hermione went on to explain. "But, there's also very little I can say about him, or us, that was extraordinary."

"Edith," Severus supplied.

"Only Edith," Hermione said with a tight-lipped smile.

"Do you think it was a mistake to marry him?" Severus asked quietly.

"No, no, I don't, or else I wouldn't have her," Hermione explained. "But maybe, this is an opportunity as much as it's a loss. Because I never would have divorced him, and not that I ever, ever, wish he was dead, but...but he is, and, and maybe I have another chance."

"Another chance?"

"Maybe I can have extraordinary," Hermione said as she looked into his eyes.

Severus swallowed hard. He never would have guessed this would be the conversation they'd be having on the anniversary of the death of her husband.

"Sir, you have an urgent floo call," Tansley said as he stuck his head into the kitchen.

Severus sighed. "Of course I do."

* * *

><p>Severus watched as Edith struggled in Harry's arms and pleaded to be let down. Hermione had handed her over ten minutes ago as the current Minister of Magic gave a very long and very boring speech about sacrifice.<p>

"Down uncwle Hawwy!" Edith yelped.

Severus, having heard enough of the speech and seeing Edith needed a break as much as he did, walked over to Harry who handed Edith over to him. Instead of going back to his seat, he took Edith over to the edge of the ceremony where some wild flowers were blooming in the tall grass that had not been trimmed. She happily picked flowers and sang to herself as the ceremony continued forty feet away. Tansley and Lopez had, of course, followed him to the danger zone of tall grass.

The memorial for Ronald Weasley didn't seem, in Severus' estimation, anything like him. It was a tall flat rock on which shifted pictures of Ronald with his family as a child, Ronald with Hermione and Edith, and Ronald in battle. All of the pictures were serious in nature and didn't seem to encapsulate anything about the man. He worked for Weasley's Wizard Wheezes for Merlin's sake.

Severus noted that the Minister had finished speaking and that Hermione was standing to place flowers.

"Go bring these flowers over with mummy, Edith," Severus said as he shuffled her toward the memorial.

Edith skipped up to her mother and presented her with a wild flower bouquet. Hermione smiled down at her daughter then looked up to smile at Severus before they walked forward together and placed the formal arrangement and Edith's wild flower one at the foot of the memorial.

Edith then turned quickly and ran toward Severus yelling "I need mowu Vwiss!"

The crowd chuckled and then the rest of the Wesley's laid flowers at the memorial as well.

After a few closing remarks, the ceremony was complete and Edith had enough wildflowers picked to cover much of the base of the memorial which would stand in Ottery St Catchpole.

"Are you ready to go to the burrow for dinner?" Hermione asked.

Severus nodded.

"Sir, we need to..." Tansley started.

Severus sighed heavily.

"You and Edith go ahead," Severus said through gritted teeth. "I'll be there momentarily."

Hermione nodded in understanding and apparated away with Edith.

"Wait until all the guests have left before you close down apparition," Severus instructed.

Tansley nodded and watched the guests disappear one by one. When no one was left but the staff in charge of the service, Severus nodded his head and Lopez waved his wand to stop all apparition in the UK. Severus waited for Tansley to disappear before he turned on his heel and followed suit.


	28. Chapter 28

**Author's Note: So, here we go on a little trip they are taking to Draco's wedding...I hope you enjoy the next few parts. **

**Reviews are ALWAYS appreciated.**

**Let me know what you think!**

* * *

><p>"And Edith," Hermione said as she hugged her daughter one last time. "You need to not fuss when it's time for bed."<p>

"Okay mummy," Edith smiled at Hermione as she palmed her cheek.

"Mummy will be back in three sleeps," Hermione said softly as she kissed her daughter's cheek.

"Vwiss back in thwee sleeps too?" Edith asked with wide eyes.

"Yes, Severus will return with mummy from the wedding," Hermione explained.

"Mummy and Vwiss wedding?" Edith asked.

"Don't be ridiculous, darling," Molly Weasley said as she reached for Edith and took her from her mother. "They are attending a friend's wedding, mummy's not marrying."

Edith's eyebrows knitted and she looked seriously at her mother for a long time.

"Three sleeps, okay?" Hermione asked as she looked at her confused daughter.

"Love you mummy!" Edith said cheerily as her mood suddenly changed and her face brightened.

"Just keep all the spells I placed on your cupboards and drawers, just in case," Hermione said to Molly.

"Go and enjoy the wedding, we'll be fine," Molly said with a smile before she turned on her heel and walked into her kitchen with Edith while talking about baking cupcakes.

Hermione sighed and watched her daughter leave. In truth, she was nervous. Sure, she'd left Edith for a night here or there but she was never far away...Sweden was the farthest she'd ever been from her girl.

It was when she heard her daughter start to giggle and clap that she turned and walked toward the floo then silently left The Burrow.

* * *

><p>"Sir, we need to clear the network one country at a time for international apparition," Tansley explained as he and Hermione stood in her living room and placed their reduced luggage in their pockets.<p>

"How many jumps?" Severus sighed.

"Amsterdam, Hamburg, Copenhagen, then Stockholm," Tansley said with assurance.

"When I have gone on my own, I..." Severus started.

"Sir, this is the route your security team and the Ministry are most pleased with, considering International travel is usually..."

"Fine," Severus said with a nod as he looked at Hermione smirking at him. "What's so funny?"

"You, trying to pretend everything is normal still," Hermione chuckled. "They just have your best interest at heart."

Severus grumbled but said nothing in return.

"Mrs Weasley will apparate with Lopez and then you with..." Tansley began.

"No, she'll apparate with me," Severus said as he placed a hand up to stop the man from arguing. "I read the transportation report for this trip, and nothing in it indicated there was a risk with that option, so I am taking it."

Tansley looked at him and nodded.

They watched as Lopez apparated away.

Hermione took a step closer to Severus and he pulled her against him in a tight hold before he apparated them to the International terminal to begin the journey.

An hour later, with wand identification issues in Copenhagen that took some time, they were walking down a quaint street in Stockholm toward the residence of Draco Malfoy.

"It's beautiful here," Hermione said as she watched a group of cyclists go past. "I can see why he moved and stayed."

"I do love coming here," Severus said softly as he walked slowly in step beside her.

It was his last taste of freedom and he felt it with every bone in his body. Despite the security detail walking both ahead and behind him (a detail which included two wizards from Sweden as well as his own) he wouldn't ever be this free again and he intended to enjoy it.

"And tonight is?" Hermione asked.

"A wizard stag night," Severus groaned. "I tried to get out of it, but Draco was insistent."

"And tomorrow is the rehearsal?" Hermione asked, knowing he was not thrilled about his role as Draco's representative.

"Yes, and a dinner," Severus explained.

"And he doesn't mind me staying at his flat?" Hermione asked. "Because I don't want to inconv..."

"He has a suite of hotel rooms booked for the next few nights," Severus explained. "He will stay at the hotel tonight for his stag, tomorrow he and Tilde will stay over, and also on their wedding night before he takes her on honeymoon."

"To Kenya?" Hermione clarified.

"Yes," Severus nodded as they approached Draco's street. "It has two bedrooms and an office so I'm sure you'll be quite comfortable. I'll stay there the last two nights, in Draco's room with one of my security detail in the office."

"I'm not sure I'll know what to do with myself without Edith to care for," Hermione surmised.

Severus turned and looked at her more fully as they continued to walk.

"I guess you'll get some much needed time to yourself," Severus smiled at her as he stopped before a beautifully restored building. "He's the entire top floor."

"Would I expect anything less?" Hermione quipped. "No wonder you visit...you get to live like a bloody Malfoy for a few days a year."

Severus smiled at her and watched as his security detail checked the area for traces of any problematic magic. Lopez turned and nodded before he rang the security bell.

"Send your muscle up," Draco's voice rang out over the speaker as the gate buzzed open.

Severus and Hermione chuckled at his joke and waited patiently in the street before they were permitted to go up.

"Thank you for bringing me here with you," Hermione said softly as she eased a hand around his bicep.

"Thank you for taking so much time away from Edith to accompany me," Severus said with a nod.

"I couldn't allow the best man to be date-less," Hermione smiled up at him.

"Yes, well..." Severus started but then stopped when he noticed his two security guards start to draw their wands as inconspicuously as possible.

Severus wrapped an arm around Hermione and pulled her with him toward a nearby shop.

"What's going on?" Hermione asked as she looked around for signs of criminal activity.

"Get back down here," Tansley said quietly to Lopez upstairs through his wizard intercom.

"I don't know, but we need to get you out of the way," Severus said as he opened the shop door and escorted her quickly inside. One Swedish Security officer followed them.

"What is it?" Severus and Hermione asked in sync as the three of them huddled together in the home decor shop.

"Dark Magic reading coming from a nearby alley," the Swedish agent explained. "They'll investigate and..."

Just then Severus saw the three other officers run down an alley and felt dark magic wash out of the space. He took a step forward to run and help and was blocked by an imposing Swedish security guard.

"I'm sorry Minister but I can't allow it," he said crisply.

"I am not the bloody Minister as yet, and..." Severus started.

"Severus, look," Hermione said as she gestured out the window.

Lopez had just walked out of the alley and gestured for Severus, Hermione and the other officer to join them. They quickly left the store and Severus strode toward his security officer.

"What the hell just happened there?" Severus snapped.

"Unregistered Amigamus," Lopez said clearly as he puffed out his chest. "Low ranking trouble maker from Germany trying to ..."

"Trying to what?" Hermione asked as she saw the man hauled toward the entrance of the alley and then disillusioned.

"Trying to see if any of his other former Death Eaters were coming for the event," Tansley explained.

"He's a Death Eater?" Hermione asked to clarify.

"Former, ma'am." Tansley explained. "With this location compromised..."

"Compromised?" Severus asked, disgusted. "One idiot does not compromise..."

"The wedding details are out, as is Mr Malfoy's flat location," Lopez explained. "I'm sorry sir, but this is no longer a possibility for accommodation."

Severus opened his mouth to object when Hermione touched his arm with her hand.

"Let's just hear them out," Hermione said softly.

"We'll discuss it in the flat," Severus said briskly. "My godson is waiting."

* * *

><p>"All arranged," Draco said as he walked into his living room and sat down on a designer chair. "I booked the Nobel suite for you and the attached room for your security detail."<p>

"And Hermione?" Severus asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm fine here on my..." Hermione started.

"Absolutely not," Severus said as he turned to look at her. "If this location is not safe enough for me, then it's not safe enough for you."

"Well, she's staying with you, I assume," Draco said nonchalantly. "The rest of the hotel is booked for a UN conference or some bloody nonsense."

"Unacceptable," Severus said as his jaw tightened; he knew exactly what Draco was doing and he didn't like being backed into this situation.

"Severus, it's fine," Hermione said softly. "It's a suite, we'll figure something out."

"See? Problem resolved!" Draco said with a flourish of his arms. "Now, let's get you settled and meet my lovely bride for dinner before the gambling begins."

"You do realize with wizards, gambling is..." Severus started.

"Anti-cheating charms about the suite," Draco explained with a smirk. "Wait until you see what happens when someone tries."

"Now that will be interesting, considering your great uncle Felix will be in attendance," Severus mused.

"I've imported the finest Cuban cigars, some aged Ogdens, and have a jazz quartet," Draco said as he rose from his chair.

"You do realize you are not supposed to plan your own stag night, correct?" Hermione snickered as she stood with him.

"Yes, but if I left it to him, we'd go to a bloody book reading or take a cooking class," Draco laughed.

"True," Hermione chuckled with him.

"You wouldn't have appreciated either, so why would I bother?" Severus grumbled as he too stood.

"Well you two have three hours before you are joining me and my beautiful bride for dinner in the hotel dining room," Draco said as he walked Hermione and Severus out of his apartment. "So enjoy the time in your suite until then."

Lopez cleared his throat loudly and Hermione blushed. Severus gritted his teeth so tightly he was surprised he didn't crack one.

"I'm sure you'll find some way to amuse yourselves," Draco said with a wink.

"Draco," Severus warned.

"I love that you cannot take a well-intended joke, godfather," Draco chuckled as he clapped Severus on the back.

"Sir, the elevator is waiting," Tansley said as he poked his head into the entryway.

Never in his life, was Severus Snape more happy to be excused by his security detail.


	29. Chapter 29

**Author's Note: It's a shorter one, and a bit of a tease but...it's proving to be a nice weekend for our pair. **

**Reviews are always appreciated.**

**Let me know what you think!**

* * *

><p>"And that's how we discovered he had a peanut allergy!" Tilde laughed and Hermione joined her.<p>

"Oh my god, Draco," Hermione said as she placed down her napkin. "I can't believe you didn't know until then!"

"How did you explain it to the mediwitch?" Severus asked, intrigued.

"I said I ate a peanut butter sandwich," Draco explained. "Not something pureblood children grow up with, so it's entirely probable. Until Tilde..."

"Ran up to the counter with the bottle and brush..." Tilde interrupted.

"And then the jig was up," Hermione laughed as the waiter handed Draco the bill to sign and he did so without even looking at it.

"It's sort of difficult to explain that I made a peanut butter sandwich from Pleasure Edible Oil," Draco said as his face turned red.

"And using a horsehair brush," Tilde snickered.

Severus roared with laughter and Draco turned even redder.

"Well just be grateful you were able to suspend the effects until you could get an injection," Hermione said as she leaned across the table and touched Draco's arm. "At least you now know for the future."

"And we know as well," Severus laughed next to her as he wiped at his eyes. "Honestly, that story alone, was worth coming early."

"I'm glad I was entertaining," Draco said as he stood from his chair and helped Tilde out of hers.

"I take it your friends are waiting?" Severus groaned.

"Severus I know this is not your...crowd but it will be a fun night," Draco said as Tilde took his arm and they started to exit the restaurant.

"And he's going to have fun," Hermione said as she walked next to Severus.

"Just not too much," Tilde cautioned as she smiled up at Draco.

"And I will see you for breakfast, my love," Draco said as he tilted Tilde's chin towards his and kissed her.

"I will," Severus said as he cleared his throat and looked at Hermione. "See you tomorrow."

"Have fun," Hermione said as she leaned into his frame and kissed his cheek. "I mean it."

He smirked at her and nodded.

* * *

><p>"You cannot possibly say this was not an enjoyable evening," Draco said as she wrapped an arm around Severus' shoulder and leaned against him.<p>

Severus smiled at his godson. It had been a fun stag night. The men invited had enjoyed many rousing hours of gambling. The music had been lively and the alcohol had been tasty. Draco had spared no expense and, judging from his inebriated state, he had had the best time of all.

"It was quite enjoyable, you did well," Severus said to him as he walked the man toward a bed. Several of Draco's friends were passed out on various couches and in the other bedrooms.

"How are you doing with the re...rehearsal dinner?" Draco asked.

"The restaurant is planning everything," Severus explained as he eyed Lopez and nodded toward the bed. "All of the correspondence indicates that it'll be something Tilde will love."

Lopez pulled down the blankets and Severus helped Draco lay down.

"You know why I picked you as my...as my representative, right?" Draco asked as Severus spelled Draco's shoes off.

"We'll be fine," Severus indicated to Lopez who left with a nod.

"At least your bloody security didn't put a damper on my party," Draco said as he pulled his jumper over his head.

"They vetted everyone ahead of time," Severus chuckled. "Your great uncle Felix was on the close observation list."

Draco laughed at the joke as he pulled loose his belt and handed it to Severus who placed it with the jumper on the side chair. He then took the potion from the side table and downed it.

"I chose you because you are my best friend," Draco said as he lay back on his pillow and yawned. "You have known me at my best and at my worst and you still love me."

Severus nodded as he pulled the blankets up to cover the man. It brought back a fond memory of tucking him in once as a child. Then, Draco wouldn't stop asking questions and Severus sat on the edge of his bed for almost an hour answering them one after another.

"You are a good man Draco Malfoy and I am proud to know you, and call you friend," Severus said softly as he watched Draco's eyes get heavy.

"This is your last chance with her you know?" Draco yawned. "Once you are Minister, your life..."

He drifted and Severus thought him asleep. He knew what Draco was saying was true, but it was the last thing he wanted to think about this weekend.

"Please choose happiness Severus," Draco said softly, pulling Severus from his reverie.

Severus watched as Draco shifted onto his side and truly dropped off to sleep. He stood over his friend for another minute and then quietly left the room.

"Sir," Lopez said as Severus left the room. "There is no where secure for you to sleep here. Ekman was supposed to keep one room locked but several wizards..."

"Fine, I'll take another room," Severus sighed. It had been a long night, and he just wanted to sleep.

"Sir, the hotel is booked..." Ekman said as he approached the pair. "Mrs Weasley is still awake in your suite, perhaps..."

Severus sneered at him but said nothing.

"It has been secured," Lopez explained.

"Fine," Severus sighed.

* * *

><p>"You're here?!" Hermione gasped as she stood up from her spot reading in a chair.<p>

"Why are you still awake?" Severus asked as he walked into the room and shut the door behind him leaving his security detail outside.

"I got caught up in this," Hermione said as he lifted a book into the air. "I thought you weren't..."

"Apparently a bunch of passed out wizards strewn about a suite is a security risk," Severus explained as he took off his robes. "I hope you don't mind."

"Merlin, of course not!" Hermione said as she walked toward him. "It went well?"

"It did," Severus yawned.

"I'm sorry, you must be tired," Hermione said as she gathered up her things.

"I'll transfigure the chairs and..." Severus began

"Severus, we're both adults," Hermione said with a snicker. "I promise not to take advantage, if you do."

Any other moment, or any other day, he would have rejected the notion; knowing it was a dangerous game, one he wasn't going to risk everything on. Today wasn't that day.

"Thank you," he sighed.

"I'll...just let me know when I can come in," Hermione said as she gestured toward the bedroom. "As you can see, I'm ready for sleep."

He nodded and walked past her, closing the door softly behind him.

A few minutes later, after washing up and pulling on a pair of pyjama pants and a t-shirt, Severus opened the door for Hermione to join him. Never in his life did he think he was going to sleep with her this weekend. Never in his life did he think when that finally, possibly, did happen that he would be actually sleeping with her and not engaging in other activities. Right now though, he was too tired to think about all that.

"Right or left?" Hermione asked.

"Uh, it doesn't..." Severus started as they both starred at the bed before them.

"Just right or left?" Hermione asked again.

"Truthfully, I'm more of a centre person," Severus chuckled. "So choose your side and I'll adapt."

Hermione snickered at his comment and walked around to the right side of the bed and got in.

He walked to the left and pulled back the covers. "Are you sure?"

"Don't be ridiculous," Hermione chided as she lay down.

Severus nodded and lay down on his side as far away from her as was humanly possible.

He looked at her relaxed form next to him in the bed and thought for a brief moment that he could get used to falling asleep with this view before he spelled the lights off.

"Goodnight, Severus," Hermione said softly across the darkness.

"Goodnight, Hermione," he answered quietly.

And, surprisingly, he was asleep before another thought crossed his mind.


	30. Chapter 30

**Author's Note: Here's where the romance begins...slowly. I am so excited for you to read this chapter! **

**I'm on a bit of a roll but this might be it for a week-no guarantees of more chapters before then. **

**I'm taking my time with this weekend, which I know is against the timeline for other chapters (sometimes weeks pass between them), but I hope you will grant me a little artistic license bc I think this weekend is very important for them.**

**Thank you for all the lovely reviews-they are always appreciated!**

**Some information about things borrowed in this chapter can be found at the end bc I don't want to spoil anything.**

**Let me know what you think!**

* * *

><p>Hermione woke slowly the next morning. Her body was well rested and she felt the comfort of an expensive bed, luxurious bedding, and a warm figure next to her. She knew what she would see before opening her eyes, and took a moment to ground herself before she did.<p>

There he was, sound asleep on the pillow next to her. Still lying on his back as if he hadn't moved while asleep. The only sign of movement was his head turned on the pillow towards her. His breathing was even and deep; that of sound sleep.

She smiled to herself when she realized that she had moved in her sleep. No longer was she on the far side of the bed, but more centrally located and on her side facing him. They weren't touching, and their position was in no way compromising, but she felt a certain amount of comfort in the fact that they had gravitated, even if only slightly, toward each other. Granted, her movement was more obvious, but his turn of the head meant something as well.

She took a deep breath and smelt the daffodils on the nightstand mingled with the manly musky scent that was all Severus Snape. She closed her eyes again and just breathed in him.

"Mummy!" Edith's upset voice rang out across the room. It was coming from the enchanted mirror that was set up for international calls across from the bed.

"Edith!" Hermione called as she sat up quickly and cast towards the mirror to open the connection.

"What?" Severus asked as he shot up into a sitting position in their bed.

Just then Edith and Molly Weasley appeared in the mirror. Edith wiping tears and Molly looking shocked at the scene before her.

"What happened?" Hermione asked as she rose from the bed and walked toward the mirror.

"Edith?" Severus asked as he too got up from their bed and wiping at his eyes walked toward the mirror.

"We...we should call back at another..." Molly stammered as she reached for her wand to end the call.

"No!" Hermione and Severus yelled at once.

"What's happened?" Hermione asked as she looked at her daughter swiping at her tears.

"Can you please explain to Edith that she cannot cast outside?" Molly said as she shifted in her seat and looked back and forth between Hermione and Severus.

"Edith? What were you...?"

"I want the twee to dance," Edith explained.

"The...?" Severus started; his mind still a little fuzzy.

"She cast on the oak in the yard and made it dance, almost crushing my entire garden in the process, not to mention..." Molly started as Edith began to cry anew.

"Edith, we agreed..." Hermione started.

"But mummy..." Edith began.

"Dancing dollies and sparkles, that's it for now," Hermione explained.

"And only in the house where you can be watched," Severus added.

Hermione turned to him and nodded, she'd forgotten about that last part and was happy he hadn't.

"Severus, you know about...?" Molly started.

"He was there when she first did it," Hermione explained.

"But mummy..." Edith implored. "Edith can make spawcles alweady."

"And once you get good at sparkles," Severus said as he sat on the end of the bed and looked at the mirror. "We'll try some new things, but not while mummy's away."

"Weally?!" Edith asked, excitedly.

"Of course, my darling," Hermione said as she sat down next to Severus. "But while at Nana's only sparkles and dancing dollies, okay?"

"Can I show new dolly dance?" Edith asked excitedly.

"Of course you can," Hermione smiled at her daughter.

Just then Edith jumped off Molly's lap and ran out of the room for the doll. Molly cleared her throat and looked between the two of them; her face betraying her upset.

"Molly..." Hermione started.

"It's none of my business what you do while on mini break," Molly started.

"Molly, it was the only room," Severus started.

"I'm sure it was the only available room in all of Stockholm," Molly said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Just then Severus leaned over to whisper to Hermione.

"I think you need a moment," he said softly as he got up and walked toward the washroom and shut the door behind him.

"Molly, it really was the last..."

"He's been gone just a year, Hermione," Molly said coolly. "I thought you loved him."

"I did!" Hermione said angrily as she stood up and glared back at the woman. "And although you are insinuating something happened between myself and Severus..."

"I'm not insinuating," Molly countered.

Hermione huffed.

"I dated a man a few months ago Molly, someone Ginny bloody introduced me to!" Hermione snapped. "I loved Ron, I loved him with all my heart, but I'm not going to walk around like the mourning widow the rest of my life!"

"That is obvious," Molly snapped.

"Everyone else seems to understand that I need to go on with my life, that Edith needs..."

"So Severus is her new father?" Molly huffed as she shifted in her seat.

"It's not about my replacing..." Hermione started.

"Oh, isn't it?!" Molly bit back.

"Look at my dolly Papa got me mummy!" Edith said as she ran into the frame.

Hermione quickly wiped away the tears that were forming in her eyes and smiled at her daughter.

"She's lovely, my darling," Hermione smiled.

"Okay, I dance dolly for...whewe Vwiss?" Edith suddenly asked.

"Oh, he's just in the loo darling," Hermione said as she took a deep breath and tried to calm herself down.

"But I want Vwiss to see..." Edith whined.

Just then the door behind her opened and Severus came out.

"Okay, he's here now, so please show us Edith," Hermione said quietly; all the energy out of her suddenly. She knew Molly and Arthur would be a challenge, but she didn't realize how much she would be hurting them with moving on.

Severus sat down next to her, closer then before, and took her hand in his.

The simple gesture gave Hermione what she needed in that moment to stop chastising herself mentally for hurting Ron's family.

"Let's see, Edith," Severus said simply.

It was all Edith needed for an introduction as she focused hard and made her new dolly dance for her mom and Severus. They clapped when the dancing show was done and Hermione sent kisses toward her daughter before the connection was closed. The moment the mirror went back to it's utilitarian form she fell against his side and dropped her head onto his shoulder.

* * *

><p>Hermione knew she had not been good company today. Severus had taken it upon himself to show her around Stockholm and share the beautiful city with her. Although it was a lovely thought, her mind was elsewhere. Mainly back at the Burrow.<p>

Was she betraying the memory of Ron? In her heart, she knew she wasn't, and up until the conversation she had with Molly this morning, she hadn't thought the Weasley's would take it so badly. Sure, Arthur was trying to fix her up with another son, but she thought that was more out of desperation to keep her, quite clearly, in the family.

She had felt ready to move on with her life for quite some time and the Weasley's had thrown her for a little bit of a loop this morning. She hated that she was made to feel guilty about Severus, or for trying to be happy again. She hated the way Molly looked at them as if they were two teenagers caught snogging in the parlour.

Most of all, she hated that her fowl mood had ruined most of a perfectly good day with Severus. He was understanding, but she vowed, as they approached the restaurant where the rehearsal dinner was taking place, that from that moment on she would cast the Weasley's and their upset out of her mind. Today was about a couple in love who were committing themselves to each other tomorrow. It was a beautiful thing.

"It shouldn't take long," Severus said as he watched two members of his security team go inside and clear the location before he entered. "I just want to make sure they have the details correct."

"Of course," Hermione smiled at him as she placed a hand on his arm. "I'm sorry I've been..."

"Don't..." Severus began.

"No, please, I am sorry, and I've vowed to place myself in a better mood for the remainder of our stay," Hermione smiled at him and looked over her shoulder at the Swedish security guard nearby. "This weekend is about love, what better thing to celebrate?"

Severus smiled at her and covered her hand in his.

"I am happy you are with me, in whatever mood you are in," Severus said quietly. "But I do hope you can enjoy yourself, despite Molly Weasley's...ideas of how you should spend your life."

"My enjoyment begins again, right now," Hermione said assuredly.

He smiled at her and watched as his security team exited and nodded that they could go inside.

Severus and Hermione met with the chef about the menu and several small changes that had to be made to accommodate what was available locally. Then she inspected the flowers that had been delivered and the place cards for spelling. He spoke with the head bartender about what brands would be served, and the wine choices. Then the manager approached them about the sound system for dancing.

"There'll be dancing?" Hermione asked with a smile.

"Tilde likes it, so I incorporated a little into the night just after dinner," Severus explained.

"Can I just do a sound check with you for the music the couple wishes to dance to first?" The manager asked as he walked toward a booth at the back of the room.

Just then a song started to play over the sound system. It was soft and romantic and played on the piano but not one she was familiar with. The woman had a beautiful voice though.

"This is their song?" Hermione asked, interested.

"Excuse me?" Severus called out to the man. "Is this the song they requested?"

"Uhhh, I need to get the sheet in my office, it's this album..." the manager said as he exited the booth. "I'll just be a minute."

The romantic music continued to play over the sound system after the manager left.

"This is beautiful, Severus," Hermione said as she turned and looked about the room.

"They deserve it," he said softly as he too looked about the room. The music continued to play.

She looked at him and suddenly, knew what he was going to do.

"Dance with me?" He asked as he held out his hand.

She smiled at him and nodded. He pulled her against him and they quietly danced to the soft song as the sunlight started to fade outside and the room had a soft glow cast into it.

_**I want to walk with you  
>On a cloudy day<br>In fields where the yellow grass grows knee-high  
>So won't you try to come<strong>_

She knew without a doubt, that she loved him as she felt his masculine form direct her slowly about the dance floor. He was, had always been, the man that challenged her, engaged her, protected her, and cared for her.

**_Come away with me and we'll kiss_**  
><strong><em> On a mountaintop<em>**  
><strong><em> Come away with me<em>**  
><strong><em> And I'll never stop loving you<em>**

The love she had for this man had always been there, there was a growing awareness in the last year that it truly was that, and now it was a wave that washed over her body and filled her with warmth. As the instrumental portion played she took in his wonderful smell and the feel of just existing in his arms, alone in this moment, together. It was, by far, the most romantic moment of her life.

_**And I want to wake up with the rain  
>Falling on a tin roof<br>While I'm safe there in your arms**_

"No it's not the correct one!" The manager called to them as he walked into the room with a paper waving over his head.

Their dance slowed and Severus dropped his forehead against hers. They weren't looking into each other's eyes but rather down at where they were still joined in a tableau of dancing.

The song suddenly stopped and a new one started.

"It's this one!" The manager called from the booth.

_**It's not the pale moon that excites me  
>That thrills and delights me, oh no<br>It's just the nearness of you**_

She could feel him regulating his breathing against her, trying to control himself.

"It's nice too," Hermione said softly as she pulled back from him and watched his head rise so she could see his eyes. He looked...confused.

"How's the sound?" The manager yelled.

Severus sighed and pulled back even more from her.

"Good, but with more people, it may need to be louder," he called back as he dropped her hands.

"Okay, I'm glad I'll have the right song for them," the manager said as he joined them.

"Yes," Severus nodded. "Thank you for all your work, and I'll see you in just over an hour?"

"If you need anything else this evening Mr Snape, please let me know," the manager bowed slightly.

"It looks lovely," Hermione commented as she snaked a hand through Severus' arm and grasped it.

"We like to satisfy," the manager nodded before Severus and Hermione started to walk away.

It was then that Hermione noticed Lopez and Ekman standing in the shadows. She'd forgotten that they were there for a moment; that she and Severus had not truly been alone. Then, Lopez smiled at her and she relaxed.

"Their song is lovely," Hermione whispered to Severus as they walked down the front steps of the restaurant. "But, I liked ours better."

Severus' step faltered for a moment and then he continued forward. She felt his arm pull her a little more snuggly against him but otherwise, no one else would have noticed how Hermione had affected him with her words. She smiled to herself because she hoped that meant he felt the same way about her.

* * *

><p><strong>Song lyrics borrowed:<strong>

**For Severus and Hermione's song: Norah Jones' song _Come Away With Me_**

**For Draco and Tilde's song: Norah Jones' song _The Nearness of You_**

**They can both be found on Norah Jones' album _Come Away With Me_**


	31. Chapter 31

**Author's Note: Here's the chapter you have been waiting for (well, I hope it is). Severus and Hermione take a big step in a very unexpected way-for both of them.**

**On another note, I have started a new story called _The Other Way Round_. It's something I haven't tried before-dark fic-and I am enjoying the experiment. It is dark (for me) but not nearly as dark as others I have read. Please consider giving it a try-3 chapters are already up.**

**Reviews are always appreciated.**

**Let me know what you think!**

* * *

><p>Severus Snape didn't want to wake up; because then it meant he'd have to get up, which in turn meant he'd have to leave the woman sleeping peacefully next to him with her hand on his stomach. His shirt had hitched up just a little throughout the night, and he could feel two fingers, her ring and pinkie, making contact with his flesh. It was, by no means, an intimate position but just the barest of contact was something to be relished.<p>

Last night had been wonderful. Tilde and Draco had loved the rehearsal dinner he had planned and the evening, if he wanted to wax poetic, had been truly magical. The heartfelt love that seemed to embrace the couple in the room was almost palpable. And the happiness had woven its way into the hearts of everyone who attended. Luckily, he didn't have to make a speech, but today he did, and he still needed to finish it before the service.

Severus opened his eyes and saw Hermione Granger staring right at him.

"You're awake?" He asked, his voice groggy with sleep.

"Just now," she smiled lazily at him and made no movement to take away her hand. The blankets had been pushed down and he could clearly see her hand on his stomach. He wished, in that moment, that he could take a picture of them from above.

"I have to finish my speech," Severus said, not daring to move and break contact with the woman beside him.

"I can help," Hermione said softly. "What do you have so far?"

Severus chuckled and then worried his movement would dislodge her hand.

"What's so funny?" Hermione asked with a smirk.

"I currently have 'I have known Draco his entire life...'" Severus said as he looked into her deep brown eyes.

She smiled at him. "It's a start."

"The ceremony is at five, but I'm expected at three," Severus said sadly. "Have we slept in?"

Hermione turned toward the bedside clock and her hand drifted off his stomach. He could feel the loss as if it were a death.

"It's past ten," Hermione said as she rolled back to face him. Her hand went back onto his stomach, a little higher this time.

He looked at her and then his eyes drifted down to her hand on his stomach.

Her eyes followed his and then she started to pull it away.

"No," he said softly as he covered her hand with his own.

He looked toward her brown eyes and his breath hitched. She looked so relaxed and open, he wondered if he kissed her...would it enhance or ruin the moment?

"Severus..." she said softly as she rubbed her thumb back and forth in a small movement across his shirt-covered belly.

Decision made, he rolled toward her and kissed her softly on the lips, then, he pulled back and assessed her reaction.

She looked at him with a surprised expression and touched her lips with the tips of a couple of fingers from her free hand.

For a moment, he worried he had misconstrued the situation, but then a smile formed on her lips and she rolled closer to him.

Now, it was his turn to be a little confused.

"It's taken you long enough," she said with a smirk before she returned his kiss.

Her kiss was more passionate than his and he was taken by surprise when her body pressed up against his; only thin pyjamas separating them.

Then, he gave into the moment and kissed her fervently as their bodies moulded into each other. Her tongue played with his, her hands wrapped around his neck and played with the small hairs at the nape.

And, when she moaned into his mouth, he reached for her waist and pulled her even closer to him.

She pulled her face back from his and touched his cheek, reverently.

"What does this mean?" She whispered, as if it was a secret only they shared.

"I know what it means to me," he said back. "What does it mean to you?"

She looked at him and leaned forward to kiss his mouth.

"I've come to realize that...that I've always...that you've always been..." Hermione stammered as her eyes welled up and spoke between kisses. "I'm sorry, I'm not prepared..."

"I know," he said as he loosened his grip on her waist and pulled back slightly. She wasn't prepared for any sort of relationship, and he had moved too quickly, but the possibility was there in the future.

She knitted her eyebrows and looked at him confused.

"I love you, Severus," Hermione said with a grin. "I had ideas of how I would eventually say it, and I wasn't thinking it would happen here but...but I do. I honestly do."

"How long have you known?" Severus asked as his voice cracked.

Hermione's eyes closed. "Possibly, always."

His eyes widened and his throat went dry.

"I have realized, lately, that my...my marriage to Ron may have never survived, had you not been in my life," Hermione admitted.

Severus wanted to speak but he simply couldn't. She had been in love with him the entire time he had been in love with her. A marriage, their friendship, work, and a million other things had stood in their way.

Severus leaned forward and kissed Hermione with every fibre of his being.

"I love you," he said softly as he planted kiss after kiss on her cheek, nose, forehead, and chin.

Hermione giggled under his ministrations.

"How...how do we do this?" Hermione asked.

"We take our time, and we do it right," Severus said. "Because, this is it, my dear. You are it."

She nodded her head in agreement. "But, with your appointment as Minister..."

Just then, there was a curt knock on the door to their suite.

"I hate my security," Severus said as he leaned his forehead against hers.

Her laughter followed him as he pulled himself from their bed and stomped toward the door.

It opened before he got there, and Severus Snape reached for his wand.

"Sir, we have a Death Eater situation," Lopez said as he forced his way into their suite, closely followed by five other Swedish security officers.


	32. Chapter 32

**Author's Note: Here's another short chapter for you to enjoy. I am so pleased everyone liked the last one-I was so excited to see all your reviews. This entire Part is about moving forward so I didn't want it to take us much longer to get there (hence the last chapter).**

**Reviews are ALWAYS appreciated.**

**Let me know what you think!**

* * *

><p>"What the devil are you doing?" Severus asked as the men barged into the suite and started to spread out shutting blinds, closing doors, and casting security spells around the room.<p>

"Is Mrs Weasley the only other person in here with you, sir?" A Swedish agent asked.

"And what is that any business of..." Severus started.

"It's just me," Hermione said as she walked into the sitting room wearing her pyjamas.

"Where and who are they?" Severus asked.

"We picked up on the magical signatures of Nott and Carrow," Lopez said ominously.

"They have not been spotted in years," Severus said as he stood in shock. "Are you sure?"

"We are," Lopez said as he listened to a device in his ear.

"And do we know their intent?" Severus asked as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"To kill you, sir," Lopez said without hesitation.

"Of course," Severus said. "But why here? Why now?"

"To remind everyone of your past, and Draco's," Hermione said as she walked toward him and placed a hand on his back and started to rub small circles. "To make your time as a Death Eater the story everyone talks about, not your appointment as Minister, not Draco's wedding...to imply you are unchanged."

Severus turned and looked at her, and she smiled at him.

"I knew I kept you around for a reason," Severus said as he smirked at her.

"I'd hope there was more than one reason," Hermione said slyly.

Severus cleared his throat and looked toward the security detail. "And what are you lot proposing?"

"Return to England," Lopez said.

"Absolutely not," Severus said. "I am attending Draco's wedding as his representative and you will either capture the two Death Eaters or figure out a way to secure the location without harming the service."

* * *

><p>"I hate this," Severus said as he did up the last buttons on his shirt.<p>

Hermione walked up behind him and grabbed the bow tie sitting on the dresser. She sauntered in front of him and waited for him to stop grumbling.

"How long am I going to have to hear you complain about your security?" Hermione asked as she looped the tie around the back of his neck and started to tie it.

"Do you want the number in decades?" Severus asked with a smile.

Hermione's hands stilled.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," Severus said as he placed his hands over hers.

"You didn't," she said as she gave him a soft smile. "It's just, this really is happening, isn't it?"

"Sir, five minutes to departure," Tansley said as he popped his head into the bedroom.

"Thank you," Severus said, never taking his eyes off Hermione.

"It's real, and it's definitely happening," Severus said assuredly. "But Hermione, you decide the timeline, okay?"

Hermione nodded her head and leaned in to kiss him gently on the lips.

"Thank you," she said softly.

Hermione finished with his tie and nodded. "I can feel the buzz of the security spells on you."

"They are actually physically uncomfortable," Severus said as he placed his hands on her shoulders. "But not so much that I won't be able to dance with you."

"I'll hold you to that," Hermione smiled.

* * *

><p>"Tilde and I wanted to thank everyone for sharing this day with us," Draco said as he stood before the crowd. "If you were to ask me a few years ago if I could ever be this happy, I would have told you that it was impossible. And yet, here we are."<p>

Everyone laughed at Draco's words and then quieted.

"And this beautiful woman, who I can now call my wife," Draco said as he placed her hand over his heart and looked at her. "Is responsible for much of that happiness. She is...everything to me."

Tilde got on her toes and kissed Draco softly on the lips and the crowd applauded the exhibition of love.

"So today I celebrate being the luckiest bastard in the entire world because I get to spend the rest of my life with her," Draco said as he reached for his glass and the crowd chuckled at his joke. "To my amazing wife!"

"To Tilde!" The entire crowd said in unison as glasses were raised and everyone stood.

"God, he's so in love," Hermione said as she wiped at her eyes. "It's lovely to see after...after everything."

Severus reached over and rubbed her back softly as they continued to stand and watch the couple.

Just then soft music, that was very familiar to Severus and Hermione, started to play as Draco guided Tilde onto the dance floor.

_**It's not the pale moon that excites me  
>That thrills and delights me, oh no<br>It's just the nearness of you**_

"Oh, this is just...so sweet," Hermione said as she leaned back against Severus and watched the couple dance.

"You've had a wedding, a first dance...were they not sweet?" Severus asked softly.

Hermione turned and looked up at him. "They were well choreographed. We took dance lessons for a month before the service and a professional planner wrote Ronald's vows for him."

"Oh," Severus sighed as he touched her hip.

"This is just so...so intimate," Hermione said quietly. "There's what...fifty people here? People, that are important to the couple. My wedding had six hundred people at it and I may have only known fifty."

Severus said nothing in return.

"I'm sorry, it was a lovely day and I shouldn't..." Hermione started.

"You've changed," he said quietly. "Of course your tastes would change with you."

Hermione looked up at him and touched the side of his face as she smiled.

"Shall we?" Severus said as he gestured toward the floor where others had started to dance as well.

Hermione smiled up at him and they took one step forward before Tansley walked in front of them.

"Tansley?" Severus asked, annoyed.

"We can't control a crowded dance floor, sir," he said quietly so no one else would hear.

"I have so many security spells on me I can actually feel their weight," Severus said as he took Hermione's hand and stepped past Tansley.

"Severus, we don't need to..."

"They are paranoid," Severus said as he took her in his arms and started to dance. "Nott and Carrow are long gone and..."

"Sir, come with us immediately!" Lopez hissed as he grabbed Severus by the shoulder and manouvered him away frmo the crowd.

"Lopez!" Severus yelled as he grabbed Hermione's arm and pulled her with him.

"We have one of them," Lopez said as he quickly walked the two of them into the kitchen.

"Who? Where was he?" Severus asked.

"Dressed as a waiter," Lopez said as he walked them through the kitchens and toward an exit. "Masking his magical signature in a way we haven't seen before."

"What?" Hermione asked.

"Draco and Tilde..." Severus started.

"We have to leave now, sir," Lopez said with authority. "If you stay any longer you place the entire population of the wedding at risk."

"I want the security force to stay at the wedding, to ensure the guests are not harmed," Severus said as he towered over the man.

"We've left half behind, but with you gone the risk is almost non-existent," Lopez supplied.

"Fine, but I need to see Draco before I go," Severus said as he looked at the angry security officer.

"I'll go get him," Hermione said as she touched Severus' arm.

"Ma'am..." Lopez started.

"I'll be right back," Hermione said as she smiled at Severus and started through the kitchen.

Severus stood awkwardly with Lopez for a few minutes.

"Sir, I'd like to get you two back to England immediately," Lopez said, interrupting the silence.

"Fine," Severus said as he swiped a hand through his hair. "We'll need to pack first before..."

Just then, there was a blast from inside the hall of the restaurant. Severus looked quickly at Lopez and then bolted into a run toward the door Hermione last went through.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, now some shameless self-promotion: Please consider reading <em>The Other Way Round<em>-my latest story. It's, like this one, an exploration into a different type of writing style and a HG/SS pairing (just not at first). I promise that story will keep you busy (5 longish chapters up already) until the next post-unless you are some sort of crazy fast reader or something. ;)**


	33. Chapter 33

**Author's Note: I know many of you were concerned after the last chapter, so I decided to post another one soon so I didn't give you any needless worry. Let's just say that Severus has had it with his security.**

**Reviews are always appreciated.**

**Let me know what you think!**

* * *

><p>"Hermione!" Severus yelled as he ran to her. She was laying on the ground unconscious next to Draco's uncle Felix.<p>

Severus dropped to the ground and saw the steady rise and fall of her chest and he calmed down somewhat.

"Severus," Draco said as he ran toward his godfather. "One of your security men stunned her."

"What?!" Severus yelled as he looked toward the officers standing around.

"He was drawing his wand," the Swedish officer said, by way of defence as he pointed at Felix. "I wasn't sure if he was going to cast on her or someone else."

"And why was she stunned?" Severus demanded as he stood up and faced the young man.

"She was in my line of sight and the stunner must have caught her as well," the officer said calmly. "It's just a stun."

"Just a stun?!" Severus roared as he started toward the man and Draco jumped in front of Severus and held him back.

"Severus!" Draco hissed as he grabbed his godfather and pulled him away.

"Sir, we'll get to the bottom of this," Tansley said as he approached the pair. "Should I call a mediwitch for Mrs Weasley?"

"We'll see if we need one when she wakes," Severus said as he walked past Draco and toward Hermione. "Reneverate!"

Hermione's eyes opened and she looked around perplexed.

"Why did I get stunned?" Hermione asked, as she started to sit up.

Severus eased her up with his hands and looked into her eyes.

"How do you feel?" Severus asked.

"A little dizzy, but otherwise fine," Hermione said as she blinked her eyes several times.

"A security officer said Felix was going for his wand behind you and you were caught in the crossfire," Severus explained.

"He...he had fireworks for them," Hermione explained. "He told me he was going to surprise them."

Severus sighed and looked at Tansley with an expression of discontent.

"He was on our close observation list, sir," Tansley said by way of explanation.

"I'm so sorry Draco, Tilde," Hermione said as she started to stand with Severus' help. "It was all a misunderstanding."

"Are you okay?" Tilde asked kindly.

Hermione nodded and leaned on Severus' arm. "Just a little dizzy."

"Let's get you back to the hotel," Severus said as he wrapped an arm around her.

"Draco, Tilde, I'm sorry we have to leave, and I'm incredibly sorry my security team ruined your..."

"No apology necessary," Tilde smiled at him. "It was bloody exciting and everyone is fine so..."

"Well, we still have to revive uncle Felix," Draco mumbled with a chuckle.

Severus smiled at her and then leaned in and kissed Tilde on the cheek. "You are a beautiful bride and a gorgeous wife; I wish you and Draco a lifetime of happiness."

Tilde smiled back at him and hugged both Severus and Hermione.

"Thank you," Tilde said softly.

"Severus," Draco said as he leaned in and hugged his godfather. "After we return from Kenya, I expect to see you both back here."

Severus smiled and patted Draco's shoulder as he was released. "No, it'll be you and Tilde visiting the UK for the next while. You'll be back for the ceremony?"

"We'll be there," Draco smiled at him.

"Good," Severus smiled at him before he carefully walked Hermione away from the action.

* * *

><p>"Sir, I can leave a detail here with her and..." Lopez started as he watched Severus pour himself a scotch.<p>

"You mean a detail like the one that put her in this state to begin with?" Severus said calmly as he lifted the glass to his mouth.

"No, sir, I was thinking..."

"I leave when she leaves," Severus said. "I don't doubt you have my best interest at heart, but from now on...things are going to change. I will not have security dictating how I live my life. I came with Mrs Weasley, and I am leaving with Mrs Weasley. You do whatever you need to do to secure us for another day, or more if needed. And no one, except you or Tansley, is permitted in this suite, understood?"

Lopez nodded his head and retreated from the room.

Hermione was asleep on their bed with a pounding headache. The dizziness had gone away as soon as he'd given her a potion, but the headache didn't seem to be lifting anytime soon. Severus finished his drink and slowly placed the empty glass down on the mantle of the fireplace. He really wanted to throw it against something, but that would wake Hermione, and she needed her rest.

It was essential he found a way to negotiate a better existence. Without a doubt, he understood the need for security, the arrest of a former Death Eater hell bent on killing him, attested to that. But what he refused to do was miss out on life. There had to be a way to reach some sort of balance and he needed to find that.

* * *

><p>"Why are you still out here?" Hermione asked groggily as she walked from the bedroom into the living area of the suite.<p>

"I didn't want to disturb you," Severus said as he placed down his book.

His jacket and tie were off, his shirt slightly unbuttoned, and his feet were bare. He had been reading up on the Nobel prize winners that the room was dedicated to.

"How do you feel?" He asked as he rose from his spot and walked toward her.

"Better," Hermione said as she looked about the room. "Where are your security people? I thought they'd be following you into the loo at this point."

Severus chuckled and walked toward her. Placing his hands on her upper arms he smiled down at her.

"I've negotiated a new type of security," Severus said as he kissed her forehead. "Are you hungry?"

"Starving," she smiled up at him. "I hadn't even touched my fish yet."

"I ordered something and have placed it in stasis," Severus said as he left her side and walked toward a few covered plates. "Grilled salmon."

Hermione's eyes went wide; he knew her so well.

"Wonderful," Hermione said as she walked toward him. "Have you eaten already?"

"No, I was waiting for you," he said as he took the lid off another dish and showed her his plate as well.

She smiled and took a seat; he joined her at the small table.

"So, what's this negotiation?" Hermione asked as she started to cut into her fish.

"I dictate the rules," Severus said as he opened a bottle of white wine. "And they follow them."

"Doesn't sound like much of a negotiation," Hermione chuckled.

"We'll work on a more amicable agreement when we return to England," Severus said with a smile as he poured her some wine. "Until then, I am in charge."

"And what did you dictate, oh Minister Incumbent?" Hermione giggled as she continued to eat.

"That we were not to be disturbed unless there was a wizard threatening my life standing within fifty feet of this room," Severus said as he picked up his own glass of wine.

"Sounds reasonable," Hermione said with a smirk.

"I thought so to," Severus said as he put down his glass and started to cut into his fish. "I wanted to say twenty feet, so fifty was quite generous."

"Aren't you the diplomat," Hermione chuckled.

"I will be soon enough," Severus said as he continued to eat.

"Yes, about that..." Hermione said as she met his eyes. "Can we keep things quiet about us for a little bit? With your upcoming ceremony...I just want it to be all about you, not about us."

"Okay," he said as he held her eyes. "But you do realize that fifty witches and wizards at the wedding saw us together?"

"I was here as your friend," Hermione said softly.

"And now?"

"Pardon?" Hermione asked, confused.

"You said, 'I was here as your friend'" Severus indicated.

"Oh, well, now I'm the woman who is madly in love with you," Hermione said with a smile. "So does that make me your girlfriend? Or significant other? Or life partner?"

"Some would argue it makes you certifiable," Severus chuckled.

A frown came over Hermione's face.

Severus looked at her changed expression and was confused.

"Please don't joke about this," Hermione said softly. "It's taken us forever to get here and..."

"I'm sorry," Severus said softly.

"I do love you Severus," Hermione said softly. "And after the ceremony, I want everyone to know because you make me so, so, so very happy."

He smiled across the table and her and then rose from his seat.

"I believe I promised you a dance?" Severus asked as he held out his hand for her.

"There's no music," Hermione said softly.

Severus waved his wand and some soft jazzy music started to play. Hermione stood and joined him in a dance as she laughed at the gesture.

_These arms of mine  
>They are lonely<br>Lonely and feeling blue  
>These arms of mine<br>They are yearning  
>Yearning from wanting you<em>

"Otis Redding? Classy," Hermione said softly as she danced in his embrace.

"Nothing less for you," he said softly as he pulled her against him a little closer.

They danced without words for a long, long time as song after song played in their room.

* * *

><p><strong>The song they dance to is <em>These Arms of Mine<em> by Otis Redding. Do you remember it from Dirty Dancing?**


End file.
